Bleach, Saga Secreta Seireitei By Sodasha そだした
by Sodasha
Summary: Las historias separadas comienzan a enlazarse, los misterios mas ocultos salen a la luz, el pasado de Yamamoto clama a la puerta y nuestros héroes Ichigo y Rukia descubren a una nueva shinigami quien generara conmoción en el Gotei 13. La SSS es una versión alterna a la Serie Bleach llena de aventura, intriga, peleas y lo mas importante... Ichiruki Disfrutenla!
1. Parte 1 Una sombra entre dos mundos

_Fan Fic con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Mangaka creador y director de Bleach_

**_Nota:_**_ Hola a todos y Bienvenidos a la SSS, Esta historia es un poco diferente a los FanFics convencionales, está muy ligada a la realidad de la serie y espero poder ofrecerles respuesta a varias incógnitas que nos dejo el Maestro TITE KUBO en el desarrollo de la Serie BLEACH. Esta primera Saga está basada principalmente en la versión anime, espero disfruten leerla como yo disfrute escribirla, les sugeriré en cada parte importante en la saga un OST de Bleach para que se sientan un poco más atraídos. Un abrazo. Sodasha_

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

OST de Fondo: "On the Precipice of Defeat"

Todo comienza en una dimensión alterna al dangai, a la distancia se encuentra una chica quien entre las sombras que se desplaza a gran velocidad y es perseguida por 8 personajes misteriosos. Se desplaza velozmente por un sendero del dangai cuando de repente un dispositivo entre sus ropas comienza a sonar de manera sorpresiva

— no es posible—

Al revisar la señal que alertaba, el dispositivo señala cercanía a un personaje en particular, detectaba un reiatsu que ya era conocido para ella

— ¿está cerca...?—

Más sorpresa causa el lugar donde se emite la señal

— ¡es ella! ¡¿En el mundo humano?! ¡No puede ser!—

Mientras tanto los personajes que la siguen se identifican como shinigamis, uno de ellos, al parecer el más ágil de todos se le acerca por la espalda rápidamente

— ¿A donde crees que vas?, ¡esta vez no escaparas!—

Con un veloz movimiento logra cegarle la vista, al detenerse por solo un segundo, otro de los shinigamis, el más grande y fuerte de todos desenfunda su zanpakuto y con un grito estremecedor libera su shikai

— ¡Levántate, BONSE!—

Creando frente a ella una barricada de tierra que parece devorarla

— ¡pero que! ... ¡rayos!—

En cuestión de segundos los 6 shinigamis restantes la rodean completamente, con el filo de su zanpakuto, uno de los hombres la tiene por el cuello, al parecer estaba ansioso por atravesar su cuerpo con su espada

— ¡te tengo niñita inquieta! ¡Ya no podrás escapar!—

En tono desafiante, el hombre de contextura delgada y apariencia macabra hace una pregunta que la deja perpleja

— Capitán, ¿será que me permite atravesarla? Llevo muchos años esperando por esto, y...—

Acercando su zanpakuto al punto de hacerle un corte en el cuello, con más satisfacción afirma airosamente cerca de su oído

— no se imagina cuanto placer me daría matarla…—

Frente a ellos, otro de los hombres, joven y de un físico de ensueño, toma con su mano el extremo de la zanpakuto de su compañero obligándolo a alejarse de su cautiva

— ¿no puedes dejar de lado tus excentricidades, Marco? no es prudente que hagas ese tipo de demostraciones en presencia de nuestra única compañera—

Dirige su mirada a la única mujer entre el grupo de shinigamis, la cual se sonroja y lo ignora, el último del grupo se presenta, un hombre ya mayor, su emblema demuestra su rango de capitán al mando, con firmeza detiene a su subordinado

— ¡Suficiente! Ya escuche demasiado, ¡no olviden que tenemos la misión de capturar a esa chica!—

Bakonryu, el capitán del grupo, apunta con su espada a la chica y de manera desafiante le pregunta

— ¿Acaso no piensas defenderte?—

A lo que la chica responde felizmente sosteniendo el rastreador en su mano

— no puedo perder mí tiempo con ustedes—

Marco se enfurece y de nuevo se acerca a su presa

— ¡maldita insolente!—

Rápidamente se lanza a atacar, mientras que Kay quien los había separado anteriormente logra divisar un movimiento extraño proveniente de la chica

— ¡espera, Marco!—

Marco no detiene su ataque y se enfrenta a la chica de frente, de pronto de ella emana un viento color purpura el cual evita el ataque de su espada

— ¡maldita! ¡No me engañaras con eso de nuevo!—

Marco totalmente enfurecido esquiva el viento y redirige su ataque

— ¡MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ESTÚPIDA INSOLENTE!—

_OST: __"Creeping Shadows"_

De pronto a lo lejos, se ve una gran luz de un extremo del dangai, ¡el limpiador!

Bakonryu se dirige a su equipo

— ¡El limpiador nos alcanzó! ¡Todos retírense!—

A lo que Marco refuta

— ¡maldición!—

Todo el grupo comienza a correr lejos del limpiador, mientras que la chica logra detectar una salida y se dirige a ella, la única shinigami del grupo lo nota y corre tras la fugitiva desenvainando su zanpakuto

— Capitán ¡la prisionera está escapando!—

— ¡Bele, espera!—

Le grita su capitán,

— Capitán ¡yo voy por ella!—

Kay avanza para acercarse a su compañera, mientras que la shinigami más que decidida va tras la fugitiva

— ¡no dejare que escapes de nuevo!—

Entre más se acerca, la chica logra hacer una posición de manos invocando un bakudou, Kay nota la posición y se da cuenta que el limpiador va tras ellos, se acerca a Bele y la toma de la cintura para alejarla del peligro

— ¿que rayos haces?... ¡ Suéltame!—

Sujetándola hacia él, Kay le responde

— preciosa, tenemos que salir de aquí o el limpiador nos matara—

Bele se sonroja y continúa tratando de liberarse

— Pero ella se escapará...—

De pronto, la chica logra generar un gran agujero en el dangai el cual absorbe a todos en la zona.

Uno de los shinigamis restantes comunica a su capitán

— capitán, ese extraño portal, es una técnica muy avanzada de bakudou, ¡tenemos que alejarnos o nos absorberá!—

De inmediato, el Capitán Bakonryu redirige a su equipo

— ¡ESCUADRÓN! ¡REAGRÚPENSE! NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE, ¡MANTÉNGANSE JUNTOS!—

A lo lejos la chica se va en otra dirección dentro del agujero que abrió su técnica, antes de partir, dirige su mirada de manera desafiante al capitán del escuadrón, con un gesto amenazante se despide, sonríe y se pierde entre el portal

— Maldición, de nuevo logro escapar—

En ese momento la presión ejercida por el agujero envuelve a todos los shinigamis en la escena

— ¡CAPITÁN! ¡NOS ESTÁ ARRASTRANDO!—

Inevitablemente el agujero los atrapa y son transportados a otra dimensión, mientras que la chica dirige su rumbo al mundo de los vivos...

OST: "Oh So Tired"

En el mundo de los vivos, cae la noche, y un personaje con un tono muy peculiar de cabello atraviesa una ventana

— ¡maldición! Cada vez es más difícil estar tranquilo en casa—

Refunfuñando como siempre, Ichigo se incorpora a su cuerpo luego de una tarde agitada como shinigami, su tranquilidad se ve opacada por el alboroto excesivo en el piso inferior

— ¿que rayos? ¿Ahora qué ocurre con ellos?—

Se dirige al primer piso y se da cuenta de una visita poco esperada

— ¡Ichigo! Casi no bajas a cenar, traje comida especial de la tienda—

La pequeña pelinegra con una gran sonrisa está sentada en la mesa departiendo con la familia del peli naranja, mientras que Isshin, el padre de Ichigo no puede evitar su alegría al verla

— ¡QUE ALEGRÍA! ¡Mi hija adoptiva Rukia-san nos ha deleitado con su visita! ¡Estoy tan contento!—

— Ichigo pasa a cenar por favor, la cena ya está lista—

OST: "Head in the Clouds"

Le informa su hermana menor, a lo que el joven hace caso omiso y responde airosamente

— ¿Rukia? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas muy ocupada en el sei...? (¡Rayos!) ¿En tu nuevo trabajo?—

— Si lo estoy, simplemente quería pasar a saludar—

Le responde mientras ayuda a poner los platos en la mesa

— acaso ¿tienes algún problema con eso, Ichigo? —

— ¡jumm! deja de decir tonterías... eso no tiene nada que ver (se supone que ahora es teniente, debería ser más responsable) ya es tarde... ¿no te están esperando? —

— Ya le dije a tu padre si podía pasar la noche aquí y no hay ningún inconveniente—

Le responde mientras le pasa el plato a Isshin

— ¡aquí tiene, señor Kurosaki!—

— ¡¿QUEDARTE?! —

De la manera más airosa Rukia le responde

— ¡claro que sí! ¡Que yo recuerde, aun puedo hacerlo!—

Antes de empeorar la situación, Karin interviene observándolos sigilosamente

— Ichi-nii… no veo cual es el problema, se quedara con nosotras en nuestra habitación, o acaso ¿eso es lo que te molesta?—

A lo que el joven, un poco aturdido y muy enojado responde

— ¡por supuesto que no! No me interesa en lo absoluto—

Les da la espalda y finalmente comenta

— no me interesa si te quedas o no… Aun así, ¡ya deberías ir buscando otro lugar para quedarte!—

Un silencio molesto rodea el ambiente, Rukia agacha su mirada y deja de comer, la hermana menor de Ichigo se levanta de la mesa

— ¡hermano! ¿Porque dices eso?—

A lo que Karin también interviene

— ichi-nii no deberías... —

Rukia interrumpe

— ¡muchas gracias por la comida!—

Se levanta de la mesa y sube las escaleras, Ichigo se retracta y va tras ella

— ¡Rukia! ¡Espera! —

A lo que su padre en un tono hostil interrumpe

— ¡ICHIGO! —

Ichigo se detiene súbitamente

— Deberías ser más prudente con tus comentarios... Rukia san llevaba mucho tiempo sin venir a visitarnos, ¿y esta es tu forma de darle la bienvenida? Como buen caballero que eres deberías disculparte—

Ichigo se queda pensativo

— lo sé, discúlpenme pero, no tengo hambre—

E inmediatamente va tras ella.

En otro lugar, cerca al rio de ciudad Karakura, en el cielo comienza a abrirse una brecha extraña similar a una Garganta, al abrir complemente una sombra cae rápidamente en el agua, se pone de pie y extiende su mano donde lleva un identificador el cual se averió por la caída

— excelente, ahora no podré encontrarla—

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas, uno de los integrantes del escuadrón 12, Rin, está monitoreando las actividades del mundo humano, cuando logra detectar la brecha en el espacio, con un dulce en la boca y mucho sueño detecta la presencia extraña

— ¿jumm? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una entrada al mundo humano no autorizada?—

En Karakura, la chica de la sombra desecha el identificador

— mmm... no creí que necesitara usar esto ahora...—

Descubriendo su mano derecha comienza a retirarse un anillo en forma de huesos que tiene en el dedo anular hasta que lo retira completamente. De pronto de la chica comienza a emanar una presión espiritual (reiatsu) muy poderosa que hace temblar la tierra, en simultanea Rin en la sociedad de almas, El capitán comandante Genryusai, un hombre en las sombras y Rukia logran sentirla.

— Esta presión… ¡no puede ser!—

Encontrándose en la habitación de Ichigo, Rukia queda perpleja frente al reiatsu que logra percibir, de pronto su identificador comienza a sonar de manera diferente, lo revisa y nota una señal diferente a la de los huecos (hollows)

— ¡no es posible!—

En la sociedad de almas Rin muy sorprendida reacciona ante una señal de alerta en su monitor

— ¡no puede ser! ¡Es la señal! ... ¡tengo que avisarle al capitán comandante!—

Sale corriendo para el 1er escuadrón y de las sombras sale el Capitán Kurotsuchi con un gesto desconcertado.

En el mundo de los vivos, Ichigo interrumpe la concentración de Rukia

— oye, Rukia ¿qué haces en mi habitación...? —

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo la pelinegra abandona su gigai de manera apresurada, Ichigo no entiende lo que sucede hasta que escucha el sonido del identificador

— ¿Rukia, que sucede? ¿Es un hueco?—

Rukia voltea a verlo muy enojada, y se dirige a él de una forma que jamás había hecho

— ¡esto no es de su incumbencia, shinigami sustituto!—

Le da la espalda y sale por la ventana

— ¡espera Rukia!—

Preocupado, Ichigo revisa su insignia

— pero, si es un hueco, ¿porque mi insignia no reacciona y no puedo sentir nada?—

— ¡nee-san, nee-san! ¿A dónde vas nee-san? Ichigo ¿qué le hiciste a nee-san? *se sube encima de Ichigo* —

— ¿que rayos? Kon ¡deja de ser tan molesto! no le he hecho nada ¡no ves que se fue sin decir nada!—

— ¡no es eso! *se baja y ubica sobre la cama* ¡mi nee-san entro a la habitación muy triste! Jumm… y sé ¡que tú fuiste el causante, Ichigo!—

— no se dé que estás hablando... (Pero, ¿a dónde se fue Rukia?... ¿shinigami sustituto? ¿Porque me hablo de esa forma?... en verdad está molesta) —

Kon se desespera y salta por la ventana

— ¡NEE-SAN!—

— *agarrarlo de la cabeza* ¡KON! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿A dónde rayos crees que vas?—

— ¡voy tras mi nee-san! ¡Qué tal esté en peligro!—

— No lo creo, recuerda que ya es una teniente, además no quiso que fuera tras ella, esperemos a que regrese... —

— Mmm nee-san...—

En la sociedad de almas, Rin llega al cuartel del escuadrón 1 a la oficina del capitán comandante, el teniente Sasakibe detiene su entrada

— espera, ¿a dónde te diriges? —

— ¡tengo que hablar con el Capitán Comandante! ¡Es un asunto urgente! —

Del interior del recinto se oye la voz del capitán comandante

— Sasakibe, Déjala pasar—

— eh… si señor—

Al abrir la puerta, Rin entra nerviosa y apurada

— ¡Capitán Comandante! Le tengo noticias urgentes…—

En ese momento el Comandante Yamamoto la interrumpe

— No tienes que alertarme, ya sé lo que está sucediendo─

— Pero… Comandante─

— ¿se encuentra en el mundo de los vivos?─

— sí señor, llego hace unos momentos y los sensores captaron su presión espiritual en cantidades alarmantes, se hizo visible y facilitó su rastreo pero solo duro unos momentos, ya no puedo seguirla, su presión volvió a desaparecer, señor─

— buen trabajo, continúe con el monitoreo para ver si vuelve a ubicarla, nadie puede enterarse de esto, ni siquiera el capitán del 12vo escuadrón, ¿quedo claro, oficial?─

— si… ¡si señor!─

Atendiendo a las órdenes de su superior, Rin se retira, mientras Sasakibe ingresa al recinto y mira al Capitán Yamamoto muy angustiado

— Capitán, ¿Sucede algo malo?─

Genryusai le da la espalda y le ordena expresamente

— Sasakibe, necesito que prepares a tus mejores hombres, ordénales que vayan al mundo de los vivos… necesito que la encuentren y la traigan ante mi─

Con gran sorpresa, Sasakibe discute con su capitán

— ¿la traigan? Señor… usted se refiere a…—

— ¿Acaso, no he sido claro con lo que dije Sasakibe? —

— ¡pero señor!, eso significa que usted piensa…—

— ¡Sasakibe! – golpeando su bastón contra el suelo – No permitiré que me sigas cuestionando, te ordeno que la traigas y la presentes ante mi ¿entendido? —

Con un tono de molestia, finalmente Sasakibe atiende a la orden

— si… señor─

OST: "Raw Breath of Danger"

En el mundo de los vivos, Rukia se dirige rápidamente al epicentro de la señal

— ¡ya estoy cerca! No puede ser, No puede ser, en verdad es…─

A la distancia, logra divisar a la chica de la sombra, ella ve que Rukia se aproxima y vuelve a ponerse su argolla de hueso y su presión espiritual desaparece al igual que la señal en el rastreador de Rukia.

Rukia llega frente al rio donde está la sombra mirándola de manera sorprendida, sin dudarlo se dirige a ella

— ¡Muéstrame tu rostro!─

Entre una capa oscura, la chica se sonríe

— tiempo sin verte Rukia─ Se descubre completamente el rostro ─¡veo que no te costó trabajo encontrarme!─

Rukia queda totalmente paralizada al verla, un nombre es lo único que logra pronunciar

— So… Sodasha─

En la sociedad de almas, el capitán del 12vo escuadrón, Mayury Kurotsuchi se encuentra en su laboratorio, frente a un extraño monitor totalmente emocionado

— así que al fin regreso, esto será muy interesante─

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

¿Quién será este nuevo personaje? ¿Cuál es la preocupación del capitán comandante?

¡La segunda parte de la Saga Secreta Seireitei pronto llegara!


	2. Parte 2 Una Shinigami entre nosotros

_Fan Fic con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Mangaka creador y director de Bleach_

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

OST: "Raw Breath of Danger"

En el anterior corte…

Una chica desde las sombras llega al mundo de los vivos generando alerta en la sociedad de almas, Rukia es la primera en encontrarla.

— ¡Muéstrame tu rostro!─

Entre una capa oscura, la chica se sonríe

— tiempo sin verte Rukia─ Se descubre completamente el rostro ─¡veo que no te costó trabajo encontrarme!─

Rukia queda totalmente paralizada al verla, un nombre es lo único que logra pronunciar

— So… Sodasha─

OST: "Dodo Dance"

— ¿qué te sucede? ¿Esa es tu forma de saludar a una vieja amiga?─

Totalmente sorprendida Rukia se acerca a ella

— ¿En verdad, eres tú?─

Sodasha se revisa de cuerpo entero y riendo le responde

— eso parece *se toca la cabeza debido a la caída* al parecer aún tengo serios problemas con mis caídas─

La chica se encuentra totalmente empapada y en toda la mitad del rio, Rukia no puede evitar burlarse de ella

— es cierto, siempre caes en situaciones como esas… espera… ¡TONTA! ¡Cómo se te ocurre quitarte el anillo y exponerte de esa manera!─

— ¡oye, lo siento! mi rastreador se dañó con la caída, sabía que esta sería la única forma para que me encontraras─

— ¡TONTA COMO SE TE OCURRE! ¡Como puedes ser tan descuidada!─

— ¡ya, ya! Déjame en paz, créeme que no extrañaba para nada tus sermones de anciana, porque mejor no me ayudas a salir de este pozo que creo que… *splash*─

Sodasha da un paso y se hunde completamente, Rukia queda en la orilla y sonríe

— ¡Ja! igual de tonta como siempre─

OST: "A Requiem"

Mientras tanto en el dangai, la otra dimensión que abrió Sodasha a su paso crea una brecha a Hueco Mundo, los shinigamis que van cayendo llegan a este aterrador lugar

— ¿están todos bien?─

El Capitán Bakonryu se levanta para revisar a sus hombres

Kay se acerca a Bele y la toma del brazo

— ¿estas bien, hermosa?—

— si *se mueve bruscamente para soltarse* y ya deja de decirme así, es muy molesto—

Mientras tanto Marco desempolva su traje y se muestra completamente furioso

— maldita mocosa, ¡juro que cuando la vea le atravesare el estómago!—

Reidel, el shinigami de aspecto enorme entrega el reporte de la situación

— todos estamos bien capitán, este lugar... al parecer estamos en Hueco Mundo—

De pronto, uno de los shinigamis del grupo que cayo lejos de los demás logra divisar la presencia de huecos cerca de ellos

— Capitán, esto es hueco mundo, tenemos que escondernos pron…—

Es violentamente atacado por un hueco enorme

— ¡maldición! ESCUADRÓN ATENTO, EL ENEMIGO ESTÁ ACERCÁNDOSE—

OST: "Heat of the Battle"

En cuestión de segundos, todo el grupo se encuentra rodeado y comienza una terrible batalla con centenares de huecos. Los cuatro shinigamis restantes siguen en pie, durante la sangrienta pelea Bele se encuentra en grave peligro

— ¡no podré escapar! ¡Este no puede… no puede ser mi fin! ¡No puedo morir aquí!—

Un hueco se abalanza sobre ella y de pronto… Kay lo detiene con su espada

— ¿me estabas esperando, hermosa?—

— ¡Kay!—

— ¡Ja! es la primera vez que me llamas por el nombre, eso es buena señal *hace retroceder al hueco* mientras yo esté aquí preciosa, no dejare que nadie te haga daño—

— No entiendo ¿Por qué haces esto?—

— no es obvio, no permitiré que nada te aleje de mi lado preciosa Bele... mientras te tenga cerca... ¡siempre seré mucho más fuerte!—

OST: "Peaceful Afternoon"

Mientras el escuadrón de shinigamis se enfrenta en hueco mundo, en el mundo de los vivos, Sodasha y Rukia van caminando por la calle…

— estoy toda empapada… ¡Aaahh Rayos! NO QUERÍA BAÑARME TODAVÍA—

— Haces demasiado escándalo por eso, Es increíble que alguien como tu rango aun tenga esas penosas dificultades—

— No te burles de mi Rukia, quien te manda no enseñarme bien *Refunfuña sacudiéndose la ropa* esto es totalmente humillante… a propósito, tengo mucho sueño ¡quiero dormir! He dormido muy mal estos días y merezco un merecido descanso, estás viviendo acá ¿verdad, Rukia?—

— si…—

El habla de la pelinegra se interrumpe al recordar las palabras de Ichigo

— ya deberías ir buscando un lugar donde quedarte—

Su rostro inmediatamente se entristece, Sodasha la nota pensativa

— Rukia ¿Qué sucede?—

— no es nada, ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar? tengo q pasar por unas cosas…—

Es inevitable notar la tristeza en el rostro de Rukia, Sodasha simplemente la mira y asiente

— mmm está bien, como quieras—

Mientras tanto, en casa de Ichigo

— NEE-SAN, NEE-SAN—

Ichigo quien se encuentra recostado en su cama y con la vena alborotada, se levanta de golpe

— ¡ya cállate maldito muñeco de felpa! *lo golpea* ¡Ya me estas fastidiando!—

— ¡Ichigo, maldito! ¿Acaso no estas preocupado por mi Nee-san? ya lleva mucho tiempo y no regresa—

— *se da la vuelta y lo ignora* ese no es mi problema—

— ¡Ichigo!–

Cuando de pronto Rukia entra por la ventana

— ¡nee-san! ¡Regresaste!—

— ¿Kon? solo vine por mi gigai…—

Ichigo se levanta de su cama y se acerca a ella

— Rukia ¿Qué sucedió, todo está bien?—

— esto no es tu asunto shinigami…—

— ¡YA DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! Me estas…—

OST: "Comical World"

De pronto un pie interrumpe la conversación y se posa sobre la cara de Ichigo

— ruki ruki ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque te tardas? ¡Ya tengo sueño!—

— ¡pero, que rayos!

— ¿oh? Qué raro, mi pie está hablando—

— ¿Quién demonios eres? *retirando el pie de Sodasha de su cara* (¿Porque no pude sentir en que momento llego?)—

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién rayos eres tú, pie raro?—

Rukia entra a su gigai he interrumpe

— ¡Sodasha, nos vamos!—

— ¡SI! ¡ADIÓS, PIECITO RARO!—

— ¿piecito?... un momento ¿a dónde rayos crees que vas, Rukia?—

Saliendo por la ventana, mira de reojo al peli naranja

— ya tengo otro lugar donde quedarme…—

— Ru…—

— Nee-san no me dejes, ¡llévame contigo! ¡NEE-SAAAAN!–

— Kon, ya déjala—

Ichigo simplemente se queda observando como se aleja

— si es lo que quiere, no tenemos por qué hacer tanto escandalo—

Apaga las luces y finalmente se recuesta

— ¿pero que rayos te pasa, Ichigo? mmm nee-san... *se sienta en la cama* yo esperare a que ella regrese...—

— has lo que quieras, solo no me fastidies—

— Ichigo eres un completo idiota, además ¿no te parece sospechosa esa mujer con la que estaba mi nee-san?... es un tanto atractiva pero nunca la había visto ¿crees que sea una shinigami también?... ¡oe! Ichigo... ¡oe!... ¡maldición! ¡deja de ignorarme!—

En la calle

— ¿Quien es ese chico? ¿Por qué siento que lo he visto antes? ¿Es un nuevo amigo tuyo, Rukia?—

— Es simplemente un shinigami sustituto—

OST: "Diago 45 Degrees Tango"

— ¿um? ¿Eso se puede? Mmm pues no te miento, ¡está muy lindo!—

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué rayos dices?—

— En verdad es muy lindo, tiene un color muy raro de cabello pero es atractivo, ¿no te parece? —

Rukia se queda un momento pensando en el peli naranja, se sonroja

— no digas tonterías, ese idiota solamente causa problemas—

— jajajaja ¡ya veo! Eso quiere decir que están peleando ¿no es así?—

— ¿Qué? ¡ya cállate! ¡Ushh! Ya había olvidado lo molesta que eres, solo cállate que ya casi llegamos…—

OST: "Orihime's Line"

Ambas se aproximan a la tienda de Urahara Kisuke

— Aquí es—

Antes de que golpee la puesta, Urahara la abre rápidamente

— ¡Rukia san! Que agradable e inesperada visita, Bienvenida a mi tienda *levanta la mirada y ve a Sodasha* veo que vienes acompañada…—

— ¡Buenas noches señor! *a espaldas de Rukia le señala con el dedo en señal de que guarde silencio y lo saluda haciendo una reverencia* me sorprende que pueda verme—

— Buenas noches señorita, no debería extrañarle, ¿A que debo el honor de su visita, señorita Kuchiki?—

— Urahara ¿podrías dejarnos pasar la noche aquí? Si no es molestia…—

— ¿pasar la noche? ¿Acaso sucedió algo, Rukia san? ¿Dónde está Ichigo?—

— solo será esta noche *le hace una reverencia* por favor Urahara!—

— jumm… ya veo, bueno, en ese caso, creo que esta noche seremos muchos más en casa, ¡Sean bienvenidas, señoritas!—

Rukia entra primero y pasos atrás pasa Sodasha frente a Urahara

OST: "Princess in Captivity"

— qué bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, Capitán Kisuke…—

— lo mismo digo, señorita Sodasha, sea bienvenida a mi humilde hogar—

Sodasha sonríe, mientras que Urahara en voz alta

— Jinta ¡tenemos visitas! Prepara su descanso—

Jinta, quien esta Dentro de la tienda responde al llamado

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Ururu no está haciendo nada! ¡Rayos!—

Terminado el alboroto, se acomoda a Rukia y a Sodasha en habitaciones separadas

Sodasha con ropas de dormir, se arroja a la colcha del suelo

— ¡AL FIN! Hace siglos que no dormía en una cama decente, disculpa Rukia pero no acostumbro a dormir acompañada—

— No te preocupes, espero descanses, Sodasha, en verdad me alegra volver a verte—

— Lo sé, tendremos tiempo para hablar después, descansa bien Ruki, espero que no se te olvide a que vine—

— lo se… buenas noches—

OST: "Mysterious"

Sodasha queda sola en su habitación y poco después llega Urahara

— así que por fin regresaste, Sodasha sama—

— ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que detesto las formalidades, Kisuke? además, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?—

— lo siento señorita, no puedo hablarle con irrespeto sabiendo su rango—

— ¡puff! deja las tonterías, hace años perdí ese título y créeme que no me interesa recuperarlo… gracias por guardar silencio frente a Rukia—

— no tienes que agradecerlo, además, supongo que hay una razón que explique el porqué de tu regreso ¿no es así?—

— supones bien, aunque sinceramente no había planeado hacerlo tan pronto... y mi llegada aquí fue un tanto accidental, aun así, hace mucho tiempo le prometí entrenarla luego de que Kaien muriera—

— ¿entrenarla?—

— aún no ha despertado su verdadero poder ¿no es así?, además, ese chico de cabello raro que vi hace un momento tiene algo de ella, pude notarlo con solo verlo—

— ¿te refieres a Ichigo san?—

— con que se llama Ichigo, pues se parece bastante a él…—

De pronto una sombra entra estrepitosamente a la habitación de manera acelerada, Sodasha la percibe

— ya te estabas demorando…—

Enojada, entra Yoruichi y se ubica frente a ella

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—

Urahara trata de calmar la situación

— ¡Yoruichi san! Por favor, tenemos invitados en casa—

— ya sé que Kuchiki Rukia está aquí… lo que no entiendo es *señalando a Sodasha* ¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí?

— Ya deberían saberlo, vine simplemente para ayudarle a Rukia con su bankai—

Yoruichi y Urahara se sorprenden

— solo viene a eso, así que les pido guarden el secreto de mi visita, no quiero peleas ni nada parecido, vine por Rukia y cuando acabe con ella ¡yo me largo!—

Urahara interviene

— …está bien, pero, es seguro que en la sociedad de almas algunos ya saben que estas aquí—

— Supongo que si… no te preocupes Kisuke, yo arreglare eso, nadie puede perjudicarlos a ustedes por mi culpa, solo niega que estoy aquí y no tendrás problemas, además, mientras no me retire el anillo, les será más difícil encontrarme—

— ¿el anillo? —

— ¿eh? Jaja olvida lo que dije… es solo un comentario sarcástico—

Yoruichi interrumpe

— espera… ¿cómo rayos piensas entrenar a Rukia para su bankai? ¿Acaso estás pensando en usar nuestro método con ella?

— ya tengo pensado el método y el espacio para eso, solo necesito un poco de ayuda, Kisuke eso es tu especialidad, pero por ahora, déjenme sola quiero dormir, mañana será un día muy largo—

Yoruichi, sin dejar el enojo, sale de la habitación

— ¡ja! Está bien "su alteza" que descanse, Espero que no cause más problemas—

— no te preocupes Shijoin, tú sabes como soy—

— *sonriente* eso es lo que me preocupa—

OST: "Torn Apart"

En la otra habitación, Rukia se encuentra pensativa y recordando las palabras de Ichigo

— ya deberías ir buscando donde quedarte—

Recostada en su futon, siente como la rabia se apodera de ella

— ¡Ichigo, idiota! Tal parece que él ya no me necesita… ¿Por qué rayos aún sigo preocupándome por ese tonto? Todo esto es inútil… sentirme frustrada como me siento ahora no sirve de nada, lo pensé desde el comienzo… estos sentimientos… solo son una molestia…—

En la sociedad de almas, Sasakibe se encuentra reunido con diez de sus mejores hombres

— La persona que vamos a enfrentar es muy peligrosa y muy poderosa, es nuestra misión detenerla y traerla aquí en el primer intento de lo contrario, lo más probable es que se presenten bajas, ¿entendieron? —

— ¡si señor! —

Sasakibe se retira al despacho del Capitán Yamamoto

— ya estamos listos para partir, señor —

— De acuerdo, Te lo encargo, Sasakibe, nadie más puede enterarse de esto—

— Sí señor, con su permiso me retiro—

OST: "Going Home"

Al irse su teniente, el capitán comandante se retira a un pequeño cuarto atrás de su despacho e inmediatamente, vagos recuerdos golpean su mente, años atrás, una joven corre tras él, la cabellera blanca del Capitán aun escasea y al parecer, la actitud de la pequeña solo provoca que las canas salgan mucho más rápido.

— Lo hice, lo hice, ¡Al fin conseguí mi espada! ¿quiere verla, Comandante? —

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —

— Comandante… mire, esta es mi Zanpakuto ¿puede creer que ya la tengo? Estoy muy emocionada—

— Jumm… una jovencita tan irresponsable como tú con un arma ¿Qué estarán pensando los altos mandos? —

— ¿Cómo dice eso? Si fue usted quien insistió en que me dieran esto o ¿acaso lo olvida?—

— Niña insolente, muy bien, de ser así, una Oheina como tú, solo tiene que entrenar para ser más fuerte *le pone la mano en la cabeza* ¿cree que será más fuerte que yo oheina-sodasha?—

— Comandante, sabe que odio que me llame así… ¡claro que si! ¡Estará muy orgulloso de mí! Se lo aseguro, comandante—

Los recuerdos divagan en la mente del Capitán, quien por el cansancio se sienta y se queda pensativo en la oscuridad.

— Tantos años han pasado y aun… no he podido ver tu espada oheina-sodasha…—

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

¿El bankai de Rukia? ¿Quién es este nuevo personaje? ¡Esperemos con ansias la siguiente parte!


	3. Parte 3 Viejos amigos, Nuevos enemigos

_Fan Fic con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Mangaka creador y director de Bleach_

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

En la sociedad de almas, en una de las puertas Senkaimon, Sasakibe y sus hombres se preparan para salir al mundo de los vivos antes del amanecer

— ¿Ya están listos? —

— ¡Si señor! —

— Entonces ¡abran las puertas! —

Finalmente se abren las puertas, a lo lejos está el capitán Yamamoto, Sasakibe nota en él un aire de desasosiego

— (no se preocupe Capitán, hare lo que sea necesario para traerla de vuelta) ¡Escuadrón, avance!—

Mientras el escuadrón de Sasakibe abandona el Seireitei, en el mundo de los vivos en casa de Urahara, la nueva visitante despierta después de un merecido descanso

— ¡aaaawwww! *estirándose* ¡qué bien dormí! *sale caminando por la tienda* hace años que no tocaba una cama decente… a propósito… ¿Dónde se abra metido Rukia? No la encontré en su habitación… veamos… ¿Rukia? ¿Rukia? ¿Dónde estás? —

De la nada sale Urahara tras ella

— Rukia san ya se fue, Sodasha san—

— *gritando* ¡KISUKE! ¿Qué te pasa? No me asustes de esa manera… casi me matas de un infarto… espera… ¿se fue? ¿A dónde? —

— A la escuela donde estudia con Ichigo—

— ¿a la escuela? ¡Ja! ¿Va a la escuela en este mundo? ¿Con el lindo peli naranja? Eso sí es gracioso…—

— ¿Lindo peli naranja? Señorita, ¿Qué diría su padre de oírla hablar así? —

— ¿de qué hablas? Como si eso me importara en estos momentos… además, no te permito que hables frente a mí de ese tema…—

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señorita Sodasha—

— Ya basta Kisuke, déjate de tonterías… siempre has sido lo bastante inoportuno como para fastidiarme ¿no te parece? y a decir verdad, esa no es mi prioridad en este momento… aprovechando que Rukia no está en casa, necesito que me ayudes con algo—

— ¿es para el entrenamiento? —

— Por supuesto, ¿podrías ayudarme? —

— *la mira con sigilo* claro que si, como podría negarme… después de tanto tiempo sería una completa descortesía de mi parte no ayudarla con sus pendientes—

— Que modesto, Kisuke… entonces, vamos de una buena vez… estos años por fuera me han enseñado un par de cosas que debes saber—

**Nota** **aclaratoria**: en este fic, aun los tengo estudiando jejejeje, disculpen las molestias

En la escuela, con pasos airosos, Orihime se aproxima al salón de clases.

— *entrando al salón* ¡Kurosaki-kun, buenos días! —

— Orihime *le sonríe* ¡buenos días! —

— me alegra verte Kurosaki-kun, ¡traje algo para ti! *Sacando de una bolsa una preparación*—

OST: "Comical World"

— *con cara de preocupación* que… ¿Qué es eso Orihime? (¡que rayos! creo que esa cosa se está moviendo) –

— ¡es un pan de ajo con chocolate y gomas! ¡Está muy bueno! —

— Te lo agradezco Orihime, pero no podría aceptarlo—

— No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, lo dejare en este empaque para que lo lleves después—

— Está bien, Te lo agradezco…—

— jeje… no es nada… espera ¿Y Kuchiki san? Es extraño que aún no haya llegado, me entere que estaba visitándonos de nuevo, pensé que volvería a la escuela—

Vagos pensamientos llegan a la mente de Ichigo y su gesto se opaca

— no se… no creo que ella venga el día de hoy (esa tonta, ¿en dónde rayos pasaría la noche esa maldita enana?) —

Orihime nota el cambio de ánimo de Ichigo

— ya veo… mmm aun así la esperare, también traje pan para ella—

De pronto entra Rukia al salón, Orihime la ve

— ¡Kuchiki san! Qué bueno que viniste—

— ¿Orihime?… ¡buenos días! *toma a su asiento*—

— mira, te traje esto *entregándole otro de sus panes*—

— ¿eh? Te lo agradezco Orihime…—

— No es nada… *viendo a Ichigo* ves, Kurosaki-kun, ¡Kuchiki san si vino a la escuela hoy! —

— eso veo… buenos días…

— *interrumpiendo a Ichigo* ya va a comenzar la clase, es mejor esperar al profesor—

El gesto de la Segadora enfurece al sustituto

— *se levanta enojado* ¡oye enana, que rayos te…!—

En esos momentos, el Profesor hace su entrada

— ¡Buenos días a todos! Tomen sus asientos... buen día Joven Kurosaki, al parecer tiene mucha energía el día de hoy, ¿porque no nos comparte de su ánimo y pasa al frente? —

— ¿Qué? … eh ¡si señor! —

Ichigo pasa al frente mientras que Orihime nota la actitud extraña entre los dos ya que Rukia trata de no ver a Ichigo y evade cualquier contacto con él. Mientras tanto el escuadrón de Sasakibe llega al mundo de los vivos, se abren las puertas del Senkaimon y salen todos los segadores, pero, tras ellos una sombra sale rápidamente y se aleja del grupo sin que nadie la note. Sasakibe se dirige a su escuadrón

— Ya estamos en el mundo de los vivos, No podemos sentir la presión espiritual de la persona que estamos buscando porque tiene una habilidad para esconderla, por lo tanto nos dividiremos en grupos y trataremos de identificarla lo más pronto posible—

— pero teniente ¿Cómo podemos identificar a la sospechosa? —

— lo más probable es que no esté en un gigai, es una chica alta de cabello largo de tono oscuro, posiblemente tenga un traje similar al de un segador o un atuendo de la nobleza y a diferencia de nosotros, no tiene una zanpakuto visible, de igual forma si la encuentran de frente ella los atacará o tratará de huir. Así que, espero que todos estén muy atentos al encontrarla, no pueden permitir que escape, deben ser muy precavidos, si ella lo desea, puede matarlos en cuestión de segundos ¿Entendido? —

— ¡si señor! —

Todos los segadores se dividen en grupos de dos y comienzan a buscar, mientras que Sasakibe se va solo. En ese momento en la tienda de Urahara, Urahara y Sodasha regresan de una dimensión alterna.

— Es simplemente sorprendente ¿cómo pudiste encontrar un espacio con esas características, Sodasha sama? —

— Tuve muchos años para encontrar ese lugar, llegue a él por accidente hace algún tiempo, es perfecto para que me vaya con Rukia al entrenamiento. Solo necesitaba una forma rápida de llegar y algunas comodidades en el sitio… a propósito Kisuke, ¿cuánto debo por este favor? —

— ¿Cuánto debe? ¿Cómo dice eso, Sodasha sama? No sería capaz de pedirle nada, no después de todo lo que ha pasado—

— ¡Ja! Sigues siendo tan modesto conmigo ahora como en el Seireitei, te agradezco tu ayuda pero te pido que quites de mi nombre ese formalismo, me es desagradable… *de repente siente la presión espiritual de Sasakibe al igual que Urahara*… ¡vaya, vaya¡ creo que tengo visitas especiales—

— eso parece, ¿Qué piensa hacer, señorita? —

— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Al igual que tú, él es otro de los tantos "modestos" por lo tanto saldré a recibirlo antes de que me encuentre aquí, no quiero que sepa dónde estoy *comienza a alejarse en dirección al teniente, de golpe se detiene* Kisuke, antes de irme, necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí ¿podrías conseguirme un mejor traje? Estas ropas de segadora… ya no me quedan como antes, a decir verdad, ya no me gusta portar algo como esto—

— claro que sí, traeré a alguien para que haga un nuevo vestuario para usted… pero Sodasha san… ¿Qué piensa hacer cuando se encuentre con el Teniente y sus hombres? —

— ¿Qué pienso hacer? *con una sonrisa estremecedora* no te preocupes… *mirándolo fijamente* ya no puedo matar a nadie más, si es eso lo que te preocupa *desaparece*—

Urahara queda sorprendido ante tal comentario

— ¿matar a nadie más? Eso… es algo sorpresivo… Sodasha sama—

Ya en la ciudad, llegando al rio donde Sodasha entro la primera vez al mundo de los vivos, se encuentra Sasakibe rastreando la zona

— Estoy seguro que fue en este punto donde el Capitán logro sentirla la primera vez, es frustrante no poder rastrearla con nada—

Sasakibe comienza a recordar, en el Seireitei en una mansión fuera del Gotei 13, una chica va corriendo por todos los pasillos huyendo de él

— ¡Sakí! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme eso? —

— Señorita es su trabajo, ¡tiene que usar ropas acordes a su posición! —

— Eres muy molesto ¡déjame en paz! —

— Señorita por favor, hoy es su prueba, no puede irse sin un traje adecuado—

— ¡waaaaaaaaaaa! No quiero, ¡no vas a obligarme a ponerme esa cosa! —

OST: "Enemy Unseen"

Los recuerdos se interrumpen cuando una sombra se posa a las espaldas de Sasakibe

— Aún sigo sin vestir esas horribles prendas que querías que usara, Saki…—

Sasakibe se sorprende, se da vuelta y empuña su zanpakuto, sus ojos desvarían al ver a la persona que esta tras él

— Señorita, en realidad es usted…—

— Ya han pasado muchos años de no verte, Sasakibe—

— digo lo mismo Señorita Sodasha… aún sigue siendo terrible con su forma de vestir—

— es verdad, nunca he sido buena con la vestimenta, además, detesto este traje que traigo puesto, de no ser porque aún no he logrado cambiarlo, lo quemaría y lo destrozaría completamente… estas prendas solo me recuerdan la maldita traición que sufrí por parte de todos ustedes…—

— *apuntándola con su espada* ahora entenderá, la razón por la cual estoy aquí ¿no es así? —

En seguida, llegan tras él los demás segadores de su escuadrón, Sodasha comienza a burlarse de ellos

— Acaso… ¿piensas detenerme solo con diez hombres? Jajajaja ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR! —

De los pies de la chica, emana un viento color purpura que sobresale estrepitosamente, su presión espiritual comienza a aumentar

— si no pudieron conmigo mil hombres ¿ACASO CREES QUE PODRÁN SOLO DIEZ INÚTILES Y TÚ? —

Sasakibe y sus hombres se preparan para pelear, Sodasha se abalanza sobre ellos y comienzan la batalla

En la escuela de Ichigo, están en el tiempo del almuerzo, Rukia sale rápidamente del salón e Ichigo va tras ella, Orihime los sigue de lejos

— ¡oe! ¡enana! ¡Espera! —

— *acelerando el paso* déjame en paz, idiota ¡no quiero ver tu estúpido rostro! —

— ¿qué demonios dices? ¡Detente de una maldita vez! —

A lo lejos se encentran Chad y Uryu, Uryu ve a Orihime que va tras los segadores y la llama

— Inoue san ¿Qué sucede? —

— Ishida Kun… Sado Kun … parece que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san están discutiendo—

— ¿de nuevo? —

— eso parece… *se entristece*—

— no deberías sentirte triste, Inoue san—

— lo sé pero… no me gusta ver triste a Kurosaki-kun—

Chad interviene en la conversación

— no deberías preocuparte, es normal que peleen, ese es el tipo de relación que tienen ellos dos, a decir verdad, sería preocupante si esto no ocurriera—

A lo que Uryu añade

— Sado San tiene razón, Inoue san, veras que en un rato ya estarán como si nada hubiese pasado—

No muy lejos de ellos, Ichigo logra detener a Rukia tomándola de un brazo

— ¡¿podrías detenerte de una maldita vez?! —

— *voltea y se suelta bruscamente* ¡déjame en paz sustituto idiota! —

— ¿Por qué rayos me dices sustituto? ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Acaso ya se te olvido¿ —

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¡Tss! ¡Eres un idiota! *se da la vuelta y comienza a irse*—

— ¡espera! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo! * vuelve a tomarla del brazo y la sujeta fuertemente*—

OST: "Requiem for the Lost Ones"

En ese momento, algo dentro de Rukia comienza a hervir, su enojo y su ira se reflejan en un solo movimiento, le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al sustituto

— ¡¿acaso eres estúpido?! ¡¿Cómo debo hablar que me dejes en paz?!

A lo lejos los demás quedan asombrados mientras Ichigo queda paralizado

— ¡ya no tengo ninguna razón para estar en este lugar! Ya... Ya no me… ¡ya no me necesitan aquí!, REGRESARE A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS A OCUPAR EL LUGAR QUE ME CORRESPONDE *sale corriendo*

Ichigo queda estupefacto… la ve alejarse y finalmente corre tras ella

— (maldita enana, ese golpe, en verdad me dolió) —

Orihime trata de ir tras Ichigo pero Uryu interviene

— ¡Kurosaki-kun espera!

— es mejor que no vayas, Inoue, este asunto solo les concierne a esos dos—

— pero… ¿Ishida kun? —

OST: "Nothing Can Be Explained"

Mientras Rukia trata de huir de Ichigo quien no deja de seguirla, la pelea entre el grupo de Sasakibe y Sodasha está a punto de terminar. Todos los hombres de Sasakibe están en el suelo y él es el único que puede sostenerse apoyado de su zanpakuto.

— (no puedo creer lo fuerte que se ha vuelto la señorita… es impresionante) —

— te dije que no podrías detenerme con tan pocos hombres, Sasakibe—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo derribarnos a todos tan rápido? —

— no deberías sorprenderte… tampoco deberías preocuparte, los demás solo están inconscientes y no tienen heridas graves, al igual que tu…—

— señorita ¿a que ha venido? —

— No tengo nada que ver con la Sociedad de almas ni tengo intensiones de regresar… solo tengo una tarea pendiente y me iré apenas termine…—

— Se ha vuelto una shinigami muy fuerte… estoy realmente impresionado con su fuerza, pero, parte de mi misión en esta pelea aún no se ha completado, señorita *desaparece*—

— *sorprendida* (a ese perro viejo aún no se le acaban los trucos) ¿dónde está? —

De pronto, Sasakibe logra hacer una posición de manos con tinta y marca cuatro puntos en la espalda de Sodasha, de ellos comienzan a marcarse los logos de cuatro de los escuadrones de guardias de la corte

— (¡maldición! no pude darme cuenta en qué momento se puso tras de mi) ¿Qué rayos se supone que hiciste, Sasakibe? —

Sasakibe recuerda momentos antes de salir del Seireitei, en una charla con el Capitán Comandante

— En caso de no poder traerla contigo, te mostrare como puedes debilitar sus poderes—

— ¿debilitar, señor? —

— así es… es algo muy común con los Capitanes que van al mundo de los vivos, sus poderes son reducidos por medio de las marcas de los escuadrones al que pertenecen, si llegases a verte en dificultades, solo tienes que marcar cuatro sellos en su cuerpo, esto debe disminuir por lo menos en un ochenta por ciento sus capacidades de pelea—

— Pero señor… esto sería demasiado arriesgado…—

— En este momento está en riesgo mucho más que su vida, Teniente. Si no la detenemos nosotros, lo más probable es que ellos interfieran—

— Usted se refiere a…—

— Ellos saben muy bien de su existencia y estoy seguro que saben dónde ubicarla, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que lleguen…—

Arrodillado en el suelo, Sasakibe termina de marcar los logos de los escuadrones en la parte baja de la espalda de Sodasha

— he… he sellado parte de sus poderes, estos sellos de protección limitaran el uso de sus poderes tanto en el mundo de los vivos como en cualquier otro lugar, señorita—

— *sonriendo* ¿en serio? ¿estás diciendo que tú has sellado mis poderes? Jajajajaja ¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDESES, SASAKIBE! —

— *sorprendido* ¿Qué dice? —

— ¿acaso crees que con esos cuatro sellos podrás debilitarme completamente? —

OST: "Burden of the Past"

Sodasha le da la espalda y se descubre la piel, bajo sus ropas en toda la extensión de su cuerpo están los 13 sellos de los 13 escuadrones

— ¡no puede ser! —

— adivino quien te dio la orden de ponerme estas cosas, pero lamento decirte que él mismo, antes de irme del Seireitei me puso los nueve sellos viejos que están en mi espalda *se cubre la espalda* así que siempre he peleado con ellos y cada uno solo retiene el diez por ciento de mis poderes—

— *totalmente impactado* eso no… no puede… ¡no puede ser posible! —

— no deberías estar tan sorprendido, acaso ¿olvidas quién soy?… a propósito *busca un collar que prende de su cuello que contiene la insignia del 1er escuadrón* quiero que te lleves esto contigo *lo arranca y lo lanza al suelo cerca de Sasakibe*—

Sasakibe comienza a perder el sentido luego de usar la técnica para marcar a Sodasha, antes de desmayar, logra ver con claridad el collar que Sodasha le arroja

— E…es...esto es…—

— Sasakibe… dile a ese hombre… que con esto le demuestro lo que siento hacia el—

— es… Espere… señorita…—

Finalmente Sodasha desaparece y Sasakibe pierde la conciencia. A lo lejos se encuentra Urahara quien estuvo atento a toda la pelea

— Con que no puede matar a nadie ¿verdad? Ese medallón causará muchos problemas, Sodasha san…—

Tras Urahara, la sombra misteriosa que salió de la puerta Senkaimon se encuentra también observando la escena, termina de observar y desaparece.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

¡Ya comienzan a descubrirse las verdades… espera con ansias la próxima parte!


	4. Chapter 4 Sentimientos Encontrados

Fic con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoria pertenecen a Kubo Tite, Mangaka director de Bleach

En el anterior corte, Sasakibe y sus hombres llegan al mundo de los vivos en busca de Sodasha, después de una cruenta pelea Sodasha envía un mensaje al Seireitei:

— Sasakibe… dile a ese hombre… que con esto le demuestro lo que siento hacia el—

Igualmente, Rukia e Ichigo entran en contienda y la actitud de la segadora termina en lastimar al sustituto…

— *corriendo* (¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto lo que dice Ichigo? Aun no comprendo, en que momento, perdí el control sobre mis emociones ¿será por el tiempo que he pasado en este lugar?) –

— *corriendo tras Rukia* ¡maldita sea como puede correr tanto!—

Rukia nota la insistencia de su perseguidor, el desdén y la rabia se apoderan de la segadora

— ¡Ya deja de seguirme idiota!—

— ¡entonces ya deja de correr!—

Sin ver por donde va, pasa la calle y frente a ella viene un vehículo a gran velocidad

— ¿Cuántasveces debo decir que me dejes en paz?—

— ¡RUKIA! —

El conductor del vehículo ve a la insolente transeúnte he intenta detenerse, pero, debido a la gran velocidad no puede hacerlo a tiempo, a punto de estrellarse contra Rukia, Ichigo se lanza para sacarla del camino, finalmente cae sobre ella…

— ¡maldición! Rukia ¿estás bien?—

Rukia abre los ojos y ve lo cerca que se encuentra el sustituto de ella, en ese momento miles de pensamientos invaden su cabeza, durante un instante olvida lo ocurrido y siente una sensación cálida que emana de Ichigo

— sí... sí... Creo que si—

Al estar tan cerca, le es inevitable mirarlo fijamente

— (¿Por qué me afecta tanto lo que Ichigo dice? Acaso, ¿ya soy prisionera de este mundo?) —

De momento, la cordura regresa y en un intento desesperado, comienza a pelear contra el peso del chico

— ¡Ichigo ¿Qué rayos haces?! *empujándolo con sus brazos* ¡quítate de encima idiota! —

Al Tratar de levantarse, Rukia nota que su pierna está muy lastimada

— Estas herida tonta…—

El Conductor impresionado por la situación, desciende del automóvil y se acerca a la pareja

— e... ¿están bien?—

Ichigo de manera precipitada, se levanta del suelo, agarra a Rukia del brazo y rápidamente la sube a su espalda

— ¡si!…¡estamos bien! No debe preocuparse señor, de paso disculpe a mi compañera, al parecer no se fija bien por dónde camina…—

— ¡bájame idiota! ¡yo puedo caminar sola!—

— ¡YA PUEDES CERRAR LA BOCA! ¡deja de hacer estupideces! ¡TONTA! ¡Casi te mata ese auto!

El grito de Ichigo dejó perplejos a todos en el lugar, así mismo su gesto serio y enojado calmo la furia de la segadora quien solo pudo bajar la cabeza

— ¿Ichigo?—

— ahora quédate en silencio, estás herida, iremos a casa y le pediré a mi padre que te cure…—

— no necesito…—

— no quiero oír tus quejas… solo cállate y descansa… *Comienza a caminar*—

Durante el camino, Rukia nota que la frente de Ichigo sangra

— (idiota, deja de lastimarte por mi culpa) –

En ese momento, Sodasha estaba viendo la escena no muy lejos del lugar, Urahara se le acerca

— Que sujeto tan extraño, casi hace que lastimen a Rukia—

— no te molestes Sodasha-san—

— ¿a dónde diablos la lleva?—

— supongo que a su casa—

— ese sujeto, va a causarme muchos problemas… con solo verlo, sé que solo será una molestia, ¿umm? a propósito, ¿Qué haces acá Kisuke?—

— ¿yo? Nada, nada… solo estaba respirando aire fresco—

— ¡ja! Deja tu sarcasmo para Yoruichi… dime…¿viste mi pelea?—

— Me sorprende como puedes pelear de esa manera con esos sellos en tu cuerpo…—

— fueron muchos años de práctica…—

El rostro de Sodasha cambia y la duda invade su alma

— ¿Qué te inquieta Sodasha-san?—

— … te pedí un traje nuevo…—

— ¡oh! Si… No te preocupes, ya tengo a alguien trabajando en eso—

— está bien, al parecer hoy no podré llevarme a Rukia al entrenamiento, iré a la casa del lindo peli naranja para ver como esta… *Se aleja* Kisuke, no me esperes despierto… al parecer no acaban las visitas el día de hoy…—

— tiene toda la razón señorita…—

Mientras tanto, en el Seireitei, llegan los heridos al cuartel del escuadrón 1 lo que genera una gran conmoción en todo el Gotei 13.

— ¡vamos, apresúrense, llévenlos al cuartel del escuadrón 4 para que los curen!—

— ¡si señor!—

El Capitán Comandante Yamamoto llega al lugar, divisa a todos los heridos y de último, apoyado en otro segador entra su teniente Sasakibe quien al ver a su capitán se acerca para hablarle.

— ¿puedes explicar lo que sucedió Sasakibe?—

— me disculpo capitán, no pudimos completar la misión—

— en este momento, lo importante es que todos están a salvo, ve a que atiendan tus heridas *se aleja*—

— ¡capitán! Espere… Le traje algo—

— ¿que dices?—

Sasakibe se acerca al Comandante, le acerca un pañuelo, Yamamoto lo toma y ve que dentro de él se encuentra el medallón

— con esto entenderá lo que esa persona siente hacia usted señor…—

— esa es su manifestación…ya veo *lo aprieta en su puño* ¿eso fue lo que dijo?—

— sí señor, aun así, por completo no fue vana la misión, pude marcar cuatro sellos más…—

— entiendo… ve a que curen tus heridas Sasakibe… *Se retira*—

— (lo siento señor) –

Mientras tanto, en casa de Ichigo, en su habitación el peli naranja trata de hacerle curación a las heridas de Rukia,

— ¿Quéhaces? —

Ichigo lleva rato colocándole vendas a la pierna herida de Rukia, independiente a sus intentos, en todas las ocasiones apoya y ubica el vendaje de una forma muy exagerada

— Se supone que eres el hijo de un doctor y… ¡¿ni siquiera puedes poner bien un vendaje!?—

— ya cállate, si dejaras de moverte sería más fácil, además te veo todo desde aquí…—

— ¡¿Quédices?! *se sonroja y le golpea la cabeza* si te molesta, déjame que yo lo haga… tu padre no tendría este problema—

— No sé dónde rayos está el viejo, siempre desaparece cuando lo necesito… además, es obvio que no tendría este problema, a menos que le gustes o algo así…—

— ¿Ichigo?

Un silencio nocivo invade la habitación…

— Olvida lo que dije… Ya casi termino, iré a traer un poco más de agua…—

Al levantarse, de la parte baja de la cama, Kon todo maltratado se acerca a Rukia

— Ichigo idiota, deja que yo cure las heridas de nee-san, (¡que hermosas son las piernas de nee-san!) pobre nee-san sus piernas están lastimadas (¡esta es mi oportunidad! Podre acariciar las piernas de mi nee-san, bueno, aquí voy) *acercando sus manos felpudas a la segadora*—

De repente, una patada lo saca volando

— ¡déjala ya peluche pervertido! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

— ¿Ichigo? —

Rukia no puede evitar la sorpresa al ver las reacciones de Ichigo

— ¡eh! ¡Ah! Ese estúpido Kon solo es una molestia, pero debo admitir que se preocupa mucho por ti Rukia, espera aun no termino *sigue con las curaciones*—

Al ver al sustituto, una sonrisa invade el rostro de Rukia y de nuevo los pensamientos vagos invaden su mente

— ¡tienes razón! (a decir verdad, es la primera vez que veo a Ichigo tan preocupado, supe de otras ocasiones donde me encontraba en peligro, pero es muy diferente verlo de cerca… esa mirada… esas expresiones… extrañamente me hacen sentir muy aliviada…) —

— oye ¿te sucede algo? ¿Por qué haces esa cara? —

— ¿eh? Por nada… solo estoy agradecida eso es todo—

— Está bien, como digas… Orihime llegará pronto, mientras tanto quédate quieta Rukia—

— Espera…¡no me digas que hacer!… además, no te he agradecido…—

— ¿dijiste agradecerme?—

— ¡claro que agradecerte!… acabas de salvarme de nuevo ¿lo olvidas?—

— no tienes que agradecer… más bien yo tengo que disculparme…—

— Ichigo…—

En el primer piso, suena la puerta, llegan Orihime y Chad

— ¡Hermano, Tienes visitas!—

Ichigo se levanta

— Ya llego Orihime, pronto estarás mejor… le diré que suba *Se dirige al primer piso*—

— ¡eh! Si… la esperare aquí —

Ichigo se aleja con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

— (acaso ¿él se disculpó? Y de ser así, ¡je! no había notado lo serio que es Ichigo ahora… cuando lo vi por primera vez, era solo un niño… estaba tan preocupado por proteger a su familia que arriesgo su vida para salvarlos… incluyéndome… verlo así, es ver cómo, en este poco tiempo, ha crecido y lo fuerte que es… es difícil no sentirse segura estando a su lado… aun así… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto siento esta calidez en el pecho? Fue la misma sensación que tuve hace un momento… esto es… este es… ¿el lugar donde está mi corazón? ¿Kaien-dono?–

— ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Te gusta ese chico ¿no es así?—

— *dando un salto de la cama* ¡SODASHA!—

— oye, ¡ten cuidado!, ese golpe que te diste debió doler mucho, no deberías levantarte así tan de repente…—

Sodasha se encuentra apoyada en la ventana de la habitación, Rukia recupera la calma y vuelve a sentarse

— estas heridas no son nada…espera… ¿cómo sabes? ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— supuse que estarías aquí, no me equivoque pensando que este lugar es donde realmente vives, a ver *se acerca a las piernas de Rukia* déjame ver que te paso… umm… estas herida pero no es grave, podría curarte en un segundo… pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta… ¿te gusta ese chico, no es así?—

— (¿Qué si me gusta Ichigo? Es la segunda vez que me preguntan algo parecido… pero ¿Qué podría responder a eso? Yo…) yo…—

— *entrando apurada* ¡Kuchiki san!—

— ¿eh?—

— ¡oh! Lo siento no sabía que estabas acompañada…—

Orihime entra a la habitación y se encuentra con Sodasha, al momento entran Ichigo y Chad, al ver a Sodasha, el sustituto la señala enfurecido

— ¡tu! ¡Pusiste tu pie en mi cara ayer!—

— mmm pero si es piecito…—

— (volvió a llamarme ¿piecito?)—

— ¡vaya! ¡que sorpresa! Pero sí que tienes visitas Rukia, lo más curioso para mi es ver que estos humanos pueden verme con facilidad, una de las chicas del primer piso también pudo verme—

— ¡oye tú! Acabo de hablarte… —

Ichigo es el más desconforme con la presencia de la visitante en su casa, mientras la señala con recelo, en cuestión de segundos Sodasha desaparece de su vista, de pronto Ichigo se ve acorralado contra una pared tomado del cuello de la camisa por ella

— ¡tú le hiciste esto a Rukia!—

— (maldición, ¿en qué momento se movió tan rápido?) —

— ¡Sodasha detente! —

— Guarda silencio Rukia, ¿Cómo es posible que un humano tan insignificante como tú ponga en riesgo la vida de una teniente? —

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! Por favor señorita deténgase—

Chad interviene y toma del hombro a Sodasha con la representación de su brazo de gigante

— Este no es lugar para peleas—

— Que brazo tan intrigante tienes grandulón…¡ja! *suelta a Ichigo* no perderé mi tiempo golpeando a este insolente…—

— ¿Qué dices? —

Orihime se atraviesa entre los dos

— esperen, no peleen, por favor, Kuchiki-san debe ser atendida, por favor permítanme curar su herida—

Todo queda en completa calma, las miradas de molestia entre Ichigo y Sodasha son más que evidentes, Sodasha finalmente se dirige a Orihime

— ¡oye tú! ¿dijiste que vas a curar a Rukia? —

— ¡si! —

Orihime finalmente se acerca a Rukia e invoca su Santeen Kesshun y cura totalmente las heridas de la segadora en cuestión de segundos, Sodasha la ve detenidamente

— ¡listo! Ya termine ¿Cómo te sientes Kuchiki-san?—

— Ya me siento mucho mejor ¡muchas gracias Orihime!—

— ¡impresionante! ¿Qué clase de poder es ese?—

— ¿eh? Es mi santeen Kesshun o cantico espiritual… disculpa, aún no sé quién eres, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?—

— Es verdad, lo siento… donde quedaron mis modales, mi nombre es Sodasha, soy una vieja amiga de Rukia, encantada de conocerte…—

— ¡oh! ¡Me llamo Orihime! Mucho gusto, y él es Sado kun…—

— El gusto es mío Orihime, con que el grandulón se llama Sado *hace una reverencia* es un placer—

Chad saluda a Sodasha, pero a diferencia de los demás, él percibe algo extraño en ella

— Disculpe señorita, normalmente es formal hablarle a las personas por su apellido—

— Disculparan el atrevimiento de llamarlos por sus nombres, no estoy acostumbrada a denominarlos de otra manera, me parece un trato muy… como decirlo… simplemente no me agrada… a propósito, ¡tú! Piecito ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? —

— Ichigo Kurosaki—

— Ichigo… será difícil que olvide ese dulce nombre… *le hace una reverencia* Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Rukia. —

— No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, segadora—

— Pero que modales piecito…—

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!—

— ¡Sodasha! ¡Ichigo! ¡ya es suficiente! —

La tensión en la habitación cada vez se hace más densa, es inevitable ver la pelea constante entre Ichigo y Sodasha, es como ver pelear a dos leones por una misma presa, finalmente…

— Bueno, al parecer estas ocupada Rukia… será mejor que dejemos nuestro pendiente para mañana temprano, será mejor que me vaya *sale por la puerta de la habitación*—

— Sodasha espera… *Rukia corre tras ella*—

— Kurosaki – kun ¿Quién es esa chica? —

Chad se adelanta y le habla a Ichigo…

— ¿Puedes sentirlo no es así? —

— Así es, ella tiene un poder muy extraño, pudo neutralizar mi presión espiritual cuando apoyo su pie sobre mí, en ese momento no lo entendí, cuando me tomo del cuello, note de nuevo esa presión, no es un reiatsu corriente… es como si todo a su alrededor quisiera matarte…—

— Es verdad, cuando apoye mi brazo en su hombro, mi poder comenzó a surgir a voluntad, hay algo extraño en ella, ¿en verdad es amiga de Rukia? —

— No estoy seguro… algo no coincide en todo esto—

Rukia alcanza a Sodasha a las afueras de la casa de Ichigo

— Sodasha espera…¿estas segura?... ya me siento mucho mejor ahora… podremos ir en este momento…—

— un día de mas no será problema, además, no quiero apartarte ahora, es malo dejar abandonadas a las visitas… además, sabes bien que cuando vengas conmigo, posiblemente… no regreses…—

Frente a las palabras de Sodasha, Rukia queda en silencio

— deberías aprovechar esta noche, comparte con tus amigos… y con el chico peli naranja… el día de mañana te espero en la tienda… a ti solamente… no quiero ningún invitado, recuerda Rukia, nuestro viaje no tiene retorno—

— si…—

Sodasha se retira del lugar, mientras Rukia regresa con los demás pero sus pensamientos, de nuevo le juegan una mala pasada…

— (si no puedo regresar, no cambiaría nada… sería más fácil para mí no responder a esa pregunta… porque no podría decir… que solo somos amigos *ve a Ichigo*)—

— ¿ya se fue? —

— (que solo somos amigos…)—

— Rukia ¿Qué te sucede? Te hice una pregunta—

— Ya se fue… *pasando al lado de él* qué te parece si ayudo a tus hermanas a preparar la cena, dile a Orihime y a Chad que cenen con nosotros…—

— (¿Qué le pasa a Rukia?) ¡sí! Ya les digo…

Después de cenar, Orihime y Chad se retiran, las hermanas de Ichigo van a descansar, mientras que Rukia se dispone a regresar a la Tienda de Urahara…

— Rukia…¿A dónde vas? —

— También debo descansar—

— Entonces, sube a tu habitación, ¿acaso no piensas dormir aquí? —

— No pensé que quisieras que me quedara…—

— Necesito preguntarte algo…—

La cara de Ichigo se torna más seria de lo normal

— Rukia ¿Quién es esa chica? Por su atuendo supongo que también es una segadora, pero he estado el tiempo suficiente en el Seireitei para darme cuenta que ella no viene de ese lugar—

— a decir verdad, yo tampoco sé muy bien de donde es…—

— ¿Qué dices?—

— conozco a Sodasha desde que ingrese a la familia Kuchiki, estoy segura de que ella también es miembro de alguna familia noble, por esa razón estaban relacionados… no se dé que familia es ni quiénes son sus parientes, la primera vez que la vi fue cuando me mostraron todas las mansiones de los nobles conocidos de la familia

Los relatos de Rukia trascienden años atrás y se ubican en una mansión fuera del Gotei 13, un grupo de nobles Kuchiki encabezados por Byakuya recorren la mansión de una de las familias nobles del Seireitei, uno de los sirvientes guía al grupo, durante el trayecto, Rukia nota un movimiento extraño en uno de los patios de la mansión y sigilosamente se separa para investigar

— (recuerdo que esa vez, la vi escondida en un árbol y varias personas de la servidumbre estaban tras ella) *se acerca al árbol, lo golpea fuertemente y hace caer a Sodasha* ¿quién eres?¿Por qué te estas escondiendo?—

— *sobándose el trasero* ¡ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Como se te ocurre bajarme de esa forma!—

— (al ver sus vestimentas, note que era de la nobleza, era muy torpe en ese entonces, no tenía ni el porte ni la elegancia que caracteriza a las familias, a decir verdad, era como yo) lo siento pero no entiendo porque te escondes como si fueras un delincuente, te ves sospechosa de esa forma—

— ¿sospechosa? ¿delincuente? ¡Jejeje! solo estoy escapando de tanta servidumbre, me molesta que no me dejen salir de casa… *Se levanta y se esconde en la espalda de Rukia* ¡por favor no dejes que me encuentren! Casi nunca puedo salir de esa maldita mansión…—

— (esa fue la primera vez que la vi) ¿¡eh!? De acuerdo, pero no me metas en problemas…—

— ¡está bien! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sodasha ¿y el tuyo?—

— eh… me llamo Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki—

— con que eres la nueva Kuchiki! ¿Puedo llamarte Ruki? Tienes nombre de anciana—

— ¡como se te ocurre! Eso es una falta de respeto—

— Jejeje, ¡entonces Ruki Ruki suena mejor!—

— (desde ese día nos hicimos amigas, cada vez que podía, se escapaba de su mansión y me veía entrenar en la academia, entraba sin permiso a la mansión Kuchiki y entrenábamos juntas, la podía ver muy pocas veces, solo cuando ella lograba escaparse ya que no tenía idea de donde vivía exactamente y los demás hacían como si ella no existiera, cuando Kaien-dono murió, ella prometió que se encargaría de mi entrenamiento, para ese entonces ya había cambiado mucho, era mucho más seria y podía luchar muy bien, incluso mejor que yo, una noche, entro a mi habitación mientras descansaba…)—

— ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¡despierta, rápido despierta!—

— *frotándose los ojos* Sodasha ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— ¡shh! No hagas ruido, vine a despedirme…—

— ¿que dices? *se levanta sorprendida* ¿a despedirte? No lo entiendo ¿Qué sucede?—

— no te preocupes, es solo que tendré que irme por un tiempo, ten *le entrega el localizador* prometo que regresare, podrás encontrarme con esto—

— ¡espera! ¿A dónde vas? No entiendo que está ocurriendo (en ese momento la mansión Kuchiki entro en alerta y la seguridad se activó, note en su rostro mucha tristeza, no podía entender que estaba ocurriendo, un momento después las alarmas en todo el Seireitei comenzaron a sonar)—

— Ya tengo que irme…no te preocupes Rukia, no creas que olvidare la promesa que te hice, mejor prepárate, cuando regrese no tendrás tiempo para nada solo para entrenar conmigo ¿¡oíste!? *sale corriendo*—

— ¡espera Sodasha! (salí corriendo tras ella pero desapareció ante mis ojos, esa fue la última vez que pude verla en ese entonces) –

— han pasado casi 40 años desde la última vez que la vi, nadie en el Seireitei la conocía, era como si ella nunca hubiese existido, su servidumbre desapareció y nunca volví a oír de ella hasta ahora que regresó, ella solo vino a cumplir su promesa, la verdad no sé dónde estaba ni que le sucedió, pero estoy contenta por su regreso…—

— así que su intención es entrenarte…—

— así es… pero el entrenamiento que ella me ofrece es diferente, en solo dos días sus habilidades mejoraron un doscientos porciento pero su cuerpo regreso muy lastimado en ese momento, recuerdo que su espalda estaba totalmente cortada… no sé de qué trata ni donde lo hace, pero de lo que si estoy segura es… que si voy con ella… y algo no sale bien… posiblemente yo no pueda regresar…—

— ¿Qué dices? Espera un momento…¿piensas ir a un entrenamiento suicida con una mujer que hace años no ves? ¿y qué tal sea una trampa? No confió en ella—

— No la cuestiones… puede que no lo entiendas Ichigo, pero, cuando el Teniente Kaien murió, yo… ella fue un gran apoyo para mi… se lo debo… por eso el solo saber que regreso para ayudarme, es algo que no puedo desaprovechar, tú mismo lo has dicho, soy una teniente, ¡debo ser mucho más fuerte si quiero pelear al nivel de mi rango!—

— ya veo… *rascándose la cabeza* entonces… ya está decidido, mañana iremos a comenzar tu entrenamiento—

— espera…¿iremos? Ella dijo que…—

— no me interesa lo que dijo, no pienso dejarte ir sola con esa loca… aun no confió en ella… así que… lo quieras o no, iré contigo mañana *le da la espalda* no te preocupes, no me entrometeré de no ser necesario, aún hay cosas que quiero saber…—

— ¿Ichigo? —

— ¿eh? ¿acaso piensas quedarte ahí parada? ¡mueve esas piernas enana! ¡Los trastos no se lavan solos!—

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Por qué tendría yo que lavar los trastos? —

— Es lo mínimo que debes hacer si quieres seguir quedándote en mi casa—

— ¡urg! Eres un idiota…—

Ya en la calle, Sodasha camina en dirección a una bodega abandonada, allí se sienta en una caja y habla en voz alta

— ¡Llevas siguiéndome todo el día, ya no necesitas esconderte…!—

Una sombra comienza a acercarse a ella

— Aun así, eres mala escondiéndote de mí… note tu llegada desde el primer momento en que pusiste un pie en esta ciudad… muéstrame al fin tu rostro… Nemu—

La sombra se descubre y Nemu aparece

— Le pido me disculpe por las molestias… Sodasha-sama—

El pasado de Sodasha se revela, un encuentro inesperado… no se pierdan la próxima parte.


	5. Chapter 5 Un pasado tortuoso

Fic con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoria pertenecen a Kubo Tite, Mangaka director de Bleach

— ¡Llevas siguiéndome todo el día, ya no necesitas esconderte…!—

Una sombra comienza a acercarse a ella

— Aun así, eres mala escondiéndote de mí… noté tu llegada desde el primer momento en que pusiste un pie en esta ciudad… muéstrame al fin tu rostro… Nemu—

La sombra se descubre y Nemu aparece

— Le pido me disculpe por las molestias… Sodasha-sama—

— deja de hablarme de esa forma Nemu, sabes muy bien que me molesta mucho—

— lo lamento Sodasha sama… pero me es imposible hablarle de otra forma a usted y a Mayury sama—

— ¿él te envió? ¿verdad?—

— Si —

— ya veo… me alegra mucho verte en esa forma—

— se lo agradezco Sodasha sama, gracias a usted tengo este cuerpo…—

— lo único que no me gusta, es ese peinado… será mejor que lo cambie… *acercándose a Nemu*—

— lo lamento Sodasha sama—

— *peinándola* no debes disculparte, solo déjame arreglarlo…—

En ese instante, no muy lejos de ellas, un extraño insecto se encuentra observándolas fijamente, la imagen que capta llega al laboratorio del 12vo escuadrón.

Mientras tanto, en el hueco mundo… Los cinco shinigamis sobrevivientes acaban de sufrir una trasformación poco usual, debido a su pelea con los huecos, fueron devorados por arrancars… pero su espíritu de pelea logro superar la conciencia de los mismos y ahora estos shinigamis junto a los huecos eran un nuevo ser… tipo Vizard… pero uno de ellos no pudo superar la transformación…

— es… increíble… ahora eres… mucho más hermosa… más hermosa que antes… Be.. Bele… *cae al suelo*—

Kay queda tendido en el suelo, mientras Bele, a quien su apariencia le cambia drásticamente sale corriendo hacia él, entre sus brazos, siente como la vida del segador se desvanece

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo esto oficial?No tenía por qué arriesgar su vida por proteger la mía—

— *sonriendo* ¿no es obvio?... desde… desde la primera vez que te vi, en la academia de segadores… no había duda… en que había visto a la mujer más hermosa de todo el Seireitei… hice todo lo posible por combatir a tu lado pero tú… tú solo pensabas en el entrenamiento… cuando te ascendieron y te asignaron al escuadrón especial de rescate, hice lo posible para entrar en él y seguir tus pasos… siempre estuve tras de ti desde el primer día… que pena que solo pude decirte todo esto cuando ya no… ya no me queda tiempo… eres muy fuerte… Bele… mucho más fuerte que yo…—

El ambiente se torna sombrío… las lágrimas de Bele llegan hasta las mejillas de Kay

— Es usted un tonto… somos compañeros… siempre hemos estado juntos… no puede quedarse aquí… no puede dejarme sola—

— A pesar de todo… nunca pude sacarte una sonrisa… que mediocre fui ¿no crees? —

— ¡No diga eso!... usted… usted… yo… yo fui muy egoísta… siempre note sus intenciones hacia mí pero tenía miedo de que algo sucediera, tenía miedo de querer tenerlo cerca y que ese sentimiento me fuese arrebatado… por eso…¡por eso yo! —

— *sonriendo* ¡gracias! —

— ¿Qué dice?

— Eso era lo único que quería escuchar *tocando el rostro de la segadora* mi hermosa Bele… no te pongas triste… prométeme que saldrás con vida de aquí… yo no pude tener mejor vida que la que viví estando a tu lado… *Toma su mano* fue… un total privilegio… haber combatido… haber estado contigo… haberte… conocido… *su cuerpo comienza a desvanecer*—

— ¡no! ¡Espere! ¡No se vaya!—

— Prométeme… que no volverás a llorar… y solo… sonreirás para mí… en una vida… mejor q esta…—

— Lo… lo prometo…—

— *cerrando los ojos* adiós, mi preciosa Bele… *Desaparece*—

— No… ¡no! ¡no! ¡NOOOO!... ¡KAAAAAAAAAAYYY!—

Uno del Grupo había muerto, viendo la escena desde lejos, los tres segadores restantes se regocijan en el acontecimiento, El capitán Bakonryu, el oficial Reidel, el oficial Marco y la Oficial Bele son los únicos sobrevivientes…

— Hemos perdido a uno más de nuestros hombres—

— ¿Quéharemos ahora capitán? Nuestra esencia ha cambiado, no podemos regresar a la sociedad de almas…—

— Si podemos Reidel…—

— ¿cómo dice Capitán?

— Nuestra misión aún no ha terminado, tenemos que encontrar a esa chica y entregarla a la central 46… si la llevamos con vida posiblemente puedan perdonar la nuestra…

Los dos hombres lo ven sin evitar sorpresa, en tono más enérgico, Bakonryu retoma a su equipo

— ¡Nuestra misión ahora es encontrar y capturar a la fugitiva! ¡debemos llevarla para que sea ajusticiada en la sociedad de almas! Ella… tiene que pagar por todos nuestros compañeros caídos y por todo lo que ha hecho ¡¿Está claro?!

En unísono, los tres oficiales responden afirmativamente a la orden, Marco es el primero en mostrar interés

— ¡como disfrutare esto!, ¡esa maldita escurridiza va a caer! Y cuando la vea… ¡yo mismo atravesare su estómago con mi espada!

Bele seca sus lágrimas, acomoda su Zanpakuto, en el suelo encuentra una prenda de Kay, la ajusta a la funda de su espada y se levanta con su energía desbordando

— Ella va a pagar… por la muerte de mis compañeros… por la muerte de Kay… ella pagara porque yo… yo misma… ¡LA MATARE!—

Los shinigamis, ahora Vizards, se encaminan en busca de Sodasha… mientras tanto, en el mundo de los vivos, ella se encuentra peinando a Nemu, mientras lo hace, nota que el cuerpo de la teniente se encuentra en regulares condiciones…

— ¡no puedo creer lo lastimada que estas! ¿Cómo es posible que Mayury sea tan descuidado?—

— El amo Mayury tiene actividades mucho más importantes que mi estado físico, no tiene tiempo de atender estas simplicidades—

— ¿Quédices? Ya hasta hablas igual que él, ¡Si te deje a su cuidado fue porque prometió "cuidarte"! ¿No entiendo que le pasa a ese tonto? de haber sabido que sería así, te hubiese llevado conmigo…—

— lo lamento Sodasha-sama…—

— ya te dije que no tienes por qué disculparte… yo debería hacerlo… por dejarte con ese irresponsable…—

— por favor Sodasha-sama, no hable así de Mayury-sama…—

— ¡ja! No me pidas imposibles Nemu, además, tienes averiado tu hombro…déjame arreglarlo… creo que… aún no he olvidado como se hace…—

Cada vez más los recuerdos llegan a la mente de Sodasha, años atrás, cuando Mayury fundó junto a Urahara el Departamento de Investigaciones, él se encontraba trabajando en varios proyectos pero siempre había alguien quien lo interrumpía

— solo hay que observar la reacción de…—

— ¿cual reacción?—

La mezcla explota en la cara de Mayury

— ¡Pero que insolente! ¿Cómo te apareces de esa forma? ¡niña tonta!—

— ¡ushh! Que malgenio… ya deja de quejarte y muéstrame lo que estás haciendo—

— Cada vez que vienes aquí, solo causas problemas niña… deberías irte por donde llegaste…—

— ¡vamos, no seas tan egoísta…! agradece que no puedo venir más seguido… necesito aprender un poco más de ciencia y tecnología—

— acaso ¿saben que estas aquí? ¿de nuevo?—

— *sonriendo* ¿Qué crees?—

— ya metiste en problemas al capitán del escuadrón… deberías dejar de ser tan imprudente a sabiendas de tu posición…—

— ya cállate… ¿vas a empezar con eso otra vez? ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡No deberías hablar de eso en voz alta, pueden oírte…!—

— no soy yo quien está gritando…—

— *se tapa la boca* ¡es cierto!—

Mientras Kurotsuchi se interna en su laboratorio, Sodasha lo sigue y entre el desorden, a un lado del laboratorio en un espacio abandonado y ve un cuerpo prototipo

— Mayury…¿Quées eso que está en el suelo?—

— Niña insolente, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre…¿eso?... es un prototipo gigai con técnica gigol… estaba trabajándola para crear un asistente…—

— ¿un asistente?—

— así es… un asistente que sea mucho más eficiente y no se muera tan fácil como todos lo inútiles segadores con los que trabajo… *mirándola* y que no cause desastres cada vez que viene aquí…—

— ¿Quétratas de decir Mayury?—

— nada en especial…—

— jumm… eres un grosero… pues… me tiene intrigada… ¿sabes qué? quiero ayudarte a construirlo, ¡no! Mejor, ¡a construirla!—

— ¿construirla dices?—

— ¡claro que construirla! Es una mujer ¿no es así?—

— ¡ja! ¡Haz lo que quieras!... hace tiempo deseche ese pasatiempo—

— Sigues siendo demasiado grosero…

— (desde ese día comencé a trabajar para construir a Nemu, las primeras partes eran muy insipientes, solo maquina con un diseño de cuerpo como los gigai, finalmente logre captar la atención de Mayury y desarrolló el prototipo gigol para generación de personalidad y presión espiritual independiente, parte de mis poderes y los poderes de Mayury fueron depositados en ese cuerpo… pero, aun no sabíamos cómo sería su apariencia)

— ¡Mayury mira, ya pude hacer que se mueva!—

— Me sorprendes niña… no eres tan inútil después de todo…—

— vaya forma de agradecer mi trabajo, ¡doctor grosero!—

— no sabes lo molesto que me es oír que hables de esa forma—

— deja de quejarte… admite no puedes trabajar sin mi aquí—

— jumm… que insolente…—

— ya que lo menciono…¡tengo una idea!… ¿Por qué no la hacemos igual a mí?—

— ¿Qué tonterías dices?—

— ¡si! Además, a fin de cuentas ¡soy yo quien más ha trabajado en ella! Debería tener algo de crédito ¿no crees?—

— ¡niña tonta! ¡No te creas tan importante! Que seas de la nobleza y seas su familiar no te da ese derecho…—

— tienes razón… *entristecida* me disculpo… ahora que lo mencionas… eres el único que sabe realmente quién soy…—

— *la mira pensativo* es verdad… sé muy bien quién eres… una completa molestia—

— ¿eh? —

— No ganas nada culpándote por estupideces, niña tonta…—

— Eso es algo tierno, viniendo de ti… pues, yo también sé muy bien quién eres… y en verdad odio tú mascara blanca… me gustaría verte de nuevo sin esa cosa…—

— (en ese entonces, no sabía lo feliz que era en el Seireitei, a pesar de mis prohibiciones, podía hacer muchas cosas, muchas cosas… aun así, no pude terminar a Nemu como quería, adelantaron mis planes muy rápido, jamás podré olvidar ese día… jamás olvidare su rostro… ni el de todos los demás…) —

Al caer la noche, A la salida de una de las mansiones de los nobles, Sodasha se encuentra apurada escapando de un grupo de segadores

— ¡escuadrón! ¡búsquenla en todas partes! No pudo haber ido muy lejos… ¡Tienen que capturarla!—

— ¡si señor! *se dispersan*—

Escondida entre los arbustos, Sodasha se haya herida, buscando la manera de escapar del lugar

— *haciéndose un vendaje en uno de sus brazos con su uniforme* ¡maldición! ¡Esto duele demasiado!…¡no poder escapar de aquí con tantos hombres persiguiéndome! Pero… si los enfrento… posiblemente a ellos también *cierra los ojos y múltiples imágenes de personas muertas llegan a su cabeza, se desespera* ¡tengo que salir de aquí!—

De pronto, tras ella, una mano sale de la penumbra y le tapa la boca haciéndola atravesar un umbral llevándola a un cuarto en el departamento de investigación, Sodasha es liberada y reconoce a su captor

— ¡Mayury! ¿Quéestás haciendo? ¿También estas tras de mí?—

— ¡deja de hablar estupideces! ¡tienes que irte de aquí tonta!—

— *sorprendida* pero ¿A dónde podría irme? Todo el Gotei 13 está sellado… todos los escuadrones me buscan… no tengo escapatoria… además, Si te descubren, posiblemente ¡te maten por ayudarme!—

— ¡guarda silencio! ¡Si te traje aquí fue para sacarte de la sociedad de almas! La orden solamente capturarte para ejecutarte… lo único que hay que hacer es enviarte a un lugar donde no puedan hallarte *tocando los comandos de una computadora* desarrolle esto hace poco, así que aún es muy inestable… podré enviarte pero no puedo hacer que regreses… me molesta enormemente admitirlo, pero es lo único que puedo hacer…—

Frente a ellos, se abre una especie de garganta con visión hacia el dangai

— ¿como… como puedes hacer eso?—

— Este…es parte de los proyectos que estoy realizando con mi nueva asistente…—

Tras Sodasha, sale un ser vendado de las sombras

— *sorprendida* pero si es…—

— aún le falta su apariencia y un nombre, me molesta no poder llamarla de otra manera que no sea "inútil"—

— Nemu…—

— ¿Quédices?—

— su nombre es Nemu—

— ¡que nombre tan ridículo!—

— Mayury, sé que no debería pero…¿podrías hacerme un favor antes de irme?—

— ¿Por quétendría que hacerlo? Ya es suficiente…—

— *lo interrumpe* ¡por favor! Necesito despedirme de alguien…—

— *ve su desesperación, asiente la cabeza* está bien… pero antes, toma esto *le pone un anillo de hueso en el dedo*

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso tú quieres…? —

— ¡no seas ridícula! estuve trabajando mucho en este artefacto, cada vez que venias al laboratorio era demasiado molesto trabajar bajo el desorden de presión espiritual que tienes, este hueso evita que los demás puedan sentir tu presión espiritual, le pertenecía al hueco que mato al teniente del escuadrón 13… —

Al colocarlo, la presión espiritual de Sodasha desaparece por completo

— Es un prototipo…procura no destruirlo… y por ningún motivo intentes retirarlo, si no sabes controlar tu presión… te devorara enseguida—

— gracias *viéndolo tiernamente* gracias por todo… Mayury —

— *enojado* ya es suficiente, lárgate de una buena vez, no puedo mantener esto abierto por mucho tiempo, espero no tener que ver tu estúpido rostro de nuevo…—

— *a punto de partir* no lo olvides… quiero que Nemu sea igual a mi *se va*—

— *mirando a Nemu* (¿Por qué querría hacer a esta inútil igual a ella?) niña tonta…—

Los recuerdos se pausan, Sodasha termina el peinado y las reparaciones de Nemu

— (a decir verdad, Mayury cumplió con mi petición, ella se parece mucho a mi)—

— ¿le pasa algo Sodasha-sama?—

— no es nada, ahora ya estas mucho mejor…—

— se lo agradezco mucho—

— por cierto, ¿a qué has venido aquí Nemu?

— Vine a convencerla de que se retire de este mundo, en la sociedad de almas ya saben que está aquí y volverán por usted… Mayury-sama se encuentra preocupado por su situación—

— ¿preocupado? No digas tonterías Nemu… no puedo irme aun… me queda algo pendiente… aun así… no puedo dejar de pensar…*mirando fijamente al insecto que las observa a la distancia* que tú nunca has podido evitar estar observándome todo el tiempo, ¿verdad Mayury?—

— Sodasha-sama…—

— tienes que irte Nemu, no quiero que sepan que estas aquí, apenas termine con mi pendiente me iré de nuevo… dile a Mayury que no se preocupe por mi… y si es posible… *Vuelve a ver al insecto* recuérdale lo mucho que odio ver esa mascara blanca en su rostro—

En el laboratorio del escuadrón 12, Mayury se sonríe

— esa tonta insolente, no ha cambiado nada…—

— con su permiso me retiro Sodasha-sama—

— cuídate Nemu… cuídalo también—

— ¡si! *desaparece*

— (tengo que irme lo más pronto posible… si no lo hago, Rukia, Nemu, Mayury, Kisuke, hasta el mismo Ichigo, los meteré en problemas a todos… incluyendo… al viejo…)—

Finalmente, emprende el viaje a la tienda de Urahara

— ¡ya regrese…!—

— ¡bienvenida Sodasha-san!—

— Hola Kisuke…¿eh? ¿Quién es él?—

— él es de quien te platiqué, él diseñó tu nuevo traje—

— ¿mi nuevo traje?... ¡ah! ¡Es verdad!... lo había olvidado ¿podría saber el nombre de mi diseñador? —

— Soy Uryu Ishida… ¿y tú eres? Urahara no menciono nada sobre ti…—

— Sodasha es mi nombre… ¡pero q veo! *Tomando el traje que Uryu diseño* ¡es fantástico!—

— *moviéndose los lentes* obviamente, es un diseño liviano y elegante… descubre tus hombros y facilita la movilidad de tus piernas… es mucho mejor que el traje shinigami que traes… a decir verdad, esa fue la única información que recibí para confeccionar el atuendo—

— es verdad… te lo agradezco Uryu y de paso disculpa mi descortesía, le pedí a Kisuke que no mencionara nada más sobre mí, y si estás aquí, es porque eres alguien de extrema confianza…tendrán que disculparme pero tengo que descansar…—

— ¿te sientes bien Sodasha san?

— si… no es nada que un buen descanso no pueda reparar, buenas noches Uryu, Kisuke... *Se retira*

— ¿Uryu? Que segadora tan insolente…—

Sodasha se va a su habitación y se queda pensativa y un tanto entristecida, al día siguiente antes de que dé el alba, se encuentran junto a Urahara en el sótano de la tienda frente al portal que los llevara a la otra dimensión, mientras esperan la llegada de Rukia para ir a su entrenamiento…

— ¡umm! *Estirándose* ¡dormí muy bien de nuevo! Hoy será un día excelente… solo espero que Rukia no tarde en llegar… Kisuke ¿hiciste los preparativos para que Chappy pueda pasar?—

— fue un poco difícil pero finalmente lo conseguí… no tendrá problemas para cruzar y mantenerse intacta en el otro lado…—

— ¡excelente!… si consigo mi cometido necesitare de su ayuda… *A lo lejos logra ver que Rukia se acerca* ¡qué bien, ya llego!—

A la distancia viene caminando Rukia, Chappy y una tercera persona. Sodasha se enfurece

— ¡Te dije que no quería intrusos…! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACE ÉL AQUÍ?—

Ichigo en su forma shinigami llega con Rukia

— lo lamento Sodasha, no puede detenerlo—

— ¡je! ¿tienes algún problema con eso…?—

— ¡Ichigo!

Chappy reconoce a Sodasha y se abalanza sobre ella

— ¡Chappy! Jejej aun sigues tan meloso… Al parecer no fui muy clara en decir que no quería intrusos o al parecer… alguien aquí es tan estúpido que no sabe para que sirven los oídos…—

— ¿Qué dijiste?—

— ¡ja! ¡Chappy! tú serás la primera en pasar…—

Chappy Traspasa lentamente el portal debido a ser un gigai, finalmente pasa sin inconvenientes

— ¡cruce perfecto Sodasha san!—

— ¡perfecto!... *Mirando fijamente a Rukia* ¡RUKIA! ¡ATRAVIESA EL PORTAL AHORA!—

— ss... ¡Si! *caminando directo al portal*—

— ¡espera Rukia! *Ichigo va tras ella pero Sodasha se atraviesa* ¿¡que rayos!?—

— *enfadada* si piensas pasar segador sustituto… ¡TENDRÁS QUE HACERLO SOBRE MÍ! *Lo patea en el estómago y lo saca volando*—

Rukia ve la escena y trata de interponerse

— ¡ICHIGO!—

— *más enfadada* ¡RUKIA, NO TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!

— *se ubica frente a Sodasha* pero… Sodasha por favor no…—

— *furiosa* ¡PASA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —

Rukia finalmente obedece las órdenes y atraviesa el portal, Sodasha totalmente enfurecida camina en dirección al sustituto

— ¡Y TÚ! ¡SIGUES INTERFIRIENDO CON MIS PLANES! ¿QUÉ ACASO NO PUEDES IRTE DE UNA VEZ?—

Ichigo se levanta limpiándose la boca

— no imaginaba que una tonta como tu tuviese tanta fuerza… ¡no pienso permitir que te lleves a Rukia! Si piensas llevártela… ¡ME LLEVARAS CON ELLA TAMBIÉN!—

— ¿acaso estás loco segador? ¿Qué crees que pienso hacerle? ¿Crees que la lastimaría? ¿Acaso no sabes que significa Rukia para mí?—

— a decir verdad, no lo sé, pero tú tampoco sabes que también es importante para mi *desenfunda su espada* por lo tanto… ¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ SIN ELLA!—

— *se sonríe* ¡ja! entonces… *comienza a emanar un viento purpura* ¡AHORA SI TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MÍ CADAVER!—

— *Sonríe* ¡DE ACUERDO!*Despierta su presión espiritual* ¡ATACA CUANDO QUIERAS!—

— *se ríe y de pronto desaparece de los ojos de Ichigo* ¡ya es suficiente! ¡Pasa de una buena vez idiota! *Se para a espaldas de Ichigo y lo patea fuertemente*

Ichigo sale girando cómicamente y atraviesa el portal, el ambiente se calma y Urahara con su abanico en mano trata de calmar a Sodasha

— ¿estás bien Sodasha-san? —

— Si… no debes preocuparte por mí… Kisuke… ese Ichigo… ¿crees que sea útil para mi plan?—

— Por supuesto… recuerda de donde vienen sus poderes… además le estarías haciendo un favor—

— Ya veo… entonces, no te preocupes por nuestro regreso… tratare de volver por otro lado… además, al parecer alguien más aquí está preocupado por Rukia… *Voltea a ver a lo lejos* ¡mejor me voy! Nos veremos luego… *Atraviesa el portal y este finalmente se cierra*—

— Finalmente Sodasha y los otros se han ido… no se preocupe Capitán Kuchiki, estarán bien, Sodasha-san sabe lo que hace—

A lo lejos, sale el capitán Byakuya Kuchiki quien se retira del lugar

— Ichigo Kurosaki… sigue siendo muy insolente… *desaparece*—

¡En camino al nuevo entrenamiento! ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tiene preparado Sodasha para Rukia?

¡Esperen la siguiente parte!


	6. Chapter 6 Un entrenamiento poco usual

Fic con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoria pertenecen a Kubo Tite, Mangaka director de Bleach

En el anterior corte, Sodasha se reencuentra con Nemu y parte de su pasado es revelado, Ichigo y Rukia acuerdan ir juntos al entrenamiento pero las sospechas de Ichigo lo hacen sentir cada vez más intranquilo, finalmente todos son enviados a una dimensión en el dangai para comenzar con el pendiente de Sodasha ¿de qué trata el nuevo entrenamiento?

Mientras tanto, en la sociedad de almas, el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto se encuentra en la pequeña habitación tras de su oficina, donde hay diversas pinturas y cofres, sujeta fuertemente entre su mano el medallón que Sodasha envió y mira un cuadro pintado en la pared, la figura de una mujer rodeada de un viento extraño, de nuevo los recuerdos comienzan a invadir su mente…

— (solo han existido tres zanpakuto tipo deidad en la sociedad de almas… aquellas que originalmente no pertenecen a un segador… son zanpakuto de espíritus muertos que se quedaron sin dueño… de esas tres, dos quedaron en el Gotei 13 y cada una finalmente eligió a un dueño… Ryūjin Jakka ha sido mi compañera fiel durante todos estos años, la espada del Dios Fuego… y así como ella… el espíritu que no tolera el fuego… su enemiga… la segunda zanpakuto encontró un dueño muy débil en ese momento…) —

Hace 100 años, en la central 46 se realiza la proclamación de una zanpakuto especial que es otorgada a un nuevo segador… los integrantes de la central hacen las respectivas investiduras frente al nuevo acontecimiento…

— Shiroi Kaze, la deidad del viento blanco ha escogido un portador…—

— La espada enviada desde el recinto sagrado del Dios espiritual ya se encuentra en manos de un segador… es su trabajo gestar la formación de este nuevo guerrero, esta espada elemental no puede estar sin supervisión.—

— contamos con su responsabilidad y disciplina en el proceso, Capitán Comandante Yamamoto… la portadora carece de todas las capacidades pertinentes para el manejo de la zanpakuto… aun así, ella fue la escogida por el espíritu blanco… no podemos negarnos a esta realidad—

— esperamos a términos de este año que la segadora realice la presentación del shikai de Shiroi Kaze… al finalizar el año… debe ser capaz de manipularla y ya debe haber impregnado sus poderes en ella…¿queda claro comandante? —

— ¡estoy consciente de la situación! ¡la segadora elegida estará a mi cuidado!—

— Recuerde bien comandante…de eso depende su posición en los trece escuadrones…—

— ¡entendido!—

— (esa insolente, solo tenía que entrenar… solo era eso) —

Al mismo tiempo, mientras el grupo de Ichigo va en camino a la nueva dimensión, la mente de Sodasha se nubla y un resplandor blanco la rodea completamente, finalmente recuerda una escena similar a la de Yamamoto

— (Shiroi… ¿acaso quieres mostrarme algo?)—

En los patios de las mansiones nobles, Sodasha se encuentra sujetando su nueva zanpakuto en compañía de Sasakibe

— ¡no puedo creerlo! Esta… ¡esta es mi espada! Estoy impresionada ¡Es hermosa!—

— tiene razón señorita… es una zanpakuto muy poderosa, es un honor que pueda empuñarla—

— ¡lo sé! *agitándola fuertemente* ¡Es grandiosa! ¡Ya quiero que él la vea!—

— ¡por favor sea más cuidadosa! Puede herir a alguien con ella…. Además, lamento decirle que su deseo no será posible por ahora señorita—

— ¿Quédices Saki? ¿Por qué no?—

— El Capitán solo puede verla el día de su presentación ante los miembros de la Central 46, recuerde que en estos momentos, usted no se encuentra en las capacidades mínimas de manejo de la espada… es peligroso si llegase a liberarse sin su control… estaría en conflicto con la Ryūjin Jakka del comandante—

— *se entristece* ya veo… *Guarda su espada en la funda* ¡jumm! ni modo… será mejor que comience con el entrenamiento para la dichosa presentación ¿no crees Saki?—

— si señorita, Preparare el escenario para empezar…—

— ¡está bien! Comenzare a trabajar… para que el día en que él la vea, se sienta orgulloso de mí…—

La luz se dispersa y la mente de Sodasha se sitúa en la actualidad

— (¿orgulloso de mí? ¡ja! Al final, él nunca vio mi espada… a decir verdad… eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasar en ese momento) –

Finalmente, después de correr por largo tiempo, Sodasha llega tras Ichigo y los otros a la nueva dimensión dentro del dangai, Ichigo está en el suelo quejándose y Chappy se recuesta sobre él, Rukia sonríe y se da cuenta que Sodasha llega pero nota preocupación en ella…

— ¿te sucede algo Sodasha?—

— ¡no! Nada en absoluto *riendo* ¡casi no llego!—

— ¿estas bien?—

— ¡por supuesto que sí! Además ese tonto tirado en el suelo, *mirando a Ichigo* fue quien me retraso —

— ¡¿Quédices?! ¡Como te atreves!—

— solo digo que eres un inútil, tuve que entrarte aquí de una patada, ¿ni eso puedes hacer bien? ¡vaya shinigami tan incompetente…!—

Ichigo se levanta y se le acerca de manera desafiante

— ¿que estás diciendo? ¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo? —

— ¡que valiente!… ¿peleando con mujeres?—

La ira de Ichigo se incrementa, de pronto Rukia se interpone entre los dos

— ¡ya basta! Sodasha por favor, ¿siempre será así cada vez que se vean?—

— Esa es una pregunta ridícula, Rukia, lo supe desde el comienzo… ese tonto solo me causaría problemas… *Se va caminando*—

— ¡Oye, Espera! Aún no he terminado…*Ichigo va tras ella*—

— Ichigo san causara muchos problemas a Rukia sama ¡Pyon!—

Rukia, Chappy e Ichigo siguen a Sodasha y detallan bien el paisaje a su alrededor, es tipo desértico y opaco, a lo lejos se divisa una cabaña muy bien elaborada. Los tres entran en ella y Sodasha se introduce en una de las habitaciones principales, particularmente este lugar no tiene puertas y es separado por cortinas en su totalidad

— ¡ñah! *estirándose* Estoy cansada, dormí demasiado pero parece como si no lo hubiese hecho… bueno, que puedo decir, bienvenidos a mi hogar supongo… ¡pasen!—

— Sodasha ¿Qué es este lugar?—

— esta es una dimensión opuesta al Seireitei o al mundo de los vivos, inclusive a Hueco Mundo, ¿alguna vez escuchaste hablar del "valle de los alaridos"?—

En ese instante, Ichigo recuerda a Senna y la batalla que sostuvo en ese lugar para salvarla

— conozco bien ese lugar…—

Rukia lo recuerda también y nota la expresión cambiante de Ichigo

— es cierto, estuvimos allí alguna vez…—

— ¿eh? ¿en serio? es curioso… pues bien, este lugar es una variación del mismo, es como el basurero del mundo espiritual… *en la habitación, comienza a cambiarse de ropa* aquí el tiempo corre diferente, un día humano equivale a una semana, el tiempo literalmente vuela pero tu cuerpo no siente el cambio, acá no envejeces… es perfecto para entrenar… viví aquí durante mucho tiempo… a decir verdad… este lugar… fue creado con mis poderes—

La cara de asombro de Ichigo y Rukia no se hace esperar

— ¡Eso es imposible!—

— ¿imposible dices? Que niño tan insolente eres Ichigo…—

Rukia comienza a caminar por el lugar en compañía de Chappy, Sodasha comienza a retirarse las ropas que cubren su espalda pero sin querer Ichigo la ve cambiarse e inmediatamente nota los sellos de los trece escuadrones en su cuerpo

— Oye…¿Por qué tienes eso en la espalda?—

Por un segundo Sodasha queda inmóvil, reacciona y se enfada, como acto reflejo le lanza un zapato en la cara

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¿ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON A RESPETAR LA PRIVACIDAD DE UNA DAMA?—

Finalmente se cubre el torso y saca a patadas a Ichigo del lugar, Rukia se acerca corriendo

— ¡¿Quésucede?!—

— ¡Rukia! ¡ESTE INSOLENTE ME ESTABA VIENDO DESNUDA!—

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso no es cierto Rukia! *sonrojado* solo… solo vi unas…—

— *lanza otro zapato* ¡CÁLLATE PERVERTIDO! ¡fuera, FUERA DE AQUÍ! Chappy ¡ALEJALO DE MI VISTA!—

— Como digas Sodasha sama…¡Pyon!—

Chappy lo toma del brazo y sale corriendo velozmente del lugar, Rukia queda estupefacta mientras Sodasha termina de cambiar sus ropas

— (eso estuvo demasiado cerca, ¡maldición! ¡pudo verlos sin dificultad!... aun así, estas ropas que diseño el Quincy probablemente bloquearan su visión… Uryu utilizo Reichi para elaborarla… es impresionante) *saliendo de la habitación* ¡que sujeto tan atrevido! ¿Cómo lo soportas así Rukia? No imagino cómo se sobrepasa contigo…—

— ¿Qué… que dices? *se sonroja* ¡no digas esas cosas! ¡Eso no es cierto…!—

— Como sea… ese sustituto es un pervertido, bueno, ya entrando en materia, ¿estás lista para comenzar?—

— ¿eh? … ¡si! Por supuesto…—

— Entonces… ¡salgamos a trabajar!—

Las dos salen de la cabaña, mientras Ichigo tiene a Chappy sobre él mordiéndole la cabeza…

— ¡ya quítate de encima! ¡Estás loca!—

— ya déjalo Chappy…—

— ¡Si Sodasha sama…! ¡Pyon! *Se baja y se aleja*—

Sodasha avanza varios pasos adelante

— bueno, no vinimos a jugar ¿no es así? Entonces comencemos con esto…—

Rukia da unos pasos cerca de Sodasha, Ichigo se levanta y va pasos atrás de ella, Sodasha mira a Ichigo y…

— por cierto… Ichigo… tú eres una molestia… *posición de bakudou* ¡BAKUDOU NUMERO 7 "KURIPA"!—

/Kuripa: enredadera/

Del suelo a los pies de Ichigo salen unos lazos negros de púas que rápidamente lo atrapan de pies, manos y cuello

— *sorprendido* ¡QUE RAYOS!—

La enredadera lo atrapa y lo hace caer de rodillas al suelo, Rukia trata de acercarse

— ¡ICHIGO! Sodasha ¿Qué significa esto?—

— te lo dije desde el comienzo, te dije que él es una molestia, *posición de bakudou* ¡BAKUDOU NUMERO 2 "SHINSEINA TORA"!

/Shinseina Tora: triangulo sagrado/

Del suelo, se levantan unas paredes negras y blancas formando un triángulo sobre Ichigo se cierran sobre él dejándolo atrapado

— ¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?! (¡maldición, no puedo moverme!)—

Rukia comienza a desesperarse ante la situación y desenfunda su espada

— Sodasha ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!—

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Simplemente… voy a matarlo…—

— *en estado de shock* ¿Qué?… ¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?—

— fui muy clara en decir que no quería intrusos ¿o me equivoco? Por lo tanto no lo necesitamos aquí… será una buena tula para mi entrenamiento… *camina hacia ichigo*—

Rukia se desespera y se interpone en su camino apuntándola con Sode No Shirayuki

— ¡no permitiré que des un paso más!—

— ¿Quédices? ¿estas interfiriendo conmigo Rukia? ¿te atreves a apuntarme con tu espada por defender a este sustituto? No me digas… Acaso… ¿Quieres que lo libere? De ser así… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—

— ¡No quiero pelear contigo! Te lo pido… ¡déjalo ir!…—

— ¿dejarlo ir? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡NO SEAS TAN INGENUA! Le di la oportunidad para que se retirara y no lo hizo… sus acciones lo tienen ahora en mi poder… ¿no estarás pensando en revelarte a mí? Olvidas que…. Yo… ¡SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE USTEDES JUNTOS! —

La presión espiritual de Sodasha aumenta e inmediatamente hace que la enredadera en Ichigo se tensione haciendo gritar al segador, Rukia se encuentra conmocionada

— ¡ICHIGO! —

La insensatez se apodera de la segadora e inmediatamente ataca de frente a Sodasha

— *sonríe* (eso era lo que quería) *detiene el ataque de la zanpakuto de Rukia con su mano* dime… ¿Qué harás Rukia? La única forma de liberar a tu "amigo" es… ¡matándome primero!… ¿piensas matarme, también a mí?… ¿amiga?—

— *asustada* ¿Quédices? —

— ¿acaso piensas hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a Kaien?—

La mirada perdida de Rukia atiende al comentario de Sodasha, en un segundo de vacilación, recibe un golpe en su estómago que la manda disparada al otro extremo del campo, Rukia se incorpora tras el golpe y libera su shikai

— ¡Baila! ¡Sode No Shirayuki! *con la expresión furiosa* No vuelvas…¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ESE NOMBRE!… ¡Some no Mai, TSUKISHIRO!—

La "Luna congelada" se forma alrededor de Sodasha a quien lentamente la cubre un viento purpura el Tsukishiro se cierra sobre ella

— No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes—

— *sorprendida* ¿Qué dices? —

Sodasha habla dentro de la formación de hielo, poco a poco la columna se despedaza

— Teniente Rukia Kuchiki…¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!—

Se lanza sobre Rukia y le da una patada en la cabeza, Rukia logra colocar su brazo para protegerse y de nuevo sale disparada, Ichigo solamente puede observar

— ¡RUKIA!—

— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡que ridícula eres teniente!… ¿Qué clase de "refresco" es eso que llamas ataque?… ¿eso es todo lo que puede hacer tu espada?—

Rukia se levanta, y de su frente cae sangre

— (no pude bloquearla a tiempo, ¡es demasiado rápida!)—

— ¡estoy muy decepcionada Rukia! Creí que por lo menos con tu shikai eras mucho más fuerte… pero por lo que veo ¡aun eres igual de débil que siempre! *comienza a caminar hacia ella* Ahora… vas a aprender a pelear como un verdadero guerrero… o de lo contrario… *sonríe* ¡MORIR COMO UNO! *comienza a emanar presión espiritual de color purpura y hace temblar el piso*—

— (¿Quées esto? ¿Dónde tiene tanta energía?)—

Ichigo también logra sentir la magnitud de su poder

— Que presión espiritual tan inmensa… ¿Por qué no pude sentirla antes?—

Sodasha se posa frente a la segadora

— ¿estas lista, teniente? ¿O quieres q ataque primero? Porque… tal vez si lo hago, ¡mate a ese sustituto antes de lo planeado! *se lanza sobre Rukia*—

Rukia empuña con fuerza su zanpakuto y se lanza hacia Sodasha

— ¡estoy lista!

Las dos se chocan frente a frente, la energía purpura de Sodasha detiene a Shirayuki, cada choque contra ese viento es como chocar contra una pared de acero

— (¿Quésucede? ¡no puedo acercarme! ese viento es muy similar… ¡a la senbonsakura de mi hermano!)—

— ¿Quésucede? Acaso ¿viste algo extraño en mi zanpakuto?—

— ¿tu zanpakuto?—

Sodasha emana una ventisca muy fuerte y se aleja de Rukia

— así es… acaso ¿no se te hace extraño que nunca has visto la forma de mi espada?—

— ¿Quédices? (¡es verdad! *comienza a recordar* en todo este tiempo desde que llego, no he visto ni una sola vez la forma de su zanpakuto, ahora que la veo, no tiene una funda ni nada en el cuerpo… entonces… su zanpakuto…)—

— es muy sencillo, ¡yo siempre uso mi espada en su forma shikai! ¡No puedo contener su poder sin estar en su forma liberada!—

— *se sorprende* no… ¡no es posible!—

— No debería sorprenderte, a ese chico le sucede igual… solo que mi zanpakuto no es como las demás, a decir verdad es muy difícil dominar un espíritu como este en una forma tan humilde como una espada… nunca antes habías visto mi espada ¿no es así? Pues te diré… mi zanpakuto es de un espíritu demonio, su nombre es "Shiroi Kaze"… ¡muy similar a la Ryūjin Jakka del Capitán Comandante!era muy joven cuando recibí el espíritu de mi espada… el "espíritu de viento blanco" y yo nos unimos en un solo ser pero paso muy poco tiempo para que dejara de ser una espada y su shikai fuera su verdadera forma… todo el aire que está a tu alrededor… inclusive el que estas respirando, mientras estés en mi rango… ¡ES MI ZANPAKUTO!—

— *sorprendida* ¡NO PUEDE SER!—

Usando el paso flash, Sodasha se ubica a espaldas de Rukia

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas asustada?

Rukia sorprendida, voltea a verla pero es muy tarde

— ¡eres muy lenta! *le corta la espalda* demasiado para ser teniente…—

Rukia es gravemente herida y cae al suelo, mientras Ichigo hace todo lo posible para liberarse del encantamiento pero el sello es demasiado fuerte y cada intento de liberarse se trasforma en una flagelación

— ¡maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Déjame salir de aquí! ¡RUKIA!—

Lejos de la impactante escena, Chappy se encuentra dentro de la cabaña observando toda la pelea…

— Rukia sama… por favor pelee... ¡Pyon!—

— ¡esto fue demasiado fácil!... a decir verdad, debería estar triste por esto… *mirando a Rukia en el suelo* ¡eres muy débil! No puedo creer que sacrifique mi vida solo para venir y encontrarme con tan deprimente nivel de pelea de una teniente… ¿Eso es todo, Rukia Kuchiki?—

Rukia se encuentra muy lastimada, trata de levantarse

— aun no—

— ¿eh? —

— Aun… aun no… Aún no he peleado en serio…—

— ¿en serio?—

Rukia finalmente se levanta y comienza a emanar presión espiritual

— aún no he peleado… con mi verdadero poder… Sodasha *La ve fijamente*—

— ¡ya veo! Te gusta el suspenso ¿no es así? Bien… a mí también me falta jugar contigo un poco más… que te parece, ¡si empezamos a pelear en serio!—

— *Desaparece y se posiciona frente a Sodasha* ¡BAKUDO 33, SOKATSUI! *lo dispara directo al rostro*—

Sodasha lo esquiva pero le hiere una mejilla

— ¡que rayos!… ¿cómo se atreve? —

— *tras Sodasha* ¡SOKATSUI! *Lastima el brazo derecho de Sodasha*—

— ¡insolente!… ¡RAIKOHO!—

— *esquiva el ataque* ¡Aun no acabo! ¡BAKUDO 73, SOREN SOKATSUI! *Los dos rayos se dirigen a Sodasha por delante y detrás*

— (bien hecho) *extiende sus manos en dirección de los disparos* ¡venga! ¡JUGEKI BYAKURAI!—

Los rayos se chocan y una gran explosión destella todo el lugar seguido de un gran torrencial de viento, Sodasha y Rukia se alejan a cada extremo y se preparan para seguir la pelea, Ichigo solo puede observar.

Mientras tanto, en la sociedad de almas, el Capitán Comandante y el Teniente del primer escuadrón se dirigen a las instalaciones del escuadrón 12

— no creí que tuviese que venir hasta aquí, Capitán Comandante—

— creo que tiene mucho que explicarme, Capitán del 12vo escuadrón, Kurotsuchi Mayury—

— ya veo… al parecer tenemos mucho de qué hablar—

¡El Capitán Comandante confronta al Capitán Kurotsuchi mientras que el entrenamiento de Rukia se ha convertido en una pelea a muerte! Espera con ansias la próxima parte.


	7. Chapter 7 Las tecnicas de principiante

Fic con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoria pertenecen a Kubo Tite, Mangaka director de Bleach

Mientras que Rukia y Sodasha se disputan en una pelea a muerte, el Capitán Comandante se encuentra con el Capitán Kurotsuchi

— ¿Quénecesita de mí, Capitán Comandante?—

— necesito que me explique ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!—

El Comandante, de manera arrogante, golpea su mano sobre una mesa y deja caer el medallón de Sodasha, el Capitán Kurotsuchi lo ve de reojo

— ¿Quées esa cosa? No la había visto antes…—

— ¡No quiera burlarse de su comandante, capitán! Dentro de este medallón se encuentra un artefacto propio de su laboratorio—

Mayury ve el medallón con detenimiento y recuerda la primera vez que vio a Sodasha en las instalaciones del escuadrón de investigaciones, sus habilidades eran distintas y la curiosidad propia del capitán lo impulso a arrebatarle el medallón e insertar un mecanismo de rastreo dentro de él, por lo tanto él era el único que sabía dónde estaba y de los pocos que conocían su verdadera identidad

— Ya veo… pudo notarlo después de todo, comandante…—

— Capitán Kurotsuchi, ¿desde cuando sabe sobre ella?—

— para serle honesto… no apoyo mucho los interrogatorios…—

— ¡CONTESTE!—

Ante la actitud airosa del Comandante, Kurotsuchi no tiene otra opción que acceder a su petición

— desde hace mucho tiempo, el necesario para determinarla como un espécimen muy extraño—

— ¿espécimen? ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?—

— Jamás hablo de mis experimentos de otra manera—

— con que… fue simplemente un experimento… Así que supongo que la Teniente Kurotsuchi fue parte de dicho acontecimiento ¿no es así?—

— Nemu es simplemente una asistente, muy inútil por cierto… debió haberme avisado que ustedes vendrían y así podría haber evitado tener esta conversación—

— Nada podría librarlo de esto, Capitán. He esperado tener esta conversación con el autor detrás de su escape hace cien años. No intente engañarme porque sé muy bien que fue usted quien estuvo detrás de todo esto—

— Esa… es una afirmación muy peligrosa, Comandante.—

— Acaso ¿cree que estoy mintiendo?—

— En ningún momento estoy afirmando que no fui yo…. Simplemente acierto en decir que tanto para usted como para mi es peligroso que asevere ese comentario, ya que si siempre supo que yo la ayude… debió haberme denunciado ante los más altos mandos… la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué no hacerlo? A menos claro que quisiera que la chica en verdad escapara…—

Un silencio incomodo rodea el lugar, mientras Sasakibe quien esta tras el Comandante solo puede observar que cada afirmación de Kurotsuchi atenta a la calma y seriedad de Yamamoto, a la distancia, Nemu también observa todo el acontecimiento, el Comandante retoma la palabra.

— Lo que no entiendo es por qué… ¿Por qué ayudar a alguien como ella?¿Qué responsabilidad siente usted en todo esto?—

— yo podría hacerle la misma pregunta… a diferencia mía… ¿Por qué ser el directo responsable de su completa desgracia?—

— ¿Quédice?—

— usted me acusa de saber muchas cosas ¿verdad? Entonces, porque trata de acusarme cuando fue usted quien sugirió acabar con su vida…—

La Ira se apodera del Comandante y golpea su bastón al suelo con mucha fuerza fracturando el piso

— ¡CAPITÁN KUROTSUCHI! ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ME FALTE AL RESPETO!—

— Como lo dijo usted mismo…acaso ¿cree que estoy mintiendo? O acaso… ¿olvida lo que sucedió el día de su presentación? Y ¿quién provoco todo eso? Es normal que con los años los recuerdos se desvanezcan por la edad, al parecer, ese es su caso—

Yamamoto da por terminada la conversación y comienza a alejarse

— ¡ya he escuchado suficiente de usted, Capitán!—

— lo más probable es que ella regrese al Seireitei… me gustaría saber ¿Qué hará si eso ocurre, Comandante?

— (hare lo que debí hacer la primera vez)—

El comandante se retira del escuadrón 12, Nemu se acerca a su capitán quien está sentado frente a un monitor, el desasosiego de Mayury es evidente.

— ¿Mayury sama…?—

— ¿Qué quieres Nemu? ¿no ves que estoy sumamente ocupado?—

— Mayury sama, si ella regresa…¿Qué hará usted? —

— Esa es una pregunta muy estúpida Nemu…¡aléjate de mí vista!... acaso ¿no es obvio? Todo experimento debe volver a su origen…—

— Mayury sama, ¿usted no estará pensando en…?—

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS NEMU! —

— Lo lamento… me retiro…—

Mayury comienza a trabajar en su computadora, con la uña más larga de su mano acciona un compartimiento oculto del cual sale un frasco enorme lleno de gas, Nemu solo puede observar lo inevitable. Mientras tanto, en la pelea, Sodasha le lleva una gran ventaja a Rukia, quien tiene la parte superior de su hakama (traje de segadora) destrozada dejando ver las vendas en su pecho, se encuentra arrodillada en el suelo con limitación para respirar

— (Sodasha es demasiado fuerte, casi no puedo acercarme)—

— ¿ya te cansaste, Rukia? Durante el tiempo que llevamos peleando… he notado que solamente sabes pelear usando el Kido /artes demoniacas/ y en muy limitado el Banjutsu /manejo de la espada/ ¿y así aceptan a los tenientes actualmente? ¡Ja! Que decepcionante… un guerrero completo debe dominar las cuatro clases de técnicas de pelea, por eso es que tu nivel es tan inferior comparado conmigo, mientras tú te defiendes con tu zanpakuto y me atacas con Kido, yo puedo pelear usando el Hakuda /combate cuerpo a cuerpo/ y aumento mi hoho /paso rayo-flash/ para atacarte con cualquier otra técnica… no dependo de mi zanpakuto como tú lo haces… aun así, no puedo evitar sorprenderme por ver que puedes usar Kido de alta numeración—

— es natural usarlo… cada rango alto implica dominar mejores técnicas—

— ¿natural? Si eso dices… pero *se sonríe* yo voy a enseñarte algo mucho mejor… *posición de bakudou* ¡BAKUDOU NÚMERO 6 "NIJI"! /"arcoíris"/

Las yemas de los dedos de Sodasha comienzan a formar círculos de colores en cada uno, Rukia no puede evitar su sorpresa

— ¿Niji? ¿Qué intentas demostrar? Ese es un bakudou de principiante…—

— ¿estás segura?—

— ¡por supuesto! Aun lo recuerdo… es aplicado para medicina—

— tienes razón, este tipo de Kido es enseñado a los segadores principiantes para dominar su presión espiritual y aprender las bases del Kido apropiadamente… pero, no te has preguntado ¿Por qué los segadores de alto nivel dejan de usar este tipo de técnicas?—

— es de suponer que acorde a las habilidades, se deben mejorar las técnicas ¿no es así?—

— es cierto… pero, ¿Por qué un guerrero de alto rango no usa Kido de menor numeración al diez?… ¿Por qué?¿no te parece extraño?—

— (es verdad, no he visto a nadie en posición de Teniente o Capitán volver a usar una técnica parecida) ¡es totalmente ridículo! No habría razón aparente para hacerlo—

— acaso, no te parece… o mejor… ¿No crees que es porque el Kido se altera y se convierte en amenaza?—

— ¿como dices?

— Por si no lo notaste, el Kido que contiene a tu amigo Ichigo es un Kido número 2 y numero 5… si es de principiantes ¿Por qué no ha podido liberarse aún?—

Rukia se sorprende y mira a Ichigo quien sigue intentando liberarse de su prisión

— ¿de principiantes? *tratando de soltar sus manos* esto es absurdo, ¡no puedo moverme! ¿de qué rayos está hecha esta cosa?—

Rukia queda confundida por la escena

— es verdad… se supone que esos son bakudou muy débiles…—

— ¿débiles dices? *apuntando su mano a Rukia* qué te parece si te enseño un poco…—

Rápidamente, los colores de su mano se pasan al cuerpo de Rukia, se nota el verde, rojo y azul

— …lo débiles que pueden ser…—

— *sorprendida* ¿Qué haces? Este Kido es de señalización…—

— Este Kido sirve para señalar las partes del cuerpo, lo usan normalmente los segadores que se especializan en curaciones, específicamente los del escuadrón 4… señala los órganos vitales y las zonas donde se encuentran las lesiones, los colores definen la importancia o gravedad de la zona… puedes verlo en tu cuerpo, solo marque tres colores, el verde, el rojo y el azul—

Rukia se observa detenidamente y tiene gran parte de su cuerpo con marcas de dichos colores

— ¿Qué intentas hacer…?—

— simplemente he marcado tres zonas: las zonas azules sirven para paralizar, si las golpeo, no podrás mover tus extremidades. Igualmente, si golpeo alguna zona verde, desconectare tu sistema nervioso y perderás la sensibilidad… pero… si golpeo la zona roja…—

— (solo tengo una zona roja, y está en mi pecho)—

— ¡te matare de un solo golpe!—

— no es posible… ¡solo puedes hacerlo si no me tocas!—

— ¿estás segura?—

— ¿qué?—

— ¿quieres ver?—

Sodasha levanta sus dedos, señala el dedo de color azul y lo cierra fuertemente contra la palma de la mano, el tono azul en la pierna derecha de Rukia brilla y de repente se paraliza

— *asustada* ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!—

— ¡esta es la habilidad que tenemos los segadores de alto nivel cuando usamos este tipo de bakudou! Los bakudou del 1 al 9 son altamente peligrosos y mortales en nuestras manos, por lo tanto para nosotros están prohibidos, Pero… tal parece… que yo no soy buena acatando esas órdenes… te lo advertí Rukia… no necesito tocarte para activar el Kido… estoy a un solo dedo de acabar con tu vida… para serte honesta, no me duele pensar en hacerlo… a fin de cuentas… ¡preferible que sea yo quien te mate!—

— (si no la detengo rápido, ¡acabara conmigo!) *usando el paso flash, ataca a Sodasha por la espalda* ¡HAKUREN!

— ¡ES INÚTIL!—

Sodasha Lo recibe con una mano y los colores en la misma reflejan la lesión en el cuerpo de Rukia quien fuertemente herida cae al suelo y se desvanece, Ichigo no puede creer lo que ve

— ¡RUKIA!—

Sodasha se detiene frente al cuerpo de Rukia

— te dije que no necesitaba tocarte para lastimarte… acabas de hacerlo tu sola…—

— ¡RUKIA! ¡RUKIA! ¡NO PUEDES PERDER! ¡VAMOS LEVANTATE!—

Entre sus pensamientos, Rukia logra escuchar la voz de Ichigo

— (cállate… idiota, ¿Por qué me llamas? no vez… que… aquí estoy…)—

Finalmente pierde la conciencia y queda tirada en el suelo

— Que decepcionante… al parecer, perdí mi tiempo contigo, Rukia… *le da la espalda y comienza a acercarse a Ichigo*—

— *en shock* No puede ser... ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Qué rayos significa esto?—

— *con tono de furia* Rukia aun es demasiado débil… y todo es… ¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!—

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡MALDITA! ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ES TU AMIGA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A RUKIA DE ESA MANERA?—

— Rukia es débil porque su presión espiritual se encuentra incompleta… su mente no está concentrada, su cuerpo está defectuoso y eso faltante… por poco y no puedo hallarlo… eso que a ella le falta… está en ti… lo note desde el primer momento en que te vi…—

— ¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?—

— todo es por tu culpa… *se acerca a Ichigo* y para compensarlo… lo único que tengo que hacer es... *desvanece una las barreras que cubren al sustituto* ¡MATARTE SEGADOR SUSTITUTO!—

De manera osada, Sodasha se arrodilla frente a Ichigo y lo toma del rostro

— viéndote más de cerca… entiendo porque razón ella esta tan interesada en ti, segador—

— ¿a qué te refieres? —

— Esos ojos, ese cabello, esa expresión… eres igual a él… el vivo reflejo de Kaien Shiba está en todo tu ser…—

— ¿Kaien?—

— ¿Acaso no sabes quién fue Kaien? No puedo creer que no te haya contado esa tonta… a decir verdad, Kaien fue una de las personas más importantes para Rukia, él fue la persona que ella más amo y admiro en todo el mundo—

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? —

— La forma en que él la trataba, la dedicación en sus acciones y la gentileza en sus palabras, Kaien era el hombre perfecto para Rukia… la felicidad era más que evidente en su rostro cada vez que estaban juntos, lamentablemente… murió en sus propias manos… que triste ¿no crees?—

— No tienes derecho a hablar así de Rukia…—

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kaien estaba casado… por eso Rukia no podía verlo o hacer algo para acercarse… recuerdo que una vez me dijo lo maravillada y al mismo tiempo, lo celosa que estaba de su esposa… en verdad esa mujer era maravillosa… me imagino que sintió cierto grado de alivio al verla morir—

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —

Sodasha se acerca peligrosamente al rostro del sustituto quien sigue imposibilitado para moverse

— Parece que te molesta que hable de este tema…. Qué curioso… no me digas que… te gusta Rukia…¿o me equivoco? —

Por un momento, la calma escapa del cuerpo de Ichigo y miles de pensamientos invaden su mente

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No tengo porque contestar…—

— No tienes que hacerlo… además, no puedes amar a alguien que ya está muerto… *mirándolo fijamente* teniéndote así de cerca, trato de imaginar como hace Rukia para contenerse contigo… *tomándolo del rostro con las dos manos* me gustaría saber… que se siente… robarle eso que has estado guardando tan preciadamente solo para ella…—

— ¡Maldita…!—

— Admítelo segador… cada vez que menciono su nombre o hablo de ella, algo en ti se tensa, sientes miedo porque todas y cada una de mis palabras te atormentan…¿te gusta verdad? —

— ¡cállate! —

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA!... tranquilízate Ichigo… pronto… ya no tendrás que preocuparte por sentir todas esas dudas *se levanta y da pasos atrás* ya que pronto… tú también correrás con su misma suerte…—

Una fuerte ventisca se levanta del suelo a los pies de la segadora, el tono purpura invade todo el lugar, finalmente en la punta de su mano, se forma una lanza…

— Pronto morirás al igual que ella… sustituto…¡ACABARE CONTIGO! —

Con toda su fuerza, dirige su ataque hacia el pecho de Ichigo, de pronto una pared de hielo se forma frente a ella y la lanza se disipa

— ¡vaya, vaya! Casi que no despiertas, Bella durmiente…. O debería decir… diosa de la nieve—

Con parte de su cuerpo congelado, Rukia detiene el ataque, se levanta y empuña fuertemente su espada

— Si quieres matarlo…¡TENDRAS QUE MATARME A MI PRIMERO! —

— ¡Je! Como quieras… estaba esperando a que dijeras algo como eso—

La pelea continua… No se pierdan la siguiente parte!


	8. Chapter 8 Una pelea interminable

Fic con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoria pertenecen a Kubo Tite, Mangaka director de Bleach

Con toda su fuerza, Sodasha dirige su ataque hacia el pecho de Ichigo, de pronto una pared de hielo se forma frente a ella y su lanza se disipa

— ¡vaya, vaya! Casi que no despiertas, Bella durmiente…. O debería decir… diosa de la nieve—

Con parte de su cuerpo congelado, Rukia detiene el ataque, se levanta y empuña fuertemente su espada liberada, la majestuosidad de Sode No Shirayuki se hace presente

— Si quieres matarlo…¡TENDRAS QUE MATARME A MI PRIMERO! —

— ¡Je! Como quieras… estaba esperando a que dijeras algo como eso—

La apariencia de Rukia se hace más fuerte, a pesar de estar con la parte superior de su traje medio destruido y con su cuerpo seriamente herido puede ponerse de pie en posición de pelea sin ninguna dificultad, Ichigo se impresiona con la imponencia de la segadora aunque nota que tanto el brazo izquierdo como el hombro derecho de Rukia comienzan a congelarse

— Rukia…¿estas bien? —

— No tienes por qué preocuparte, Ichigo, aun puedo seguir luchando—

— Pero… tú brazo…—

— (lo sé, es la primera vez que me sucede algo así) No tienes de que preocuparte… (hare que esto termine pronto) estaré bien—

Sodasha irrumpe en la conversación

— ¡vaya, vaya teniente! Créeme que me sorprende esa fortaleza que tienes… creí que seguirías durmiendo por más tiempo—

— ¿Acaso piensas que puedes dejarme fuera de toda la diversión? —

— ¿diversión, dices? Ahora estoy más que sorprendida… no sabía que te gustara tanto pelear…—

— No gusto de las peleas… pero, en este caso… tus intenciones me obligan a interferir—

— Ya veo… escuchaste lo que le dije al chico ¿verdad? —

— Estas muy equivocada Sodasha…—

— ¿eh? —

— Yo jamás sentí celos de la señorita Miyako…—

— ¡ah! Era eso…¿en serio? —

— Al contrario, le tenía una gran admiración… era una excelente persona, una gran guerrera, yo siempre quise ser como ella…—

— ¡jumm! Para serte honesta… Tú, jamás pudiste igualarla…—

— Lo sé bien, nunca podría hacerlo… aun así, a ella no era la única persona que admiraba en ese entonces…—

— ¿Qué dices? —

— Había alguien más… desde que la conocí, me dio una gran sensación de tranquilidad. Mi vida cambió drásticamente cuando entré a la Familia Kuchiki, toda la nobleza significo para mí una carga, esa persona, fue una de las pocas que me hizo sentir normal en ese entonces…—

— Te refieres a mi ¿no es así? —

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ¿acaso este era tu plan desde el principio? No quieres entrenarme… quieres matarme ¿verdad?—

— Yo… Solo vine a terminar un trabajo… las explicaciones sobran en este momento—

— ¿Trabajo, dices?…—

— Si… trabajo… solo fuiste un trabajo para mí… Rukia…¿acaso creías que yo podría tenerte alguna clase de consideración? ¿a una recogida del distrito Rukon? No me hagas reír…—

— No lo entiendo…—

— No necesitas entenderlo… la razón por la que me acerque a ti, a tu nueva familia, fue por un compromiso nada más… acepte este trabajo contigo para cumplir con un trato que hice con tu hermano…—

— ¿mi hermano? ¿estás hablando de Nii-sama? —

— Así es, él fue mucho más inteligente que yo y pudo comprometerme con esta idea… aunque… a decir verdad… veo que salí perdiendo de todo esto, lo único que gane fue perder mi tiempo—

— ¿Qué dices? ¿de que estas hablando?—

— Sabes algo… ya me canse de hablar *desaparece*—

De pronto Sodasha aparece a un lado de Rukia, la toma del hombro y la golpea fuertemente en el rostro, Rukia se incorpora y ataca con el Hakuren repetidas veces, la pelea se vuelve cada vez más intensa, Ichigo observa detenidamente a las contrincantes pero nota que el cuerpo semidesnudo de Rukia continua congelándose.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el cuerpo de Rukia está cada vez más blanco? —

Adicional a eso, Ichigo comienza a sentir una extraña energía en cada parte que se encuentra atada por las enredaderas las cuales comienzan a presionarlo cada vez más

— (¡maldición! Casi… no puedo moverme… se me dificulta demasiado mantenerme despierto ¿de…que rayos… están hechas estas cosas?) —

Sodasha también nota el congelamiento de Rukia cada vez que usa a Shirayuki, cada choque contra ella aumenta el hielo en sus extremidades, finalmente se aleja, Rukia la desafía

— ¿Qué te sucede? No me digas que ya te cansaste…—

— ¡vaya! ¡que ruda! Me sorprende que aun puedas pelear en esas condiciones, tal vez cambies mi opinión frente a tu posición como teniente…—

— (cada vez me es más difícil moverme, Shirayuki ¿Por qué me estas congelando?) Con eso te das cuenta de lo mucho que me costó llegar al puesto…—

— Lo creo… tu hermano hizo todo lo posible por impedir que llegaras hasta allí, al parecer también eso se le salió de las manos…—

— Tienes razón…—

— Veamos, ya que te veo tan entusiasmada, porque mejor no me dejas enseñarte algo más…—

Sodasha une sus manos y comienza a concentrar mucha energía, al mismo tiempo el triángulo sagrado que cubre a Ichigo comienza a vibrar

— Espero que estés lista Rukia… lo que te voy a enseñar posiblemente te hará enojar…—

Ichigo es obligado a ponerse de pie, finalmente el encantamiento sobre el desaparece y su cuerpo comienza a moverse por sí solo

— ¡¿Qué está sucediéndome?¡—

— ¿Ichigo? Sodasha…¿Qué estas haciendo? —

— ¡Je!… ya que al parecer estas más que decidida a vencerme…¿Por qué mejor no practicas con él antes de llegar a mí? —

— ¿Qué dices? ¿acaso estas loca? —

— Posiblemente…—

Ichigo sigue caminando en dirección a Rukia, empuña su espada y se ubica en posición de ataque

— Rukia…¡aléjate! No puedo detenerme…—

— (Ichigo…¿Qué hago?) —

Sodasha concentra todo su reiatsu para manipular a Ichigo

— Me llama la atención el tamaño de tu espada, Ichigo, veamos que es capaz de hacer—

Hace que Ichigo levante a Zangetsu y comienza a reunir su presión espiritual, Finalmente Ichigo libera su Getsuga Tenshou y ataca a Rukia quien por la confusión queda paralizada frente a él

— ¡maldición! ¡RUKIA MUEVETE! —

El Getsuga colapsa contra Rukia y el lugar se cubre de escombros

— ¡RUKIA! —

— Vaya, Eso fue muy inteligente, Rukia—

El viento se disipa y frente a Rukia aparece una pared de hielo, Sodasha sonríe

— Rukia dime, ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? —

— No tengo porque responderte (a decir verdad, desde hace unos momentos, cuando detuve su primer ataque contra Ichigo, fue la primera vez que pude hacerlo, pero cada vez mi cuerpo se congela) —

— Me pregunto, cuanto más puedes congelarte para protegerte… el ataque de tu amigo te debilita bastante… seguiré usándolo…¡UN POCO MAS! —

Ichigo continua lanzando varios Getsuga contra Rukia quien usando paso flash trata de evadirlos, aun así, se da cuenta que su cuerpo está cada vez más congelado y limita sus movimientos, en uno de sus descuidos, Ichigo se ubica frente a ella y le corta el pecho, Rukia cae de rodillas al suelo, Sodasha se le acerca

— Te estás haciendo lenta, teniente—

— (no me di cuenta en qué momento se acercó…)—

— Quiero saber…¿Qué sientes al ser atacada por el sustituto? ¿no te recuerda a alguien?—

— ¡cállate! —

— Fue así¿verdad? *se arrodilla frente a ella* fue así como Kaien levanto su mano contra ti, dime Rukia *tomándole el rostro* ¿Qué se siente que el hombre que quieres, intente matarte, no una, sino dos veces? —

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! *golpea la mano de Sodasha*—

— Está bien *se levanta y patea el rostro de Rukia* tratare de evitarte ese dolor nuevamente, en ese caso *camina en dirección a Ichigo* antes de que tengas que repetir esa memorable escena, seré yo quien lo mate, no te daré ese privilegio de nuevo—

Rukia trata de incorporarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permite, sus piernas y sus brazos se encuentran congelados

— (¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Por qué… mi cuerpo se congela? ¿Qué rayos me está ocurriendo? Shirayuki, acaso ¿ya no quieres pelear a mi lado?)

De lo más profundo de su ser, una voz invade la mente de la segadora, una voz que no le es desconocida

— (¿quieres salvarlo? ¿quieres salvarlo?) —

Sodasha se acerca a Ichigo e invoca con su Shiroi la forma de Zangetsu, Rukia sigue cada instante, trata de levantarse y la voz sigue llamándola

— (¿quieres salvarlo?) —

Sodasha comienza a robar presión espiritual del cuerpo de Ichigo a través de las enredaderas y está a punto de atacarlo con un Getsuga Tenshou, Rukia atiende a sus instintos y se levanta para alcanzar a Ichigo, su visión comienza a distorsionar y finalmente, frente a ella, aparece una silueta de sí misma con otras ropas, una Rukia que ya había visto antes, quien sigue con su pregunta

— ¿quieres salvarlo? —

— ¿salvarlo?—

— ¿quieres salvarlo, a costa de tu vida? —

— Yo… quiero seguir luchando…—

— ¿a costa de tu vida?

— *su corazón late fuerte* yo… yo… *muchos recuerdos rodean su mente* yo…¡LO SALVARE! —

— Si quieres salvarlo, tendrás que pelear a mi lado…¿crees poder hacerlo? ¿crees merecernos? —

— ¿merecerlos? —

— Si… a nosotras…¿vas a pelear sin importar nada? Vas a pelear, ¿arriesgando tu vida? —

— ¡SI! —

— De acuerdo, ¡entonces empuña tu espada y grita! —

Rukia reúne toda su energía mientras su otro yo sigue llamandola

— ¡Grita! —

Por un momento, el cuerpo de Rukia se cubre de un resplandor blanco

— ¡GRITA! —

Las dos silabas más poderosas llegan a los labios de la segadora, Sodasha está a punto de soltar su ataque sobre Ichigo cuando de repente escucha el sonido

— ¡GRITA! —

— ¡BAN…!—

Los presentes no pueden creer lo que escuchan, pero antes de mencionar la segunda silaba, el resplandor se disipa inmediatamente y Rukia cae desmallada, Sodasha baja su mano y libera a Ichigo

— ¡corre a traerla! —

Ichigo totalmente confundido no entiende lo que sucede, hace unos segundos la segadora desconocida estaba a punto de matarlo y ahora, sin explicación alguna lo había liberado y le había ordenado ¿ir por Rukia?

— ¡Idiota! ¿acaso estas sordo? ¡VE POR ELLA IMBECIL! —

— ¿Eh?... ¡SI! —

Finalmente Ichigo llega a Rukia quien tiene el setenta por ciento de su cuerpo congelado, Ichigo toma entre sus brazos a la segadora, Sodasha se acerca

— ¿Cómo está? —

— *totalmente enojado* ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Sodasha?!—

— ¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Haciendo mi trabajo!… haciendo que Rukia, finalmente despierte su bankai… —

— ¿QUÉ? No lo entiendo… entonces todo esto era…—

— Una prueba, necesitaba probarla… solo deje que vinieras para que me ayudaras con esto… están muy unidos ¿no? Era obvio que si trataba de herirte, ella haría todo lo posible para protegerte… a decir verdad, mantenerte prisionero y pelear contra ella al mismo tiempo me fue demasiado difícil—

— Así que este… era tu ¿trabajo? —

— Así es… oye… no deberías seguir aquí… anda… llévala adentro… si sigue aquí afuera se congelara—

Ichigo se pone de pie con Rukia en brazos y se dirige en dirección a la casa, pero antes, se detiene y habla con Sodasha

— ¿Porque dijiste eso?—

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— Todo eso… porque llegar al extremo de lastimar los sentimientos de Rukia—

— Tu nunca lo entenderías Ichigo—

— ¿Era necesario tanto sufrimiento para esto?—

— Te responderé con otra pregunta… ¿tú lo hubieses hecho?—

— ¿Qué dices?—

— Dime, ¿hubieses preferido ser tú quien la lastimaría para lograrlo? Debes saberlo, existen formas para despertar el Bankai, una de ellas la desarrolló un escuadrón de las fuerzas especiales, pelear hasta someter a tu espada. Otra de las formas seria que tu zanpakuto se llenara de tanta sangre como fuese posible y así darle paso a su nueva forma a través del "sacrificio", costándole no solo muchos años de entrenamiento, también le traería maldad a tu alma. O la última, pelear consigo mismo y sus sentimientos, para que finalmente tanto las intenciones de la espada como las de su dueño sincronicen y piensen en apoyar lo mismo de manera conjunta, fusionando ambas almas… no podía lograr esto si no encontraba la verdad tras los sentimientos de Rukia… cuando murió Kaien la transición fue muy difícil para ella, estaba muy confundida y lastimosamente tuve que abandonarla… pero luego… llegaste tú—

— ¿Yo?—

— Si, cuando la encontré de nuevo, ya era diferente, todo el dolor y la tristeza que había en ella desapareció y tanto en su mente como en su corazón estabas tú… yo solamente fui una chispa en lo que ya tenían ustedes… pero lo que sigue ya no me compete… además… si no lo notaste… deberías apresurarte en entrar a la casa—

El cuerpo de Rukia se apresura a congelarse

— ¡Maldición!—

— Si su cuerpo se congela completamente, Rukia morirá—

— ¡Demonios!

Ichigo se retira su hakama y cubre el cuerpo de Rukia

— Rayos, cada vez está más fría—

— ¿quieres salvarla verdad Ichigo?—

— Sodasha dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer?—

— ella en este momento está peleando consigo misma para controlar el bankai... lo único que puedes hacer es evitar a toda costa que su cuerpo se congele, si eso ocurre, ella jamás regresara... ¿crees poder hacerlo?—

Ichigo lleva a Rukia en sus brazos y se dirige finalmente a la cabaña, en el tono más serio posible... el sustituto se aferra a la segadora

— esta, no sería la primera vez que su vida está en mis manos —

Con la ayuda de Chappy, Ichigo recuesta a Rukia en una habitación de la casa, con la vaga idea de tratar de tapar su cuerpo para mantener el calor en él, nota cada una de las heridas que le provoco la pelea e intenta sanarla con el poco conocimiento de medicina que tiene, no podía hacer más, a diferencia de los segadores normales, Ichigo no tenía ningún conocimiento de artes curativas ni manejo del Kido, por lo tanto, se limitó a limpiar sus heridas. Mientras tanto, en la mente de la segadora, Rukia va caminando por un sendero muy oscuro y a lo lejos oye una voz que le es familiar...

— Rukia ¿dónde estás? te estamos esperando...—

— espera... ¿quién es?—

— Rukia... Rukia... ¿finalmente nos darás nuestros nombres?—

Rukia sigue caminando hasta el final del espacio en negro y al salir llega al distrito Rukon, más precisamente a "perro colgado"

— *sorprendida* este... este lugar...—

Frente a ella se encuentran Homura y Shizuku, los pequeños hermanos a quienes Rukia había adoptado de pequeños, al verla salen a abrazarla

— ¡Rukia! ¡casi no vuelves! te extrañamos mucho—

— *muy sorprendida* pero... ustedes... *recuerda la pelea donde ellos mueren* ustedes están...—

Homura nota la sorpresa en el rostro de Rukia

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? sabias que nos volveríamos a ver ¿no es así?—

— entonces... significa que... yo...—

Los dos la miran sorprendidos, Shizuku se le acerca

— Rukia ¿te sucede algo? ¿Por qué estas triste? acaso no estas contenta de estar en tu verdadero hogar...—

— ¿hogar?—

— de estar con tu familia... nosotros somos tu familia ¿verdad?—

— ustedes... *los ve tiernamente* claro que son mi familia *los abraza*—

De pronto tras ella se acerca una persona

— no entiendo que haces ahí en el suelo... acaso ¿pensabas hacerme esperar, Kuchiki?

Rukia queda totalmente en shock al oír esa voz y rápidamente se da la vuelta

— Ka... ¿Kaien dono?—

— ¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo? ¡tenemos que irnos pronto o llegaremos tarde!

¿Qué está sucediéndole a Rukia? Espera con ansias la siguiente parte


	9. Chapter 9 A quien quiero proteger

Con la ayuda de Chappy, Ichigo recuesta a Rukia en una habitación de la casa, con la vaga idea de tratar de tapar su cuerpo para mantener el calor en él, nota cada una de las heridas que le provoco la pelea e intenta sanarla con el poco conocimiento de medicina que tiene, no podía hacer más, a diferencia de los segadores normales, Ichigo no tenía ningún conocimiento de artes curativas ni manejo del Kido, por lo tanto, se limitó a limpiar sus heridas. Chappy acompaña a Ichigo y no puede evitar su preocupación

— Rukia sama… por favor, abra los ojos… ¡Pyon! —

Ichigo termina de limpiar las heridas de Rukia, el verla ahí era totalmente molesto para el sustituto

— Con esto será suficiente por ahora—

— ¿cree que ella no despierte? ¡Pyon!—

— No digas tonterías… por supuesto que lo hará… es Rukia ¿lo olvidas? —

— Ichigo san… ¡Pyon! —

— Anda, sé que también estas preocupada por Sodasha… yo cuidare de Rukia ahora—

— Está bien… volveré enseguida ¡Pyon! —

Antes de salir, Chappy se detiene frente a la puerta

— Ichigo san… por favor… no permita que ella muera ¡Pyon! —

— Por supuesto que no —

Mientras tanto, Sodasha se encuentra a las afueras de la cabaña, peleando consigo misma

— ¡Maldición! No creí que me costara tanto mantener a Ichigo encerrado y pelear contra Rukia al mismo tiempo—

De pronto, su cuerpo comienza a fallar y de su boca sale mucha sangre

— ¡tsk! Eso dolió… pensar que esta debilidad es a causa de las gracias de Sasakibe… esos… esos sellos nuevos son una verdadera molestia—

— ¡Sodasha san! —

— Chappy…—

— ¿se encuentra bien? Esta… está sangrando… ¡Pyon! —

— Estoy bien… nada que no pueda arreglarse… dime ¿cómo esta Rukia? —

— Aún está dormida… ¡Pyon!... Ichigo san está cuidándola… regresare pronto a apoyarlo… ¡Pyon! —

— No lo hagas…—

— Pero… ¿Por qué? —

— En este momento te necesito aquí conmigo, para eso te traje… Y para eso lo traje a él también, déjalos solos Chappy… él debe saber que hacer… no en vano, parte de sus poderes le pertenecen a ella. Vamos, necesito de tu fuerza para adecuar el espacio… debo tener todo listo para cuando ella despierte…—

— Pero… ¿y si no despierta?... ¡Pyon! —

— Será sencillo… yo matare al inútil que no pudo salvarla… porque si no lo hago yo… es probable que su hermano lo haga—

Mientras Ichigo cuida de Rukia, en la mente de la segadora el escenario donde se encuentra cambia, ahora está en un gran campo verde, Kaien va delante de ella y sin pensarlo Rukia sale tras él, la duda se apodera de sus sentidos

— (¿En verdad es Kaien dono? Hace unos momentos estaba con Homura y Shizuku, no... no logro entender que me está ocurriendo) —

Kaien la ve sorprendido

— ¿eh? ¿se puede saber que te ocurre? has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente Kuchiki—

— ¿Qué dice? ¿últimamente? —

— si... ummm déjame ver… *se da la vuelta, le pone una mano sobre la cabeza, se le acerca muy próximo al rostro y la mira directo a los ojos, se sonríe* ¡¿no me digas?! —

— *sonrojada* ¿Qué...que cosa Kaien dono? —

— ¡jumm! Acaso... Kuchiki... ¿ya elegiste donde dejar tu corazón? —

— ¿mi corazón? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? —

— *riendo* parece que la pequeña Kuchiki está creciendo... espero que el capitán Kuchiki acepte todo esto... —

— pero ¿de qué está hablando Kaien dono? —

— *la suelta y comienza a caminar* has cambiado, has crecido, y al parecer existe un motivo para luchar, para proteger... por eso dime... o mejor, respóndete a ti misma... ¿dónde está tu corazón, Kuchiki? —

Kaien empieza a alejarse, Rukia no puede alcanzarlo

— Kaien dono... espere... ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ¡por favor espere! —

Rukia estira su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo y él finamente desaparece, todo de nuevo oscurece y Rukia llega a otro lugar, en esta ocasión, llega a la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya está frente al altar de Hisana, Rukia lo observa desde la distancia

— ¿Nii sama? —

— Rukia es parte de la familia ahora, tal como te lo prometí, Hisana. Aun así, no puedo evitar esta sensación de pérdida. Ahora, solo me resta esperar su decisión... —

— ¿Qué dice?... ¿mi decisión? ¿de qué habla Nii sama? —

— sea cual sea el camino que ella elija *se da la vuelta y la mira fijamente* esta vez, no tendré razones para oponerme—

Byakuya pasa por su lado mientras ella queda paralizada, antes de retirarse, Byakuya le dice

— ya puedes elegir sin mi consentimiento, Rukia... —

Rukia queda totalmente petrificada ante las palabras de su hermano, el escenario vuelve a cambiar y en medio de la oscuridad escucha otra voz familiar

— ¡si no hubieras existido…! —

— ¿esa voz? ¡Es Renji! *trata de acercarse a él pero no logra encontrarlo*—

— ¡si ella no te hubiera conocido...! —

— Renji ¿dónde estás? *camina pero no logra verlo*—

— ¡NO TENDRIA PORQUE ATRAVEZAR TODO ESTO! —

— ¿Renji? *se detiene* (¿a quién le dices eso idiota?)—

Las palabras de Renji están llenas de mucha ira, Rukia camina sin poder ver al segador, era la primera vez que escuchaba el lamento de su compañero… Rukia no entendía la magnitud de sus palabras ni el causante de su creación, sentía que un personaje entre su obra faltaba, pero, no podía recordar quien era.

— Eres muy necio… acaso ¿tanto deseas salvarla? No lo entiendes Ich…. ¡Todo es por tu culpa!—

— (¿de qué estás hablando? ¿a quién le dices eso?) —

— Cuando se fue, yo no fui tras ella. Pero ahora que regresó, tenía miedo de perderla, perder, a la única familia que he tenido, no solo eso, reconocer el hecho de que soy solo un perro extraviado, lo único que hago es ladrarle a la luna, ¡no tengo el valor para morder!… así que Ich… me tragare mi orgullo y mi vergüenza para pedirte que salves a Rukia, te lo suplico, ¡LA SALVARAS! —

Rukia escucha atenta el lamento de Renji, al igual que la respuesta que recibe, pero ¿de quién ese esa voz? ¿Por qué de pronto no reconoce al otro sujeto?

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Renji!... yo… yo solo... *cierra los ojos* (no entiendo que sucede) —

De nuevo escucha otra voz

— ¿Por qué duda tanto Rukia sama? —

Rukia abre los ojos y se encuentra en un campo blanco de nieve muy hermoso, todo el lugar resplandece y hay chappys de nieve en todas partes, frente a ella se encuentra su zanpakuto materializada

— ¿Sode No Shirayuki? en... ¿en dónde estoy? —

— este es su mundo interior... si esta aquí significa que está muy herida... o posiblemente su cuerpo no pueda moverse—

— ¿qué dices? *las imágenes de la pelea con Sodasha llegan de repente a su cabeza* ¡el entrenamiento!... eso quiere decir que ¿estoy muerta? —

— aun no, si llego a este lugar es porque aún está luchando... pero, si no logra despertar... este lugar... desaparecerá... —

A lo lejos se ve como las capas de hielo y nieve comienzan a descongelarse y un campo negro se forma en el cielo

— ¿Qué es eso? —

— ¿aún desea pelear, Rukia Sama? —

— ¿pelear? —

— si desea pelear... ¿Por qué no recuerda? —

— ¿Qué dices? claro que quiero pelear... —

— ¿Por qué razón pelea? —

— Yo… peleo… para... —

— ¿esa es su verdadera razón para pelear? —

— Yo… —

Mientras la duda se apodera de la segadora, la apariencia de Shirayuki comienza a cambiar y una Rukia blanca y negra comienza a aparecer, la misma que se presentó ante Rukia antes de perder la conciencia

— ¿no sabe porque pelear? —

— Tu ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le haces a Sode no Shirayuki? —

— ¿Por qué me usa? —

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿para qué me necesita? No sabe porque razón realmente pelea… hace un momento, no dudo en la respuesta… ahora… vuelve a dudar… si esa es su verdadera motivación… no tengo porque obedecerle—

— ¡Shirayuki espera! —

— Yo no soy Shirayuki…—

— ¿Qué? —

— Yo… ¡la acabare, Segadora! —

La Dark Rukia recién formada invoca una guadaña y se lanza contra Rukia quien rápidamente responde al ataque con su espada, al primer contacto Dark Rukia le corta en el hombro izquierdo, mientras tanto en la dimensión del dangai, Ichigo nota el surgimiento de las nuevas heridas y trata desesperadamente de curarlas

— ¿Qué rayos sucede?... Rukia…—

Rukia intenta entender la situación

— (no lo comprendo… ¿Por qué Shirayuki tiene esa apariencia? Esa mujer… la he visto antes… ¿Por qué quiere destruirme?) —

— Rukia, Cada vez que reflexiona sobre el pasado, su reiatsu se debilita—

— ¿Qué dices? —

En un segundo de duda, Dark Rukia, de un golpe certero, desarma a Rukia y la arroja al suelo

— Cada vez que reflexiona, su poder disminuye ¿así piensa mantener el control sobre mí? ¿perdiendo el control sobre si misma? —

— ¿Por qué habría de controlarte a ti en primer lugar? —

— la vacilación, solo la llevara a su propia destrucción —

— no entiendo… todos los recuerdos que acabo de ver, ninguno de ellos es mío… son imágenes que nunca he visto… cosas que aún no han ocurrido o nunca ocurrieron… ¿intentas mostrarme algo Shirayuki? ¡dime! —

— ¡jumm¡ esa pregunta es ridícula…—

Dark Rukia sigue con su ataque, Rukia logra recuperar su zanpakuto y se defiende de la fiereza de su contrincante, cada golpe es más y más pesado, mientras pelean, el lugar donde se encuentran comienza a destruirse, de nuevo Rukia se descuida y es enviada de vuelta al suelo

— Me decepciona, ya no tiene caso pelear contra su falta de convicción—

— Yo… No tengo intensiones de pelear contra ti—

— ¿en serio? ¿Por qué no? Acaso ¿no recuerda por qué está en este lugar? —

— (es verdad… ¿Por qué llegue aquí? No entiendo porque razón no puedo recordar… y tampoco puedo recordar a ese sujeto… ¿Dónde está mi corazón? ¿a quién puedo elegir? ¿mi verdadero hogar?... ¿a quién le hablaba Renji?)

— ¿aún no recuerda la razón que la trajo aquí—

— (¿la razón…?)—

De pronto, una silueta llega a su mente

— (¿Quién es?) —

— Llego a este lugar por esa razón… y ahora ¿no sabe cuál es?… Que decepcionante… —

Los ataques continúan y las heridas cada vez son las certeras.

— A mí no me sirven todos esos recuerdos…—

— ¿Qué dices? —

— Si usted desaparece, todo eso que vi hace unos instantes se ira con usted, yo no necesito ese tipo de pensamientos…—

— (espera… esos pensamientos… ellos…)—

Las imágenes lentamente vuelven a su cabeza

— (¿Qué son ellos para mí?) —

— ¡Ellos son su debilidad! —

La guadaña toca su pecho y le hace una herida profunda, Rukia pierde el sentido y cae de rodillas a sus pies

— para hacerla sufrir, tendré que quitarle todo lo que más quiere, con eso, no tendré que obedecerla nunca más —

Mientras Rukia es derribada, Ichigo pelea por tratar de mantenerla con vida, su cuerpo está cada vez más congelado… en un acto desesperado, el sustituto realiza una acción que nunca imagino realizar, al no tener puesta la parte superior de su hakama, se ubica de rodillas sobre la segadora, el rostro de la misma comienza a cristalizarse

— ¡maldición! ¡Me siento como un estúpido! ¡Solo puedo observar cómo te mueres! Acaso, No puedo… ¿no puedo protegerte esta vez Rukia? —

Levanta el cuerpo de Rukia y finalmente, contra todo pronóstico, la alberga entre sus brazos, el contacto de los dos es inminente, lo único que los separa son las vendas que cubren el pecho de la segadora.

— ¡maldición, Rukia! ¡no te atrevas a morir ahora! ¡eres una tonta! como te atreves a tenerme aquí preocupado por ti, estoy seguro de que si me vieras en este momento, me gritarías y me golpearías como siempre, debo verme patético así ¿no crees? ¡vamos! ¡DESPIERTA RUKIA! —

Un pensamiento del pasado regresa a la mente de la segadora… un dolor que no había experimentado, su mente en blanco, dos personas a su lado y dos segadores de almas frente a ella… esa sensación era similar… olvidar… ¿Qué había olvidado al llegar a su mundo interno? ¿A quién había olvidado? Una escena se recrea en su cabeza

— Segador, dime de nuevo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Kurosaki Ichigo—

Más allá del espacio y del tiempo, escucha el grito del sustituto

— ¡DESPIERTA RUKIA! —

— ¡ICHIGO!

Rukia comienza a incorporarse

— Ellos, ellos no son mi debilidad…—

— ¿umm? ¿Qué dice? —

— Ya… ya lo recuerdo *se pone de pie* recuerdo la razón por la que entré a este lugar, Sodasha me obligo a pelear, pero nunca fue para pelear contra ella, fue ¡para pelear conmigo misma y mi torpeza!—

— ¿Ya lo recuerda…? —

— Ella buscaba la manera para que yo pudiera entender… tienes razón Shirayuki, pensar en el pasado me debilita, pero, si no, si no supero mi pasado, no… ¡no podre proteger a nadie en mi futuro! —

— Al fin lo ha comprendido… aun así *empuñando la guadaña* ¡no pienso obedecerla! —

De nuevo, Dark Rukia enviste a la segadora, quien, al ver a su contrincante acercarse, comienza a divagar en sus pensamientos

— (todos ellos, Kaien, Homura, Shizuku, Renji, Nii-sama, han dado su mayor esfuerzo y su vida para protegerme… siempre me considere débil a pesar de las peleas que he tenido que sobrellevar… aun así, ellos han sacrificado todo por mi… yo, simplemente, ya me reconcilie con mi pasado… gracias… se los agradezco, ahora, quiero recompensarlos… ahora…) ¡peleare por proteger lo que más quiero! —

Mientras tanto, Ichigo reúne toda su presión espiritual y la concentra alrededor de su cuerpo, finalmente la energía de Ichigo llega a Rukia, junto a ella, los recuerdos que comparten invaden su mente...

— ¡Rukia! ¡Soy yo, Ichigo! —

— Gracias... Rukia, gracias a ti… ha dejado de llover...—

— He venido a salvarte, Rukia—

— Ahora recuerdo... la verdadera razón por la cual quería salvarte a como diera lugar... —

Escucha la voz de Ichigo

— ¡MALDICION ABRE LOS OJOS RUKIA! —

Rukia recibe el ataque de Dark Rukia, al tomarla desprevenida, se lanza contra ella y la abraza, la presión espiritual comienza a invadirlas

— ¿Qué significa esto? —

— No puedo pelear contra ti…—

— ¿cree que con este poder puede detenerme? —

— No pienso en detenerte… solo te pido que peles a mi lado, ahora lo entiendo, entiendo tus sentimientos Shirayuki—

La apariencia normal de Sode no Shirayuki regresa

— Rukia sama…—

— Solo puedo pedirte que me permitas seguir luchando… permíteme protegerlo… a él… y a todo lo que realmente me importa, y no puedo hacerlo si no soy más fuerte, ¿pelearías a mi lado una vez más? —

— Al final lo ha entendido… Rukia sama ¿Qué quiere proteger? —

Rukia responde, Sode no Shirayuki sonríe y finalmente el mundo interior de Rukia se restaura, la luz que las rodea comienza a extenderse, todo el lugar se cubre de blanco y los dos cuerpos comienzan a fusionarse. Ichigo inmediatamente nota el cambio en el cuerpo de la segadora y lentamente, siente como sus brazos también lo rodean

— i… Ichigo…—

— ¡Rukia! Al fin…—

— Gracias…—

— Idiota, creí que no despertarías, no tienes por qué agradecerme—

— ¿Qué no despertaría? ¡Ja! No… no tendrías tanta suerte… aun, aun necesitas una niñera que te cuide—

— Eso parece…—

— Te escuche…—

— ¿Qué dices? —

— Escuche tu llamado… simplemente, me acostumbre a oír mi nombre pronunciado por ti, idiota—

— ¡je! Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que te tengo así de cerca, Rukia. No había notado lo frágil que estas, siempre, siempre me he confiado de tu fuerza, lo testaruda y necia que eres—

— ¿Ichigo? —

— Yo… *mirándola a los ojos* yo… solo puedo pensar en estos momentos en una sola cosa (Tenía esa extraña sensación... a pesar de tenerla entre mis brazos... sentía como cada vez se iba más lejos... cada vez era difícil alcanzarla... en ese momento... su cuerpo aún estaba congelado... no quería perderla... no de nuevo... yo, la mire a los ojos y finalmente hice lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo... yo... finalmente la bese...) —

¡No se pierdan la siguiente parte!


	10. Chapter 10 Mi verdadera identidad

_Fic con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Mangaka creador de Bleach_

_Nota: para los interesados en saber un poco más de esta parte, los invito a leer el One Shot IR "No te vayas" en la sección One Shot Conociendo a los Personajes, directamente relacionado con Ichigo y Rukia, es un poco romanticon así que esta leerlo bajo su propio riesgo :P Sodasha_

La mente del sustituto comenzó a divagar, en un mundo de sueños donde miles de momentos e imágenes llegaban a su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que veía tan pensativamente? ¿Por qué su pensar había llegado hasta ese punto? Mientras recorría sus propios recuerdos, el sustituto se hablaba a si mismo

— Ya no siento frio… ya… no siento el cuerpo congelado—

Caminando entre sus pensamientos, muchas apreciaciones lo invadían

— El frio desapareció… ese frio era tan similar a la lluvia, esa lluvia que caía todo el tiempo, todo lo que invadía la lluvia era demasiado melancólico y deprimente, al igual que ese frio… que finalmente desapareció—

De pronto se detiene

— Pero… ¿de dónde provenía ese frio? Ese hielo y esa nieve congelada... ese frio…. Era de…—

— ¡Rukia!

Sorpresivamente, Ichigo se despierta sobresaltado, nota que se encuentra en una de las habitaciones de la cabaña de Sodasha, al parecer el cansancio lo había vencido y había caído profundamente dormido. Tratando de incorporarse a sí mismo, trata de recordar que había hecho minutos antes de quedar inconsciente, de repente llega a él una imagen a oscuras de sus brazos desnudos sosteniendo el cuerpo frio de una chica, apretándola contra su pecho fuertemente, mientras sus labios la recorrían de extremo a extremo y no querían separarse de ella…

— *con una mano en la cara* Que… ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—

Mientras trata de levantarse y buscar la parte superior de su hakama, los momentos previos llegan a su cabeza como rayos, precisos y veloces; una lagrima rodando de la mejilla de la chica, una mano piadosa tratando de secarla, un beso tierno recordándole que no quería perderla… la cara de estupefacción del sustituto se hace evidente, mientras toma su hakama que se encuentra perfectamente doblada en el suelo, un recuerdo más fuerte regresa… el contacto de dos cuerpos que se encontraban tal como Kamisama los había traído al mundo… altamente sorprendido y ruborizado, Ichigo queda en pie frente al futón donde había pasado "esa noche".

— Eso significa… que… Rukia y Yo… estuvimos…—

Antes de terminar su oración, una presencia se hace visible en la habitación, la chica de cabello negro mira detenidamente al sustituto

— ¡Rukia…!—

La chica se acerca rápidamente al sustituto sin mirarlo a los ojos, Ichigo trata de evadirla dando pasos hacia atrás

— Espera… tengo que hablar contigo… puedo explicarlo…—

Sorpresivamente, la chica se abalanza sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente, por un momento, Ichigo se pierde entre los brazos de la chica pero inmediatamente, ella le dobla un brazo tras la espalda haciéndole una llave de yudo.

— ¡Buenos días Ichigo!... ¡Pyon! —

— ¿pero qué rayos? Maldita endemoniada ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, piensas matarme? —

— ¡Ichigo kun! ¡ohaio! *haciéndole más presión en el brazo* ¡qué bueno que al fin despertaste! ¡Pyon!—

— ¡waaaaaa! Demonios ¡ya suéltame!... vas a quitarme el brazo *liberándose rápidamente*… espera… ¿Cómo que "al fin despierto"? —

— ¿eh? ¿acaso no recuerdas?... llevas dormido más de diez días… ¡Pyon! —

— ¿Qué dices? ¿diez días? —

— Así es, llevas mucho tiempo dormido… Sodasha sama me pidió que viniera a verte con la esperanza de ver si finalmente despertabas… y ¡finalmente despertaste!… ¡Pyon! *se abalanza de nuevo sobre él* —

— ¡ya déjame en paz, maldición! Espera…. ¿y Rukia? ¿Dónde está Rukia?—

— Rukia sama lleva entrenando muy duro mientras tu dormías… ¡Pyon! En este momento están peleando… ¡Pyon!—

— Tengo que ver eso… *sale de la habitación*—

— ¡Espera!... hace mucho frio afuera…¡Pyon! —

Ichigo sale de la cabaña y sus ojos quedan maravillados ante el paisaje congelado que se encuentra, montañas de nieve por doquier y copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, a lo lejos, haces de luz surcaban el cielo, pudo divisar entre la nieve a Sodasha quien está peleando fieramente contra diversas manifestaciones de hielo, Sodasha nota la presencia de Ichigo y usando el paso flash se acerca a él

— ¡oye! Finalmente despiertas bello durmiente…—

— ¿eh? Sodasha… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le paso a este lugar?—

— ¡ja! Que gracioso te vez haciendo esa cara de idiota… ¿Qué crees que sucedió? Este es el resultado del entrenamiento…—

— ¿el… el entrenamiento? Significa que Rukia está…—

— Hiciste un buen trabajo piecito… al parecer usaste demasiada presión espiritual para traerla de vuelta, es por eso que no despertabas… a propósito… ¿quieres ver lo grandiosa que es? —

— ¿lo grandiosa? ¿te refieres a Rukia? —

— ¡Je!... Te lo mostrare… ¡anda Rukia! ¡Trata de detener esto! —

Sodasha evoca en sus manos con su Shiroi una forma de múltiples lanzas y las apunta directamente al cielo a gran velocidad, de pronto una espada cristalizada detiene las lanzas y las congela, seguido a eso, las lanzas cambian de dirección moviéndose a voluntad de su congeladora y se dirigen mucho más rápido hacia Sodasha.

— Excelente…—

Sodasha se enfrenta a los misiles de hielo y los despedaza con el viento en sus manos generando una gran explosión de hielo, Sodasha queda de pie en el suelo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le habla a Ichigo

— ¿Qué te pareció eso? —

— Eso… fue increíble—

— Y espera a que la veas… *gritando al cielo* ¡Muy bien Rukia! ¡ya puedes bajar de ahí, hay alguien que quiere verte! —

Lentamente, la temperatura del lugar comienza a aumentar y una diosa congelada comienza a aparecer frente a los espectadores, una túnica blanca como la nieve, una espada cristalizada, una formación de hielo en su cabeza, era ella, la nueva Rukia Kuchiki… la diosa de la nieve… ante la mirada atónita del sustituto, Rukia desciende y se pone de pie frente a él, de pronto su transformación desaparece de golpe y cae de rodillas al suelo

— ¡Rukia! *atrapándola en sus brazos* ¡oe Rukia! ¿te encuentras bien? —

— ¡Ichigo!... estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, solamente estoy un poco cansada…—

— ¿puedes decirme que fue eso? —

— Esa es la manifestación del Bankai de Rukia—

— ¿Bankai? —

— Sodasha tiene razón… ese es mi bankai… ¿Qué te parece? —

— Es impresionante… *nota que el brazo de Rukia sangra* oye… estas herida…—

— Es solo un rasguño, estoy bien—

Sodasha interviene

— Es normal que este lastimada, su cuerpo aun no puede contener la temperatura de Sode no Shirayuki… lastimosamente solo hemos logrado que mantenga esa forma por 10 segundos, su cuerpo se congela demasiado rápido así que es difícil pelear en esas condiciones—

— Ese poder es muy peligroso…—

— No debes preocuparte Ichigo, el cuerpo de Rukia es muy resistente a ese clima, ella debe seguir entrenando hasta poder dominarlo completamente… ¡oye Ruki! ve a descansar un poco y a que Chappy se encargue de tu brazo… pronto tendremos que irnos—

— Si…—

Rukia se pone de pie con ayuda de Ichigo quien la acompaña a la puerta de la cabaña, mientras la segadora entra a recostarse, Ichigo regresa con Sodasha

— Con que este era tu verdadero propósito…—

— Al fin lo entiendes Ichigo—

— Aun así, sigo pensando que fuiste muy drástica con ella… sé que Rukia es muy fuerte y con lo que acabo de ver, me doy cuenta que está a la altura de una teniente, pero… me inquieta saber el "por qué" llegar hasta esos extremos para entrenarla…—

— Ichigo, contestare a tu pregunta de nuevo con otra pregunta… ¿serias tu capaz de lastimarla en mi lugar?... ya te lo dije antes, hay tres formas de obtener el bankai…—

— Eso ya lo sé… lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué remover las heridas del pasado para lograr esto? —

— La conoces bien ¿no es así?, sabes que lo que le hice la lastimo demasiado… no me equivoque al dejarte venir aquí… adicional a eso, al parecer conoces mucho más a fondo a Rukia que cualquiera de nosotros ¿o me equivoco? —

Sorpresivamente, los recuerdos de Ichigo atienden a la afirmación de Sodasha y unas imágenes pecaminosas de dos cuerpos sin ropa rodean su cabeza haciendo que se ruborice rápidamente

— ¿Qué… que clase de afirmación es esa? ¡tss! —

— ¡jajaja! Oye no te enfades conmigo, yo hablo de que conoces bien sus sentimientos… pero si ya la "conoces más a fondo" en otro aspecto, ese no es mi problema—

— ¡ya cállate idiota! ¡No digas estupideces! —

— Fuera de burla, tú debiste sentirlo perfectamente…—

— ¿sentirlo? ¿a qué te refieres? —

— Ese frio en su pecho… el frio que emana de su corazón…—

— Es verdad… fue algo muy difícil de soportar… por un momento creí que en verdad moriría—

— Pero no lo hizo, es lo importante, por lo menos hiciste eso bien, no eres tan inútil después de todo—

— ¡je! Di lo que quieras… pero… Sodasha… saliendo repentinamente del tema, quiero hacerte otra pregunta—

— Y ahora ¿Qué quieres saber? —

— Ahora si podrías decirme ¿Qué significan esos sellos en tu espalda? —

— ¿Eh?... —

— No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo, sé muy bien lo que vi… tratas de ocultarlo de Rukia, pero… ya que ella no está aquí, quiero que me digas la verdad, me gane dos zapatazos de tu parte por esa información—

— Ichigo… si te digo la verdad, sería más complicado para mí, además ¿de qué te serviría saber eso? Que te diga quién soy no cambia el hecho de que mi trabajo ya termino… cumplí con mi palabra, la entrene para hacerla más fuerte, le di las armas para luchar, ahora depende de ella el usarlas debidamente… y… para eso… ya no me necesita a mí, te necesita a ti—

— ¿Sodasha? —

— *estirándose* ¡Buuueno! Ya tenemos que hacer maletas… ya superamos el tiempo de entrenamiento en este lugar, *entra a la cabaña* apresúrate piecito que debemos irnos—

— Oye ¡un momento! ¿a quién le llamas piecito? ¡No me dejes hablando solo! —

Mientras el grupo se prepara para dejar el lugar, en el Seireitei, precisamente en el escuadrón 12, el capitán Kurotsuchi se interna en su laboratorio prohibiendo la entrada a todos sus hombres incluyendo a su teniente

— ¿pero que sucede? —

— ¿Por qué el capitán se ha encerrado? —

— Lo más curioso es ¿Por qué ha dejado a la teniente Kurotsuchi afuera? —

— ¿acaso le ocurre algo malo? —

— *llegando de improviso* Disculpen… No entiendo que hacen todos los oficiales aquí afuera… interrumpen el trabajo del Capitán —

— ¡Teniente! Discúlpenos, estamos preocupados por la situación del capitán… ¿usted sabe algo?—

— No podría decirlo con certeza, solo no interfieran con los asuntos del capitán *se va*—

— Pero teniente…—

— Es una orden… váyanse… (Mayury sama está realizando una operación muy delicada… pensar que eso que intenta ponerse de nuevo lo extrajo de sí mismo el día en que ella se fue… capitán… acaso ¿piensa atender al deseo de Sodasha sama?—

De nuevo en el dangai, todo el grupo está listo para partir, Sodasha dirige al grupo.

— Bueno… espero que estén listos para pasar, abriré la "garganta" —

Sodasha evoca su presión espiritual en las palmas de sus manos simulando dos espadas, con diversos movimientos sobre el espacio logra realizar dos cortes precisos en la atmosfera abriendo una entrada al dangai

— Eso fue fácil…. Bueno… el único problema es que Chappy pueda pasar… así que, Rukia, tú y Chappy irán adelante—

— si—

Luego de varios minutos intentando, finalmente el cuerpo de Chappy atraviesa la garganta, Rukia va con ella, Ichigo entra al portal y Sodasha lo sigue cerrando la entrada. En el camino al mundo de los vivos Ichigo se acerca a Sodasha y sigue con las preguntas.

— Oye… aun no has respondido a mi pregunta—

— ¿eh? ¿Acaso no te cansas de andar de curioso? —

— Si no fuese algo serio, créeme que no estaría insistiendo tanto, normalmente no me gusta indagar asuntos como esos, pero, en este caso, necesito saber la verdad—

— Ichigo, insisto en decirte que no es necesario que sepas quien soy, cuando lleguemos al mundo de los vivos, los acompañare con Urahara y me despediré de todos, así estarás más tranquilo ¿no te parece? —

— Sodasha, esos sellos… dime ¿Qué significan? Por lo menos eso podrías decírmelo sin tanto rodeo ¿no crees? —

— ¡jummmm! Está bien… eres demasiado molesto cuando te lo propones… supongo que has oído hablar de la restricción que hay para los tenientes y los capitanes al viajar al mundo humano ¿no? —

— He escuchado algo de eso…—

— Pues bien, estos sellos de los escuadrones son lo mismo, sirven para contener el nivel de mis poderes, solo que a diferencia de los convencionales, la persona que me sello, lo hizo para que aplique en todas partes, por lo tanto, vaya a donde vaya, los sellos irán conmigo y me obligaran a pelear con el mínimo de mis capacidades—

— ¿Cuánto poder reduce cada uno? —

— ¿eh?... pues bien… ya que lo preguntas… en situaciones normales, los sellos de restricción reducen un sesenta por ciento la presión espiritual de su portador… entonces, usa tus matemáticas, en mi caso solo disminuyen el diez por ciento… si tengo trece…¿Qué crees? —

— Pero… ¡eso es ridículo! Es como si tus poderes fueran más allá del cien por ciento…—

— Exactamente…—

— ¡pero eso es imposible! —

— No necesariamente, además, me extraña oír eso de tu parte, a sabiendas de que tu… Kurosaki… también excedes la capacidad humana y shinigami de tus poderes…—

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —

— Así como tu dudas de mí y quieres investigar… yo también lo hago… pero… simplemente, no pienses más en esas cosas, ya termine mi trabajo… no tendrás que lidiar conmigo por más tiempo—

— Una pregunta más Sodasha ¿Por qué dijiste que tu trabajo había sido encomendado por Byakuya? Eso no me es del todo claro, hasta donde sé, según Rukia, tu perteneces a una familia noble del Seireitei pero nadie sabía de tu existencia, supongo que eso aplica también a los Kuchiki—

— Estas bien informado piecito—

— ¡dije que no me llames así! —

— Jaja… bueno, frente a eso… *sonriendo* no puedo decirte nada aun… sería demasiado curioso para ti saberlo…—

— ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

— ¡Oye! Ya vamos a salir… iré adelante para abrir el camino… *sale corriendo*—

— ¡ja! Vaya forma de cambiar el tema…—

Sodasha se adelanta de Rukia y los demás y abre la salida del dangai, pero… inmediatamente abierta la garganta, se da la vuelta, con sus poderes crea una ventisca fuerte contra su compañía y los entra de nuevo al dangai… Rukia no entiende lo que sucede hasta que el filo de una espada brillante se ve atravesando el estómago de Sodasha.

— ¡SODASHA! —

Sodasha trata de retirar la espada de su cuerpo y su portador se acerca por la espalda, una sensación de escalofrió muy familiar regresa a interrumpir su calma

— Te lo advertí, te dije… que la próxima vez que te viera… atravesaría tu estomago con mi espada… niña insolente—

— Ma… Marco… eres un maldi… maldito—

— Con esto ya no podrás correr a ninguna parte ¿verdad Capitán? —

Rukia se pone de pie y corre hacia Sodasha, divisando que alrededor de ella se encuentran cuatro personajes cuya apariencia simulaba a unos Espada, Ichigo la alcanza y la detiene, finalmente se para frente a Rukia y apunta su espada contra el grupo

— ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? —

— ¿eh? ¿Quién es este shinigami?... y ¿Cómo es que está acompañando a esta traidora? No me digas que hiciste amigos… —

— ¡Suficiente Marco! —

Frente al grupo, el capitán Bakonryu hace su entrada, saca de entre sus ropas una nota firmada por el Seireitei y por el mismo comandante, la lee en voz alta.

— Yamamoto Sodasha, quedas bajo arresto por el asesinato de más de mil doscientos miembros del Seireitei, incluyendo a los miembros de la central 46 y miembros de la familia noble Yamamoto—

Ichigo y Rukia quedan atónitos con el anuncio, Rukia es la primera en objetar

— ¿Sodasha… Yamamoto? ¡eso es imposible! Sodasha, por favor… dime que… dime que eso no es verdad ¡dímelo!—

Sodasha, quien está gravemente herida toma la hoja de la zanpakuto que la atraviesa y da una última orden

— Chappy… por favor… sácalos de aquí…—

Algo dentro de Chappy reacciona instintivamente y toma del brazo a los dos segadores y los saca corriendo a gran velocidad lejos del lugar, Bele se prepara para seguirlos pero es detenida por su capitán

— Déjalos ir… ellos no son nuestra prioridad—

— Pero Capitán… si estaban con ella… quiere decir que son sus cómplices—

— Ellos no nos interesan… ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, Marco, retira tu espada, tenemos que irnos—

— Claro, capitán—

De la manera más desalmada, Marco retira rápidamente su zanpakuto del estómago de Sodasha quien pierde mucha sangre y cae al suelo, Reidel, el shinigami más grande, abre una entrada al dangai con destino a la sociedad de almas, el capitán realiza un bakudou de sellamiento para su prisionera y los demás la llevan al Seireitei

— Ya no podrá escapar de nuevo, señorita—

A la distancia, Rukia ve como se llevan a Sodasha, sus ojos no pueden evitar llenarse de rabia y lágrimas.

¿Qué pasara con Sodasha? ¿Rukia perdonara que haya ocultado esa verdad? Descúbrelo en la siguiente parte!


	11. Chapter 11 La verdad tras la tragedia P1

Fin con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Mangaka creador de Bleach

Nota: Quiero agradecer a Yukary Chan, Rukia 36, Misel-Kuchiki, Pilles Idi, Yuliheth Luan y Sandy Lu Paz por mostrarme su aprecio a través de los rewiews, esta parte sale fuera del calendario en disculpa a la tardanza anterior, Gracias y disfruntenla!

Sodasha se adelanta de Rukia y los demás y abre la salida del dangai, pero… inmediatamente abierta la garganta, se da la vuelta, con sus poderes crea una ventisca fuerte contra su compañía y los entra de nuevo al dangai… Rukia no entiende lo que sucede hasta que el filo de una espada brillante se ve atravesando el estómago de Sodasha.

— ¡SODASHA! —

— Te lo advertí, te dije… que la próxima vez que te viera… atravesaría tu estomago con mi espada… niña insolente—

— Ma… Marco… eres un maldi… maldito—

Frente al grupo, el capitán Bakonryu hace su entrada, saca de entre sus ropas una nota firmada por el Seireitei y por el mismo comandante, la lee en voz alta.

— Yamamoto Sodasha, quedas bajo arresto por el asesinato de más de mil doscientos miembros del Seireitei, incluyendo a los miembros de la central 46 y miembros de la familia noble Yamamoto—

Ichigo y Rukia quedan atónitos con el anuncio, Rukia es la primera en objetar

— ¿Sodasha?… ¿Yamamoto? ¡eso es imposible! —

Sodasha, quien está gravemente herida toma la hoja de la zanpakuto que la atraviesa y da una última orden

— Chappy… por favor… sácalos de aquí…—

Algo dentro de Chappy reacciona instintivamente y toma del brazo a los dos segadores y los saca corriendo a gran velocidad lejos del lugar. A la distancia, Rukia ve como se llevan a Sodasha, sus ojos no pueden evitar llenarse de rabia y lágrimas.

Finalmente, luego de la estrepitosa carrera de Chappy, los segadores llegan a la tienda de Urahara donde Yoruichi está esperándolos

— Veo que finalmente regresaron chicos—

Ante el comentario, Rukia reacciona furiosamente

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿acaso quieren verme la cara de tonta? —

— Jummm… veo que ya te enteraste Kuchiki—

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso significa que usted ya lo sabía!… ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió decirme la verdad?—

— ¡vaya, vaya! ¿Por qué tanta conmoción aquí afuera? —

Urahara sale de la tienda con su abanico en las manos, se acerca a la segadora y amablemente la invita a pasar

— Kuchiki san… será mejor que discutamos este asunto adentro, nos están esperando—

Era inevitable sentirse enojada, Rukia no podía dimensionar la magnitud de todo lo que sucedía, hace unos instantes veía como se llevaban prisionera a su amiga quien se había arriesgado a enseñarle el bankai y ahora estaba disputándose entre la curiosa verdad que por boca de un desconocido había recibido, finalmente asiente a la petición y en compañía de Ichigo y Yoruichi entran a la tienda. En el interior encuentran a Uryu, Orihime y Chad quienes fueron convocados por el mismo Urahara.

— toma asiento Kuchiki san, al parecer es de interés general para todos, lo que tenemos que decirles, ¿quieres comenzar Yoruichi san?—

— ¡je! Supongo que si…—

Antes de comenzar con la historia, Uryu interrumpe

— Espera un momento, aun no me queda del todo claro la razón por la cual nos han convocado, entiendo que el tema de discusión es la extraña segadora que vi en este lugar hace unos días, la que solicito un traje nuevo, de ser así, no entiendo qué relación tiene ella con nosotros, ninguno de nosotros tres la conoce más allá de un corto cruce de palabras —

Chad apoya la moción de Uryu pero añade algo más

— Es verdad, pero, en mi caso, no puedo estar del todo calmado frente a lo que sentí el día en que la conocí, Ichigo y yo coincidimos en que su sola presencia era bastante peculiar, aun me deja intranquilo el hecho de que mis poderes reaccionaron automáticamente al tomarla del brazo—

Urahara atiende a las inquietudes del Quincy y el humano

— Bueno, en ese caso, créanme que la información que vamos a darles les compete a todos ustedes de alguna manera, debido principalmente a que la segadora es la hija del Capitán Comandante Yamamoto Genryusai—

— ¿su hija?—

— Así es, supongo que el escuadrón especial que vino por ella hace unos momentos debió mencionar esa parte—

De nuevo, Rukia se impacienta y reacciona fuertemente contra la mesa

— ¡ustedes lo sabían! Además de eso, se dieron cuenta de que sería capturada ¡y no hicieron nada! —

— Rukia, ya es suficiente *apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Rukia*—

— Pero Ichigo…—

— No tienes por qué exasperarte. Sombrerero, lo que no entiendo es exactamente el delito del que la acusan… según el texto que leyó el líder del grupo que la arresto, ella asesinó a más de mil hombres en el Seireitei… ¿Cómo explican el por qué no sabíamos de su existencia? Además, tuve tiempo para hablar con ella, a pesar de su forma de entrenar, no tiene cara de ser una asesina a sangre fría como para hacer algo de esa magnitud, entiendo de cierta manera la indignación de Rukia pero… ustedes dos, tienen mucho que explicarnos y sinceramente quiero oír esa explicación—

Rukia se tranquiliza ante la intervención de Ichigo, Yoruichi toma la vocería y comienza a relatar sucesos ocurridos hace más de cien años

— Principalmente, la historia regresa a la época donde yo era capitana en el Seireitei, debido a mi linaje, tenía relación directa con los miembros de las casas nobles, parte de mis labores era preparar para la lucha a los nuevos miembros de dichas familias. Inicialmente trabajaba con Byakuya, su abuelo, el anterior capitán del escuadrón seis manifestó varias veces su preocupación debido a que él no podía manejar el humor de su nieto, luego de ver cómo me relacionaba con los Kuchiki, recibí una solicitud del capitán comandante. Ese día fui sola a su despacho para hablar con él del asunto.

— ¿quería verme comandante? —

— Capitana Shijoin, necesito hacerle una solicitud, espero que la información que voy a darle permanezca en secreto por el bien del Gotei 13—

— (desde el primer momento, su comentario me inquieto lo suficiente como para entender que lo que tenía que decirme era algo sumamente importante) cuente con eso comandante—

— Estoy enterado de su relación con el capitán Kuchiki, usted ha ayudado a la formación en batalla de su nieto, atendiendo a eso, lo que quiero solicitarle es la formación de un miembro de la familia Yamamoto—

— *sorprendida* ¿un nuevo… miembro? —

— Así es—

El comandante se adelanta y abre una puerta tras su escritorio, de la pequeña habitación sale una niña de no más de diez años

— Preséntate como es debido—

— *inclinándose* mucho gusto capitana, mi nombre es Sodasha Yamamoto, es un placer conocerla—

— (cuando la conocí, no pude ocultar mi sorpresa, era una niña, cobijada bajo los brazos del comandante, era muy extraño, jamás había escuchado de que el capitán Yamamoto tuviese familia y mucho menos una hija, me limite a atender las ordenes sin hacer ninguna pregunta adicional) ¡es un gusto!... comandante, ¿es a ella a quien quiere que entrene? —

— Exactamente, le reitero la importancia de mantener esta información en completa complicidad, entenderá que no puedo permitir que se conozca si aún no ha desarrollado destreza en la pelea, usted entiende que como comandante tengo muchas responsabilidades y al mismo tiempo, poseo muchos enemigos, no podría arriesgar a ese escenario este acontecimiento—

— (me parecía bastante curiosa la forma en que hablaba de ella, Sodasha nunca miraba al comandante al rostro y siempre permanecía inmóvil tras él, parecía más un perro perdido que su propia hija) lo entiendo comandante, cuente conmigo para cumplir con su solicitud—

— Le estaré agradecido, capitana, ya puede retirarse—

— (cuando salí del recinto, note llanto en los ojos de Sodasha, fue una sensación muy extraña la que ella emanaba, pero, adicional a eso, la presión espiritual de la niña era aún mucho más extraña, no se parecía en nada a la del capitán, pero físicamente tenían una gran similitud. Tiempo después comenzamos con los entrenamientos, a pesar de ser una niña, las peticiones del comandante eran muy severas, debía entrenar en todas las artes conocidas, solo la veía dos veces cada semana pero en el poco tiempo que combatíamos, tenía que enseñarle de la manera más fuerte el manejo de las artes, tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo, aun así no dejaba el entrenamiento) ¿Qué ocurre? ¿ya no puedes seguir peleando? —

— *levantándose con dificultad del suelo* Por supuesto que sí, no me duele nada—

— *sonriendo* Eso quería escuchar (recuerdo que entrenábamos sin descansar cada vez que era posible, debido a mis obligaciones como capitana no tenía el tiempo suficiente para verla tan seguido, a pesar de que el comandante me había pedido no relacionarme con ella más allá del entrenamiento, durante los años que convivimos juntas fue inevitable no considerarla como una amiga) Sodasha, vamos, debes descansar un poco—

— *levantándose del suelo* aun puedo seguir entrenando… no se preocupe capitana…—

— Yoruichi…—

— ¿Disculpe? —

— Llámame Yoruichi, ya llevamos muchos años entrenando y conociéndonos, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo—

— *muy contenta* ¡se lo agradezco Yoruichi sama! —

— Tonta, el titulo tampoco es necesario… (finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo, me atreví a desobedecer las órdenes del comandante y comencé a preguntarle a Sodasha un poco más sobre ella) *dándole agua* toma, bebe un poco, debes estar sedienta—

— *lo toma* Gracias…—

— A propósito, ¿cada cuánto entrenas con el comandante? —

— Yo… *agachando su mirada* nunca he entrenado con él—

— ¿en serio? Pero… supongo que te pregunta cómo van nuestros entrenamientos ¿no? —

— Él, él es una persona muy ocupada, a decir verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo—

— Eso es extraño… ¿acaso no vives con él?—

— No, como usted debe saberlo, a mí me mantienen aislada del Gotei 13 para protección, por tal razón, la vez que nos presentaron hace años, fue la primera y única vez que he estado en ese lugar. Solo puedo regresar al Gotei 13 cuando reciba mi zanpakuto—

— Jummm ya veo… *tendiéndose en el suelo* es muy curioso todo esto ¿no crees? —

— ¿Por qué lo dice Yoruichi sama? —

— Aún hay varias cosas que no me quedan claras ¿Por qué ocultarte tanto? Sería mejor que los demás capitanes y tenientes conocieran de tu existencia y así facilitaría más tu entrenamiento, si es eso lo que en verdad preocupa a tu padre…—

— No lo diga…—

— ¿eh? —

— No lo diga… "padre"… el comandante jamás me ha permitido hablarle de esa forma—

— Jummm, no es de extrañar, ese hombre es muy rígido… *levantándose* bueno, dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy, debes descansar y que curen tu brazo, el golpe que te di debió haberte lastimado demasiado—

— Estoy bien, no me duele, en serio—

— No te hagas la valiente conmigo, Sodasha. Que tu padre sea estricto y te limite a sentir pena por ti misma no implica que no te preocupes por tu propio bienestar…—

— No se preocupe Yoruichi sama… no es por él que lo hago, es por otra razón…—

— ¡Je!... Si tú lo dices… entonces, vamos… (esa tarde fue la última vez que entrenamos juntas, al día siguiente, recibí un comunicado de una misión con las fuerzas especiales que me mantendría ocupada fuera del Seireitei por tiempo indefinido, durante el tiempo que estuve fuera, Sodasha aprovecho para implementar sus habilidades con el paso flash y escapar al escuadrón 12 y hacer nuevos amigos, en verdad lo necesitaba, a pesar de haber crecido, era todavía una niña solitaria. Cuando regrese, mucho tiempo después, me entere de que ya se le había hecho entrega de su zanpakuto, una zanpakuto enviada directamente por la guardia real, por esa misma razón termine con mi labor para entrenarla, sinceramente no tengo idea de quien se encargó de ella posteriormente, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que sucedería años después) —

— Finalmente como todos ustedes ya saben, tanto Kisuke como yo fuimos expulsados de la sociedad de almas por el caso de Aizen, Hirako y los otros, desde ese momento perdí todo contacto con el Seireitei, ahora, la historia de Sodasha se remonta a la época donde conoció a Rukia.

Urahara interviene en el relato

— Aquí es cuando yo continuo con lo demás, que gran relato Yoruichi san—

— *con actitud picarona* te lo agradezco Kisuke, pero déjate de tonterías y cuenta de una vez—

— De acuerdo. Cuando Sodasha san conoció a Kuchiki san, ya había recibido su zanpakuto y por lo tanto ya había preparado su primera presentación frente a la central 46 —

Orihime interviene

— ¿Presentación? ¿a qué se refieren con eso? —

— Inoue san, para los miembros de la nobleza es reglamentario que presenten sus habilidades ante las directivas del Seireitei, debido principalmente a que son ellos los primeros en encabezar el puesto de capitanes en los 13 escuadrones, Sodasha san no fue la excepción, frente a eso, uno de los capitanes estaba muy pendiente de ella luego que nosotros nos retiramos, ese capitán era el capitán Kurotsuchi—

A lo que Uryu responde desconcertado

— ¿Qué dice? ¿Kurotsuchi?

— Así es Ishida san, ellos se conocieron mientras ella asistía en secreto al laboratorio y extrañamente entablaron, podría decirse, un tipo muy curioso de amistad—

— Ahora me es más claro, había algo que me inquietaba de primera mano, el gran parecido que tiene la segadora con la teniente Kurotsuchi—

— Exactamente, con respecto a la teniente, Sodasha fue quien termino de construirla… pero continuando con el relato, el capitán no podía estar presente en dicho evento debido a no ser invitado y se suponía que no tenía conocimiento sobre ella, aun así espió todo el acontecimiento con uno de sus tantos inventos, la información que el recolectó atendía principalmente al tipo de espíritu que poseía su espada, la llamaron Shiroi Kaze, la espada del Dios Viento Blanco, una rareza entre las zanpakuto, principalmente, como lo menciono Yoruichi san, fue enviada por la guardia real del rey espiritual. El despertar de su shikai fue exitoso y finalmente tomo esa apariencia todo el tiempo ya que para ella era difícil contener el poder de Shiroi en una espada, el problema real fue cuando la central 46 le exigió exhibir el bankai de dicha espada—

— Hablando de eso, ella hablo conmigo de como despertar el Bankai, hablo de tres maneras diferentes he insistió mucho en eso—

— Supongo que te menciono una de las formas que fue la que ayudo a que desarrollaras tu bankai Kurosaki san, la otra, supongo que fue la empleada para el caso de Kuchiki san… y la tercera… ¿la recuerdas? —

— Si…—

En ese momento la memoria de Ichigo regresa al momento en que Sodasha le habla de dichas formas

— …Debes saberlo, existen formas para despertar el Bankai, una de ellas la desarrolló un escuadrón de las fuerzas especiales, pelear hasta someter a tu espada. Otra de las formas seria pelear consigo mismo y tus sentimientos, para que finalmente tanto las intenciones de la espada como las de su dueño sincronicen y piensen en apoyar lo mismo de manera conjunta, fusionando ambas almas. O la última, que tu zanpakuto se llenara de tanta sangre como fuese posible y así darle paso a su nueva forma a través del "sacrificio", costándole no solo muchos años de entrenamiento, también le traería maldad a tu alma… —

— "El sacrificio"—

— Exactamente, esa técnica se descubrió, el día de su segunda presentación—

De pronto, una tercera voz detrás de ellos llega a la escena

— La señorita, uso el sacrificio, para formar completamente a su espada… uso el sacrificio, en contra de su voluntad—

A la vista sorpresiva de todos, Sasakibe llega a terminar con el relato, Urahara lo saluda

— Lo estaba esperando Teniente—

La nueva versión de la historia, ¿Qué información traerá Sasakibe? espera con ansias la próxima parte


	12. Chapter 12 La Verdad tras la tragedia P2

"Fic con fines de entretenimiento, sus personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Mangaka Director de Bleach"

El Seireitei entra en alerta, un grupo desconocido está atravesando el Senkaimon, el escuadrón dos y ocho dirigidos por sus tenientes se preparan para recibirlos. Omaeda, el teniente del escuadrón 2 dirige a su grupo

— ¡todos listos! No pueden permitir el paso a estos extraños—

— ¡si señor! —

Se aleja de su grupo y se acerca a la teniente Ise con intensión de conocer más información de su misión

— Oye, ¿sabes algo más sobre los dichosos intrusos? —

— No podría decirlo con certeza, no se me informo nada adicional al respecto—

— Ñeee… que molestia, estaba tomando una merecida siesta cuando recibí la dichosa alerta, es curioso que haya sido emitida por los del escuadrón 12 y ninguno de ellos este aquí… a propósito ¿Dónde estará la capitana Soi Fong? —

— La misión solo fue asignada para los tenientes… no habría razón para que los capitanes vengan hasta aquí…—

— Aun así, sigue siendo molesto *comiendo un paquete de frituras* ni siquiera puedo comer tranquilo—

— *tomándose los lentes* es indiscutible una cosa, sus modales dejan mucho que desear teniente—

— ¿Qué dices, niña gafas? —

Interrumpiendo la charla, las puertas del Senkaimon se abren lentamente, todos los shinigamis presentes se ubican en posición de ataque, finalmente el grupo proveniente del mundo de los vivos entra al Seireitei, Bakonryu, quien lidera el equipo, toma la vocería.

— Abran paso al escuadrón especial de castigo, Soy el capitán Bakonryu Shunsogichi, hemos venido a entregar a una fugitiva—

La sorpresa no se hace esperar, un escuadrón que se había dado por desaparecido hace más de 40 años estaba frente al Senkaimon, del grupo que los esperaba, solo Nanao logra reconocerlos.

— (¡Es imposible! ¡están vivos! creí que había sido aniquilados debido a la perdida de comunicación con ellos, ya han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que trabajaron en el Gotei 13, estoy realmente impresionada)—

Omaeda, luego de devorar sus frituras de paquete, se acerca airoso al grupo

— ¿Eh?... ¿escuadrón especial de castigo? ¿de qué rayos habla? No existe tal cosa en el Gotei 13… ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? (si realmente fuesen de tal división, deberían pertenecer a mi escuadrón, pero ninguno de ellos se me hace familiar) además, su apariencia no les ayuda mucho, no son segadores comunes…—

Reidel, el segundo al mando, se acerca a Omaeda

— Por su insignia, supongo que es el teniente actual de escuadrón 2… no me extraña que no nos conozca, no estaba en esa posición cuando nos asignaron la misión—

— ¿Qué dice? Je… Ya veo… al parecer sin un grupo de ancianos… aun así, viéndolos detenidamente no logran convencerme del todo, ¡no tienen permitido pasar!—

El grupo del escuadrón dos se prepara para atacar, Omaeda ve que Nanao no reacciona ante la situación.

— Oye, gafas, ¿piensas quedarte ahí parada? No pienso hacer todo el trabajo… si no te mueves, tendré que atacarlos con solo mis hombres y eso no será divertido—

— ¡Eso no será necesario, teniente!…—

Detrás de él, el capitán del escuadrón 13 y el capitán del escuadrón 8 hacen su entrada, el capitán Kyoraku se acerca a su subordinada

— ¿Todo bien mi querida Nanao?—

— ¿capitán? —

— No puedo creerlo, no pensé que aun estuvieran con vida… hiciste bien en contener al escuadrón mi querida Nanao…—

— Capitán ¿pudo notarlo? estos hombres, su presión espiritual…—

— Si, lo sé, pero no debemos preocuparnos, ellos vienen a dejar un paquete, supongo que eso es lo que los trajo aquí… Jushiro ¿Reconoces a alguno de tus hombres entre ese grupo? —

El capitán Ukitake toma la delantera y se acerca al grupo desconocido, saludando amablemente a una de sus miembros

— Oficial Higurame, que feliz me hace verte de nuevo—

Bele atiende al llamado y se acerca al capitán

— Capitán Ukitake… *haciendo una reverencia* es un honor para mí, me alegra verlo bien de salud—

— Te lo agradezco, han pasado muchos años de no verte Higurame… dime ¿te encuentras bien?—

— *un poco sonrojada* si… sí señor, todo está bien…—

— Me alegra mucho, si me permites me dirigiré a tu capitán… *acercándose a Bakonryu* Capitán Shunsogichi… es un honor…—

— Opino igual Capitán Ukitake… hace años que no lo veía—

— Me alegra verlo sano y salvo a igual que a su escuadrón… ¿eh? Capitán Shunsogichi ¿podría decirme donde está el oficial Ayame?Él era otro de mis hombres…—

El capitán Ukitake se refería a Kay Ayame, el compañero de Bele, ella reacciona airosamente ante dicho comentario

— Él fue asesinado…—

— ¿Qué dices Higurame? ¿asesinado? —

— Así es… murió por culpa de esa mujer… *señalando a la prisionera*—

Acompañada de Marco, prisionera de un Kido de restricción que la envolvía entre varias columnas de hierro y con una huella de sangre en el suelo, se encontraba Sodasha, tanto Ukitake como Kyoraku reconocen a la cautiva, Kyoraku se acerca al grupo y habla directamente con Bakonryu

— Así que, finalmente lograron encontrarla…—

— Hemos cumplido con nuestro cometido, capitán, si nos disculpa, creo que no es momento para charlas, eso se hará en otra ocasión, la prioridad en este momento es llevar a la prisionera ante la central 46, le pido, capitán, que retire a sus hombres y nos permita pasar—

— Ya veo… está bien capitán Shunsogichi, pero antes, permítame hacerle otra pregunta… ¿Qué cree que harán con la prisionera?—

— Posiblemente, ella sea ejecutada. Los crímenes de los que se le acusan son bastante graves—

— Entiendo… aun así, me parece cortés enviar a alguien del escuadrón 4 a que revise sus heridas ¿no cree? Parece que esa herida en su vientre es de mucho cuidado—

— Lo siento capitán, eso lo decidirá la central… si nos disculpa, debemos pasar…—

El Grupo intenta atravesar a los dos capitanes, pero sorpresivamente, Omaeda se interpone en su camino

— ¡un momento! Aun no logran convencerme con esa historia… no tengo permitido dejarlos pasar…—

— Siendo así, teniente *sacando un pergamino de entre sus ropas* espero no tenga problemas en revisar esta nota antes de realizar cualquier acción estúpida—

Bakonryu le enseña la orden de captura que incrimina a Sodasha, la cual está firmada por el mismo capitán comandante, inmediatamente se da cuenta que los dos apellidos son los mismos

— (Esto es sorpresivo… de ser así y si el viejo la firmó, no puedo decir nada al respecto) jumm… de acuerdo… al parecer pueden pasar—

— Se lo agradezco teniente, por favor, envíele saludes a la capitana de mi parte—

El grupo se aleja en dirección a la central 46, en el momento que Sodasha pasa al lado de los dos capitanes, ambos ven el dolor que refleja su mirada, por un segundo se hablaron entre ellos… la conocían perfectamente y verla en ese estado era un tanto frustrante, Ukitake habla con Kyoraku

— Aun no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver… no puedo creer que aun este viva—

— Lo sé, viejo amigo, pero… ahora me preocupa seriamente otra cosa, supongo que él ya debe saberlo—

— ¿a qué te refieres Shunsui? —

— Me pregunto…¿Cómo estará Yamajii con esta noticia? —

— Es verdad… tampoco he visto al teniente Sasakibe… creo que ellos sabían de esto mucho antes que nosotros—

— Sea como sea, será difícil para todos revivir escenas del pasado ¿no crees? —

— Posiblemente…—

Mientras Sodasha es transportada, en el mundo de los vivos, Sasakibe cuenta su versión de la historia

— El día de su segunda presentación se vio interrumpido varias veces, pasaron años para que ella pudiese perfeccionar el bankai, por tal razón no podía ser exhibido ante las directivas del Seireitei debido a su inexperiencia. En parte, fui yo quien la ayudo a entrenar para mejorar la técnica pero, independiente al tipo de entrenamiento, no podía manejar del todo su zanpakuto, en uno de los entrenamientos, la señorita Sodasha perdió el control de su espada y se hirió seriamente, su espalda y gran parte de su cuerpo quedo hecho trizas por dicho accidente y permaneció en cuidados intensivos por varios meses… el comandante estaba muy pendiente del acontecimiento y notó que era necesario crear algún tipo de contenedor para sus habilidades, ya que mientras estaba inconsciente, su espada se movía por si sola…—

La imagen se remonta al pasado, el capitán comandante en compañía de Sasakibe, observan de lejos la reacción inconsciente de Sodasha

— Ha estado así todo el día, capitán… no han podido estabilizarla, su zanpakuto no deja de atacar a cualquiera que intenta acercarse, eso ha imposibilitado su curación—

— Entiendo… viendo esta situación, solo me queda hacer una cosa… necesito que llames a la capitana Unohana—

— ¡pero, señor…! —

— Sé muy bien la gravedad de este asunto, pero, no podemos permitir que su espada se salga de control… la capitana sabrá bien como acercarse sin ser lastimada… infórmame si hay alguna mejoría *se va*—

— ¡si señor! (el capitán era muy celoso con la información sobre ella, existían pocos capitanes que tenían conocimiento sobre su existencia y la capitana Unohana no era la excepción, inmediatamente recibida la solicitud, la capitana se presentó ante la señorita, de una manera sorprendente, contuvo al espíritu de la espada y la curo sin ningún esfuerzo, luego de eso, pidió una cita en privado con el comandante… días después entendí el motivo de tal reunión, frente a ella, el comandante y la capitana llegaron con un medallón para que la señorita lo portara)—

— Capitana Unohana ¿cree que esto sea suficiente? —

— No podría asegurarlo con certeza, pero, este medallón fue diseñado con parte de sus poderes y los míos, permitirá sellar en parte los poderes de Shiroi mientras la chica se hace más fuerte y logra hacerlo ella misma—

— Agradezco su ayuda, capitana—

— No tiene por qué agradecerlo, comandante. Pero, permítame decirle algo importante… los poderes de esa zanpakuto no son como los de un segador común… hay algo perverso en esa espada… aun no entiendo porque la escogieron a ella para portarla… sin embargo, debe tener en cuenta que si no son contenidos debidamente, los poderes de la Shiroi Kaze podrían salirse de control y eso sería demasiado riesgoso para todos nosotros—

— Entiendo muy bien la situación, eso se evitara a toda costa—

— (la seriedad del comandante se reflejó en el refuerzo de la seguridad y del entrenamiento asignado para ella, al despertar de su accidente, fue enviada a una división especial… ella fue enviada al nudo de gusano por dos días… recuerdo que estaba asustada cuando la acompañe a ese lugar… a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la decisión, no pude oponerme y fui yo quien la llevo a las puertas de esa horrible prisión) aquí es señorita… esta es la entrada al nudo de gusano—

— En este lugar están los asesinos y villanos más temibles de todo el Seireitei ¿verdad? —

— Así es…—

— Entiendo… *se introduce al lugar, se detiene* Sakí… tengo miedo…—

— (no sabía que decir ante esa escena, solo pude alentarla antes de entrar) debe ser fuerte señorita, usted entiende la gravedad de este asunto… por favor, cuídese mucho, la estaré esperando—

— De acuerdo… *las puertas se cierran*—

— (fueron los dos días más largos que pude haber experimentado… al finalizar el tiempo, las puertas se abrieron, pero… la persona que salió de allí, era otra… los ojos asustados que entraron días atrás habían desaparecido, ahora solo se veían ojos que no miraban a ningún lugar, una mirada perdida. Fue frustrante verla en ese estado, lo peor fue… ver el rastro de destrucción que dejó a sus espaldas… muchas evidencias de pelea, pero ningún cuerpo… fue una de las escenas más extrañas que había visto… la señorita salió del nudo de gusano trasformada en un ente sin vida. Como lo había prometido, espere a que saliera pero…) Se…¿se encuentra bien, señorita? —

— Si… estoy bien… *pasando por el lado de Sasakibe* necesito seguir entrenando…—

— Espere Señorita…¿no desea descansar un poco? —

— *sin detenerse* No es necesario, Sasakibe… estoy bien—

— (ella era diferente, las cicatrices en su cuerpo eran evidentes, pero la fuerza y convicción en sus palabras de cierta manera me dieron un poco de alivio, paso un año luego de eso… me enteré que se escapaba más a menudo a entrenar en otros escenarios, recibí notificación del escuadrón 13, del escuadrón 12 y del escuadrón 8… a pesar de esa experiencia, ella seguía siendo una niña inquieta… aun así… una escena macabra volvió a repetirse en el escuadrón 13, el día en el que el teniente Shiba falleció… de nuevo, su espada devoro a varios cuerpos que encontró en el lugar…/nota: para más información, leer el One Shot "una promesa entre nosotras"/ ese acontecimiento ocurrió días previos a su segunda presentación, ese día la comunicación llegó antes del amanecer…) señorita, llego esta comunicación para usted, es de parte del comandante—

— ¡Déjame verla! *leyendo*—

— (su cara se tornó pálida al leer la nota) ¿Qué sucede señorita? —

— Mi presentación… quieren ver mi demostración Sakí…—

— (finalmente el día había llegado, su rostro se apagó completamente, ella simplemente se preparó para el acontecimiento sin mencionar ninguna palabra adicional, el lugar para la presentación había sido preparado, eran los jardines de descanso de la Central 46 que se encontraban en la parte norte tras el Seireitei… toda la central se encontraba en el lugar al igual que todos los sirvientes que trabajaban para ella incluidos los integrantes de la familia Yamamoto y algunos miembros nobles… el capitán comandante no estaba entre los asistentes… eso desmotivó demasiado a la señorita Sodasha. Al ser una presentación especial, ninguno de los capitanes ni tenientes estaba invitado a dicha actividad, por lo tanto, cuando intente acompañarla, la fuerza especial me alejo del lugar) ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué no puedo ingresar? —

— Entienda Teniente, esta demostración es cerrada, no puede estar aquí, se le informará cuando finalice para movilizar a la señorita…—

— Pero, ¡esto es ridículo! ¡debo pasar a verla! —

— Teniente, puede discutir eso con las directivas de la central 46… luego de la actividad—

— (finalmente cerraron el paso y bloquearon la zona con un Kido similar al que rodea al Seireitei, nadie fuera de esa área podía sentir lo que ocurría adentro, me mantuve cerca de la zona esperando algún cambio… minutos después, ocurrió lo inimaginable… en el interior de la barrera, empezó a surgir una ventisca purpura bastante espesa… parecía un tornado… mis ojos quedaron impactados ante la escena… todos dentro de la barrera estaban siendo devorados por ese extraño poder… era una escena macabra… uno tras otro, los hombres dentro del lugar desaparecían entre la neblina que provocaba el tornado… lo peor fue ver que la barrera lentamente comenzó a romperse… en ese momento movilicé a los hombres del lugar para tratar de alejarlos ya que pensar en contener ese poder me pareció aun acto inútil… aun así… ser prevenido no fue suficiente… ese poder logro liberarse y arraso con todo a su paso, centenares de personas entre segadores, directivos y habitantes del sector norte del Rukongai murieron ese día… yo estuve a punto de estar entre las victimas pero el Capitán Comandante salvo mi vida. Después de la destrucción, nos acercamos al epicentro de la catástrofe para buscar a la señorita y algún otro sobreviviente… lo único que encontramos fue un gran agujero en el suelo que abarcaba más de doscientos metros y en el centro de él, a la señorita Sodasha con muchas heridas en su cuerpo rodeada de un viento purpura que la envolvía estando inconsciente, quede impactado, ella había acabado con la vida de todos los presentes y había devorado sus cuerpos con la espada… el Capitán Comandante se acercó al lugar) ¡Espere Capitán, es peligroso!—

— No te preocupes Sasakibe… debo hacer algo para detenerla—

— (el capitán irrumpió en el sueño de la señorita atacándola con su Ryūjin Jakka… inmediatamente la Shiroi reaccionó al reiatsu del capitán y se abalanzó sobre él… de una manera increíble vi como esas dos espadas colisionaban una contra otra… era sorprendente la magnitud de los poderes que ambas manejaban, atreviéndome a decir que poseían la misma capacidad… finalmente el Capitán logró bloquear uno de los ataques y golpeó a la señorita hasta sellarla con un Kido, la espada se contuvo y la señorita cayó en un bloqueo profundo. El mismo capitán la llevo en sus brazos hasta la mansión donde la tenía escondida, cuando llegamos al lugar, el capitán se dio cuenta que las personas que le servían también habían asistido a la presentación… no existía nadie que pudiese hacerse cargo de ella)—

— Sasakibe… este acontecimiento es inaceptable… la muerte de todos nuestros hombres no debe quedar en vano—

— Lo entiendo, señor—

— En este momento la decisión recae sobre la guardia real, ellos elegirán a la nueva central 46 y seguramente emitirán una orden para este asunto, la capitana Unohana se encargará de cuidar de la chica mientras esperamos la orden—

— (¿la chica?) ¡si señor! —

— A propósito, tú no tienes permitido acercarte a ella…—

— ¿Qué dice? —

— Es una orden…—

— Esa fue la última vez que la vi… supe que la capitana Unohana se hizo cargo durante los meses de espera… la zona de la tragedia fue limpiada inmediatamente después y todos los registros fueron manejados en secreto hasta la reagrupación de la central 46. El capitán no volvió a mencionar nada acerca de la señorita hasta que finalmente, una comunicación de la guardia real retomo el tema, ella fue sentenciada a la muerte debido a la tragedia, el comandante firmo la orden para su ejecución pero ante eso, de alguna manera ella logro conocer la sentencia y finalmente escapó del Seireitei, días después se asignó un escuadrón especial de búsqueda denominado "Escuadrón Especial de Castigo" dicho escuadrón reunió a los mejores guerreros de cada uno de los 13 escuadrones y fueron encomendados con la misión de hallar y destruir a la fugitiva, finalmente dicho escuadrón también desapareció, creímos que había sido destruido al igual que los demás pero, ya saben que ocurrió finalmente con ellos… supongo que en estos momentos ya deben estar en el Seireitei con la señorita prisionera—

Todos quedan en silencio luego del relato de Sasakibe, Urahara toma la palabra

— Cuando Sodasha san regresó, lo primero que pidió fue un espacio para entrenar a Kuchiki san, su intención al regresar era simplemente entrenarla, fuimos al espacio donde planeaba hacerlo pero, en una de nuestras conversaciones ella, inconscientemente, pudo anticiparme algo…—

Urahara recuerda una conversación previa con Sodasha en el Dangai

— Sodasha san… que buen lugar encontraste para el entrenamiento—

— Está un poco abandonado pero creo que será perfecto para lo que pienso hacer—

— Para eso me has llamado ¿no es así? —

— Je je je… si… eres como mi decorador personal—

— *entrando a la cabaña, observa en una esquina un poco de documentos y artefactos* ¿eh? Sodasha san…¿Qué tienes allí? —

— Eso…¿Por qué metes la nariz donde no te han llamado? —

— Es difícil no verlo con tanto desorden—

— Esas son pruebas…—

— ¿pruebas? —

— Si, con esto pienso probar que hay alguien detrás de lo que me ocurrió…—

— ¿a qué se refiere con eso? —

— ¿eh?... Esto no es de tu incumbencia, viejo entrometido *empujándolo* sal de mi casa, anda, anda—

— Espera Sodasha san…—

— Aun no puedo decirte nada… pero, al igual que tu… sé que hay alguien adicional a mí a quien debo culpar, además, esta oportunidad que les estoy dando a los de escuadrón que me persigue es única, ellos me atraparan pronto y créeme cuando te digo que no pienso oponerme más a esto, lo he pensado lo suficiente y creo que si esta es la oportunidad para devolverle el favor a aquel que me trajo aquí, no debería hacerlo esperar más…—

— Sodasha san estaba segura de que el escuadrón de castigo la encontraría y finalmente la llevaría de regreso al Seireitei, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse sin importar el costo, por esa razón los protegió a ustedes para ayudarlos a escapar—

Uryu interviene dudando de la información

— Aun no entiendo, si ella en verdad asesinó a todas esas personas ¿Por qué razón ustedes la ayudaron? ¡No pensaron en que se repetiría la misma historia? —

— Eso es fácil Ishida san… Yoruichi y yo sabemos que ella no asesinó a esas personas a voluntad… fue un terrible accidente, en ese aspecto, entendemos muy bien el hecho de ser incriminados por un crimen de tal magnitud… lo curioso es la espada que ella posee, existe algo tras todo este asunto que permitió que esto ocurriera, era inevitable esta catástrofe, solo tenían que encontrar a la persona correcta para incriminarla—

— ¿dices que fue incriminada? —

— Así es, a pesar de ser su espada la que acabo con la vida de esas personas, el solo hecho de ser ella la elegida para portarla de por si es extraño, existían mejores shinigamis más calificados para eso y curiosamente seleccionaron a una niña inexperta, es seguro que Sodasha san…—

— …No haría algo así…—

Rukia interrumpe a Urahara, luego se levanta y sale de la habitación, Ichigo va tras ella. Ante la reacción, Sasakibe le da la razón a la segadora

— Conozco muy bien a la señorita Sodasha, también he tenido mis dudas sobre eso, y más sobre la relación de ella con el capitán… existen cosas que no del todo me quedan claras—

Mientras tanto, Rukia sale de la tienda de Urahara y se queda inmóvil viendo su localizador, Ichigo la sorprende

— No puedes rastrearla ¿verdad? —

— No… para ser sincera, solo he podido hacerlo una vez…—

— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Rukia? —

— Sé que ella no pudo haber hecho todo eso, no la Sodasha tonta que conocí, a pesar del entrenamiento tan curioso que se le ocurrió para mí, sé que no sería capaz de dañar a otros de una manera tan despiadada…—

— Tienes razón, al parecer es una buena persona—

— ¿Ichigo? —

— Esa idiota, no la conozco tanto como tu pero, estoy seguro que a pesar de tener mis dudas sobre ella, no sería capaz de algo como eso, sus poderes son abrumadores pero, su espíritu es diferente…—

— Ichigo… tu…—

— Vamos…—

— ¿Qué dices? —

— Estuve en tu posición una vez, una persona importante para mi había sido sentenciada a muerte, sé que quieres ir a ayudarla—

— Pero… si piensan ejecutarla, es una orden del comandante ¿Cómo podría oponerme a algo como eso? —

— ¡je! ¿acaso lo olvidas? Haríamos exactamente lo mismo que hice en tu caso, sería simplemente "hablar" con él hasta convencerlo…—

— *sonríe* tienes razón, "hablar" como tú lo hiciste ¿no? —

— Exactamente… así que… ¿Qué estamos esperando?—

— Aguarda un segundo…. ¿No pensaras en ir conmigo?—

— ¡Claro que sí! no pensaras que te dejare ir sola… además necesito pedirte algo…*acercándose al rostro de Rukia*—

— *sonrojada* ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos haces? —

— *hablándole al oído* la próxima vez… no quiero despertarme solo…—

Rukia se sonroja totalmente y le da un golpe en la cabeza

— ¡idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre mencionar esto ahora? —

— Oye ¿Por qué me golpeas? En verdad fue molesto despertar solo, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría—

— ¡Ichigo! ¡No te atrevas a hacerme una insinuación como esa de nuevo! No caeré con esa estúpida expresión otra vez… y… no quiero hablar de ese tema ¿entendido?—

— Si realmente no quisieras caer de nuevo, no te sonrojarías ni estarías tan nerviosa como lo estas ahora, enana—

— *vuelve a golpearlo* ¡eres un idiota! ¡no te creas con tanta suerte! Además… *le da la espalda* si quieres que eso ocurra, tendrás que esperar demasiado tiempo para que eso vuelva a suceder…—

— De acuerdo… Entonces, esperare lo necesario…—

— *sonríe* en realidad eres un idiota…—

Mientras la pareja discute, una persona tras la puerta escucha atentamente cada palabra, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, Orihime se retira corriendo del lugar pasando por la habitación donde los demás se encontraban reunidos, Uryu se da cuenta de lo sucedido y se despide de los demás

— Entiendo que su intención es ayudar a la chica, pero lamentablemente no podré acompañarlos, ese tema no me concierne, si me disculpan, tengo otras cosas que atender—

Uryu sale corriendo tras Orihime y luego de la búsqueda, finalmente la encuentra sentada viendo el atardecer, se acerca a ella

— Inoue san ¿te encuentras bien? —

— ¡Ishida kun! *limpiándose rápidamente los ojos* claro que estoy bien, no me pasa nada *sonriendo*—

— Orihime, no tienes que fingir conmigo…—

— ¿Ishida kun? Me llamaste por mi nombre…—

— Orihime, he estado cerca de ti lo suficiente como para saber lo mucho que te duele la relación que tienen Ichigo y Rukia, al parecer ahora están más unidos que antes y…—

— Siento celos…—

— ¿Orihime…?—

— No quería admitirlo… siempre, siempre he sentido celos de Kuchiki san… ella es, la única que ha animado a Kurosaki kun mejor que cualquiera de nosotros… yo simplemente he sido, una amiga como cualquier otra… en esa ocasión, cuando fui llevada a Hueco Mundo por Ulquiorra Kun… fui a despedirme de él, lo vi dormido y le hable de tantas cosas… le dije que me gustaría haber tenido cinco vidas porque… me enamoraría de él… cinco veces… yo… quise besarlo y… simplemente, no pude hacerlo… yo… quería… *se detiene* (¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué le digo estas cosas a Ishida kun?) *se pone de pie* lo lamento Ishida Kun… no debí decir esas cosas ¡que torpe soy! Je je je… yo… debo irme, por favor olvida lo que dije ¿sí? *se aleja*—

— Espera… *la toma del brazo*—

— ¿Ishida kun?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces? —

— No tienes que explicarme nada, tampoco tienes que disculparte conmigo… entiendo que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, te has lastimado evitando mostrar tus sentimientos para tratar de no dañar a nadie, pero no puedes evitar dañarte tú misma. —

— (está hablando muy serio, más serio que de costumbre… esa expresión… jamás la había visto en su rostro) —

— Yo solo puedo decirte que estaré aquí para apoyarte, no pienso dejarte sola, si necesitas apoyo cuenta conmigo… el orgullo y el arrepentimiento tienen algo en común, ambos salen del corazón, y es de ahí donde salen las verdaderas intenciones. *la suelta* si necesitas desahogarte solo hazlo, no tienes que explicar nada, simplemente te escuchare y tratare de comprender—

— *llorando* Ishida kun… *se da la vuelta y lo abraza* yo… lo siento… soy una persona horrible… jamás creí que me llenaría de tantas cosas espantosas…él está feliz con Kuchiki san, ella le da la felicidad y tranquilidad que yo nunca podría darle… estoy feliz por verlo feliz pero… me duele… me gustaría ser yo quien ocupe su lugar…¡soy muy egoísta!…—

— Claro que no… eres una gran persona Orihime, simplemente, en algunas ocasiones, las cosas no ocurren como nos gustaría que pasaran, pero en estos casos, lo correcto es que no tengas miedo de acercarte a quienes se preocupan por ti…—

— Gracias… Uryu kun… en verdad te lo agradezco…—

— *sonríe* no es nada… Orihime… simplemente descansa…—

Mientras en el mundo de los vivos terminan los diversos asuntos, en el Seireitei, el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto se dirige ante la central 46

— Capitán Comandante… lo estábamos esperando—

— Estoy al tanto de la situación, he sido enterado de que la fugitiva está en el Seireitei—

— Así es, el escuadrón que aun sobrevive la trajo a nosotros, en unos momentos será presentada y posteriormente sentenciada… espero entienda la gravedad de este asunto, comandante. La información al parecer ya no es tan secreta como debería serlo—

— Como ya lo dije, estoy al tanto de toda la situación… con lo que respecta al manejo de la información, no es mucho lo que podía hacer—

— Es obvio que el asunto completamente se ha salido de sus manos… sin importar el tiempo que lleva fuera, su identidad es una preocupación máxima, Comandante… por lo tanto, al ser ejecutada esperamos que todo lo demás desaparezca con ella…—

— Entendido… me retiro…—

— Antes de irse, espero que tenga claro cuál es el riesgo que corre frente a esta interferencia, capitán, recuerde bien que su rango está en juego—

— Estoy al tanto… no tienen que repetirme cosas inútiles *se va* (esperan que sea yo el que termine con esto… así que, seré yo quien acabe con todo)—

¿Qué estará planeando el Capitán Comandante? ¿Cuál será el destino de su hija? ¿Podrán Rukia e Ichigo salvar a Sodasha? Descúbranlo en la siguiente parte!


	13. Chapter 13 El comienzo del desastre

"Fic con fines de entretenimiento, sus personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Mangaka Director de Bleach"

En la central 46, las luces se concentran en el medio del salón, una chica herida de gravedad se sostiene con dificultad en medio de la audiencia, sus captores están a pocos metros de distancia. El jefe principal emite la orden

— Sodasha Yamamoto… por la masacre del distrito norte Rukongai… es sentenciada a la pena de muerte, ha sido aprobada la solicitud ante la Guardia Real… en quince días… se llevará a cabo la sentencia, mientras tanto será enviada a tercer piso subterráneo "Shugo" del escuadrón uno, será despojada de sus armas y pertenencias y esperará su posterior traslado a la celda de arrepentimiento en el Sokyoku—

— (je… que curioso, a decir verdad … no suena tan mal después de todo) —

— Adicional a eso, como un acto de clemencia por parte de algunos integrantes de los escuadrones de protección… mientras esta cautiva en el Shugo, enviaremos a un integrante del escuadrón 4 para que cure sus heridas… Eso es todo por ahora… ¡guardias, pueden llevársela!—

— (de seguro Shunsui y Jushiro están detrás de esto… esos tontos… son una molestia)—

Lentamente y con gran dificultad, Sodasha es retirada del lugar en compañía de otros segadores pero, de pronto escucha una discusión en la central, Sodasha se detiene

— ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NOS DIGA ESO? ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE INJUSTO!—

— Bele, ¡ya es suficiente! —

— ¿pero capitán? No es nuestra culpa haber sido trasformados en esta… ¡estas cosas! ¡Ellos no pueden sentenciarnos al igual que a esa mujer!—

— ¡DIJE QUE ES SUFICIENTE!... *se dirige a los de la central* estoy consciente de que nuestro retraso en cumplir la misión es causal de esta determinación, adicional al hecho de que nuestros poderes han sufrido esta trasformación inesperada; como capitán a cargo de este escuadrón asumo las consecuencias y pido clemencia por mis hombres apropiándome el veredicto yo solo—

Sus hombres ven con asombro la reacción de su capitán, pero es opacada por la intervención de uno de los integrantes de la central

— Capitán Shunsogichi, entendemos sus intenciones pero no podemos acceder a su petición—

— ¿Qué dice? —

— Por lo tanto hemos decidido, que tanto usted como su escuadrón serán igualmente sentenciados a muerte, se efectuará su sentencia luego de ser juzgada la señorita Yamamoto—

Bele reacciona indignada ante el anuncio

— Ya estoy harta… he escuchado demasiadas incoherencias el día de hoy… yo…¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! *desenfunda su espada*—

— ¡BELE DETENTE! —

— *ubicándose frente a su capitán* Me temo… capitán… que tendré que desobedecerlo por esta vez…¡ELÉVATE, KAZE NO RYU! —

Bele ha invocado a su zanpakuto, un dragón de viento se posiciona en el espacio, su cuerpo se ilumina y un gran reiatsu se apodera de la central 46, completamente transformada en una diva de los cielos, Bele se dirige al público

— Si ustedes no piensan retractarse de su decisión por las buenas, tendré que ¡forzarlos a cambiarla por la fuerza! —

A punto de atacar a la central, tras ella, Reidel, el segundo hombre al mando de Bakonryu invoca a su zanpakuto

— ¡levántate, Bonze! —

Una muralla de tierra se levanta frente al objetivo de Bele, ella se enfurece

— ¿Por qué me detienen? ¿acaso no lo entienden? ¡ellos quieren liquidarnos! —

El capitán toma la vocería

— ¡te dije que ya es suficiente, Bele! Si piensas seguir manchando nuestro nombre, no me dejas otra opción…—

Ante la mirada atónita de la segadora, Marco, el último de los hombres del escuadrón, se ubica tras ella e invoca a su zanpakuto

— ¡derríbala, Mittsukazoero!—

Una penumbra envuelve el cuerpo de la segadora, una esfera de oscuridad la ciega y finalmente, tras una implosión de la misma, Bele, con su zampakuto en la mano, cae al suelo gravemente herida e inconsciente, el capitán ordena a sus hombres envainar sus espadas

— Lamento el inconveniente presentado por mi subordinada, asumo la responsabilidad de sus actos, pero… viendo esta terrible situación y ante esta muestra de severidad por parte de ustedes, lamentablemente… no tengo otra opción que dejarla aquí—

— ¿Qué dice? —

Finalmente, Bakonryu y sus hombres abandonan sorpresivamente el recinto sin dejar rastro, dejando atrás a Bele

— ¡han escapado! Esos segadores son renegados ¡deben ser detenidos! ¡guardias! Extiendan la alerta, notifiquen a los escuadrones de protección, deben ser arrestados…—

— ¡Si! —

Uno de los guardias quien está cerca de Bele…

— Señor…¿Qué hacemos con la segadora que queda? —

— Llévenla a prisión… enciérrenla en el Shugo—

Sodasha queda atónita ante la escena y finalmente es llevada a una prisión al igual que Bele. Durante el traslado, a la distancia, el Grupo de segadores renegados observa como son encerradas… Marco intercede

— Capitán, ¿en realidad planea dejar morir a Bele? —

— Bele ha desobedecido mis órdenes, en estos momentos su mente y corazón no se encuentra con nosotros… no planeo dejarla morir… pero ella necesita exorcizar sus propios demonios antes de proseguir con nuestra misión…—

— ¿nuestra misión? … Eso significa que iremos por ellos ¿verdad? Esa fue la idea desde el principio—

— Marco, nuestro plan siempre ha sido el mismo… si dejo a Bele aquí, es probable que los traiga ante nosotros—

Los tres segadores desaparecen. Bele es depositada en la primera cámara entre el Shugo, Sodasha es trasportada por un grupo numeroso de guardias en dirección a su prisión a unos cuantos pasos de la anterior. Mientras cruza con dificultad un pasillo previo al lugar de destino, logra sentir un reiatsu leve entre los muros

— (¿Qué es eso?... este lugar se ve extraño… *viendo a los guardias* pero ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos se percata de esta presión espiritual?... ¿será acaso que estoy tan malherida que ya veo alucinaciones?)—

De repente el tiempo comienza a tornarse más lento y de uno de los muros, un brazo sobresale con una extraña jeringa en su mano directamente disparada al estómago de Sodasha

— (¿Qué rayos es eso?) —

El líquido de la jeringa es depositado totalmente en el cuerpo de la chica, lo que hace que lentamente pierda la conciencia, antes de desmayar, se da cuenta que ninguno de los presentes diviso tal movimiento

— (¿Qué?... ¿Qué rayos… fue eso?) —

Sodasha finalmente cae al suelo, los guardias que la custodian se impacientan y rápidamente emiten órdenes

— Ha perdido la conciencia, rápido llamen al escuadrón 4—

— ¡Si señor! —

Detrás del grupo, una sonrisa se dibuja en el muro y finalmente desaparece. En el mundo de los vivos, el grupo que se dispone a viajar a la sociedad de almas se prepara para partir.

— Bueno, ¡ya tenemos que irnos! —

Ichigo se encuentra a puertas del Senkaimon en espera de sus compañeros, Rukia y Chad se preparan para salir. Urahara da unas últimas recomendaciones antes de partir

— Kuchiki san… espero entienda la gravedad de este asunto, si interfieren con las ordenes de la Central, todos ustedes se verán en serios problemas, no podría imaginar que pensara el Capitán Kuchiki al respecto—

— Estoy segura que mi Nii-sama entenderá de alguna manera, ya debemos irnos—

— ¡ja! Sombrerero… dime ¿en qué momento me ha importado lo que piensen en la sociedad de almas? No sería la primera vez que vamos en contra de sus estúpidas reglas…—

— ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese? —

— lo que haremos es algo lógico… vamos a rescatar a un compañero…—

— *viendo con sorpresa la determinación de Ichigo* (es extraño, pensé que Ichigo odiaba a Sodasha…¿en qué momento cambio de opinión?) —

— Bueno ¡vamos! —

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, Ichigo y los demás atraviesan el Senkaimon en dirección a la sociedad de almas, Yoruichi se abre paso tras ellos

— ¿piensas ir Yoruichi san? —

— Créeme que no quiero involucrarme en más peleas sin sentido, Kisuke. Pero… entenderás porque razón tengo que interferir—

— ¿crees que ellos vendrán verdad? —

— Recuerda bien lo que dijo Sodasha la noche en que durmió aquí—

— *con su abanico* lo recuerdo—

Los recuerdos de esa conversación llegan a escena, en el momento donde Yoruichi irrumpe en la habitación de Sodasha quien previamente está hablando con Urahara, una información que no fue difundida en su momento, sale a la luz.

— Ya deberían saberlo, vine simplemente para ayudarle a Rukia con su bankai, solo viene a eso, así que les pido guarden el secreto de mi visita, no quiero peleas ni nada parecido, vine por Rukia y cuando acabe con ella ¡yo me largo!—

Urahara interviene

— …está bien, pero, es seguro que en la sociedad de almas algunos ya saben que estas aquí—

— no te preocupes Kisuke, yo arreglare eso, nadie puede perjudicarlos a ustedes por mi culpa, solo niega que estoy aquí y no tendrás problemas. Ellos ya saben que estoy aquí, de igual forma suponen que iré ante ellos—

Yoruichi interviene

— de ser así, la Guardia Real posiblemente baje de su pedestal para saludarte, tengo la certeza de que hay información que posees y no piensas compartir, espero estar equivocada—

— me gustaría decir que sí, pero siempre has acertado en todas mis conclusiones, algo terrible se aproxima, lo supe en una de mis tantas fugas. Mi intención es entrenar a Rukia previniendo ese desastre, si ellos me atrapan, no tendré de otra que decirles la verdad—

— ahora vienes con ínfulas de importante… alteza—

— no es eso, créeme, de cierto modo, a mí no me interesa lo que le pueda suceder a ese nido de ratas que llaman Seireitei… uno de los suyos se encargó de destruirme, no tendría por qué ayudarlos en determinado caso, pero…—

— … aún hay cosas que debes reparar—

— Exactamente, *sonriendo* mi posición así lo amerita. En fin, podrían dejarme descansar, mañana es un largo día…—

— ¡ja! Está bien "su alteza" que descanse, Espero que no cause más problemas

— no te preocupes Shijoin, tú sabes como soy

— *sonriente* eso es lo que me preocupa

Yoruichi reflexiona frente a las palabras de Sodasha, es inevitable para Urahara no percibir la preocupación en ella

— Es verdad… también he tenido serias dudas frente con eso, Yoruichi san—

— Si lo que dice Sodasha es cierto y está augurando un futuro devastador para todos, no puedo quedarme quieta sin hacer nada—

— Ni yo, envíale saludes de mi parte Yoruichi san…—

— Por supuesto… *se va*—

Finalmente, Yoruichi atraviesa el Senkaimon. El grupo de Ichigo llega al Seireitei, a su llegada se encuentran con una guardia muy alborotada frente al anuncio de los renegados, rápidamente, Rukia reconoce a sus hombres entre los segadores y finalmente encuentra al capitán Ukitake

— ¡Capitán Ukitake! —

— ¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces aquí? Veo que vienes acompañada…¿en qué momento llegaste? —

— Hace unos instantes, *haciendo una reverencia* espero disculpe mi ausencia por tanto tiempo…—

— No te preocupes, estaba consiente de tu permiso en el mundo de los vivos, me alegra ver que vienes con Ichigo san—

— Se lo agradezco Capitán, pero… podría decirme ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué hay tantos hombres haciendo guardia? —

— Bueno, el escuadrón de castigo regresó con una fugitiva después de muchos años de persecución… pero al parecer, se presentó un incidente en la central 46 y han emitido la orden de arrestarlos… todos los escuadrones han sido notificados aun así, no podemos ubicarlos con certeza—

— Entiendo… yo logre examinar a estos segadores pero, no soy segadores comunes, sus habilidades son más parecidas a las de un Vizard—

— Me sorprende, de ser así, eso explicaría un poco el por qué no podemos encontrarlos. Rukia eso significa que tú ya los conoces—

— No podría mentirle, capitán. Todos nosotros estamos al tanto de la situación—

— Ya veo… entonces, saben quién es la persona a quien trajo el escuadrón—

— *desviando la mirada* Sí señor. Yo… sinceramente, acabo de enterarme…—

— Entiendo, el escuadrón estará atento a cualquier incidente, te encargare que realices un rastreo en todo el Gotei 13 en busca de alguna señal, espero puedas infórmame ante cualquier emergencia—

— Sí señor, antes de eso, podría decirme ¿sabe a dónde se llevaron a la prisionera?—

La mirada de Rukia se hace más aguda ante su solicitud, el capitán Ukitake logra divisar el ferviente deseo de Rukia,

— Tengo entendido que fue llevada al Shugo… se encuentra en muy malas condiciones y fue solicitada atención médica para su caso, ella será ejecutada pronto al igual que una de las segadoras que fue detenida. Rukia, no puedo predecir qué piensas hacer, soy tu capitán y pienso que deberías obedecer mis órdenes—

— Capitán Ukitake yo…—

— Por lo tanto, lamento informarte que si tienes pensado realizar alguna acción peligrosa en contra de la decisión de la central, no podré apoyarte a ti ni a ninguno de ustedes, lo siento *se retira*—

— ¡Espere, capitán…!—

— *con una mano sobre el hombro de Rukia* Ya déjalo Rukia—

— Pero Ichigo, el capitán…—

— Él sabe lo que hace, supongo que tiene sus razones. Además, nosotros tenemos una misión importante. Ya sabemos dónde está así que no tenemos que esperar más tiempo—

— De acuerdo—

— Entonces ¡andando! —

Mientras que Rukia y los otros se dirigen en busca de Sodasha, ella se encuentra en un sueño profundo, parte de su subconsciente empieza a batallar con recuerdos del pasado, un recuerdo en especial llega a su mente. Una tarde cálida luego de semanas de recuperación, Sodasha se levanta luego de estar varios días en cuidados intensivos debido a un accidente durante su entrenamiento, una visita muy esperada llega a verla, el capitán comandante se acerca llevando consigo un pequeño cofre, ante la emotiva visita, ella abre dicho cofre y encuentra un regalo

— Comandante ¿Qué es esto? —

— Es un medallón, considéralo un obsequio por haber obtenido finalmente tu espada—

— ¡es en serio! ¡te!… perdón *hace una reverencia* se lo agradezco comandante, es un gran honor para mí recibir esto de su parte—

— Ese medallón lleva consigo el emblema del primer escuadrón. Oheina, ¿sabes qué significa ese símbolo? —

— sí señor, el crisantemo, verdad e inocencia. Los integrantes del escuadrón 1 son los más fuertes y más antiguos de la sociedad de almas, son aquellos en quienes recae la responsabilidad de proteger la ley y el orden en todo el Seireitei, en búsqueda de la verdad y preservación de la vida. Aunque, *haciendo pucheros en tono bajo* también son los más ancianos…—

— *alzando la ceja* ¿dijiste algo, oheina? —

— *nerviosa* na… nada comandante… solo que me sorprende un poco que me dé esto. Ya sé que es principalmente por mi espada pero, ese emblema significa algo superior a eso—

— Debes tener presente que por ser mi sucesora, algún día tendrás que tomar mi lugar, por lo tanto, desde ahora y siempre debes llevar contigo la responsabilidad de ser la líder de una entidad como el Gotei 13. Un comandante debe guiar a sus subordinados y ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a cuestas todas las cargas que se puedan presentar, así como lo has dicho, los miembros del escuadrón 1 son los más fuertes y por lo tanto tu serás una de nosotros—

— Yo… yo no creo llegar a tanto, comandante. Mis poderes son un completo desastre, acabo de lastimarme de una forma muy estúpida, aun no puedo controlar mi espada—

— Una flor no nace de un día para otro, oheina—

— ¿Qué dice? —

— Una flor debe ser paciente, debe ser fuerte ante las circunstancias, recuperarse así misma de sus heridas y finalmente brotar en su mayor esplendor. Así como el crisantemo, confió plenamente en que florecerás lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir mi legado, este medallón es un símbolo de mi confianza en ti, espero lo portes con orgullo *se retira*—

— ¡espere! *haciendo nuevamente una reverencia* Gracias, estoy muy feliz por este obsequio. Lo portare siempre como símbolo de mi orgullo por ser parte de esta familia y por ser parte de su legado, el comandante es mi ejemplo y espero algún día llegar a ser como usted —

— Agradezco tus intensiones… *se va*—

Otro recuerdo llega rápidamente a su mente, momentos durante la pelea contra Sasakibe, ella le arroja el medallón y se retira diciendo:

— Sasakibe… dile a ese hombre… que con esto le demuestro, lo que siento hacia él—

Una tormenta de sentimientos la intranquilizan

— (¿lo qué siento hacia él?... yo… comandante…)

Los recuerdos levemente se difuminan y en un sorpresivo momento finalmente Sodasha despierta de su sueño y se sienta rápidamente tocándose el cuello

— ¡lo siento! —

— *cayendo de espaldas* ¡waaa! —

Al despertar, se da cuenta que sus manos están atadas por unas esposas de Sekiseki e igualmente nota que no está sola en la prisión.

— ¿en dónde rayos estoy? *viendo a su acompañante* ¿y quién rayos eres tú?—

— *muy nervioso* Yo, lo siento señorita, no quise asustarla…—

— Te pregunte quien eres—

— Este… mi nombre es Hanataro Yamada, soy miembro del escuadrón 4—

— ¿un miembro del escuadrón 4? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y en dónde se supone que estoy? —

— Este… si, bueno…—

— ¡responde de una bendita vez! —

— ¡Si! Lo lamento, soy el oficial Yamada del escuadrón 4…—

— Eso ya lo dijiste…—

— Si… estamos en el Shugo, me enviaron aquí para atender sus heridas—

— Ya veo… con que finalmente estoy en prisión *un dolor intenso invade su abdomen* ¡pero que…!—

— Señorita por favor no se mueva, aun esta grave—

— Este dolor… *revisa su abdomen y no ve ninguna herida* no lo entiendo, siento como si tuviese abierto mi estómago pero no me veo ni un rasguño… *viendo al oficial* oye, Hanataro ¿tú me curaste? —

— Me gustaría decir que si pero, al llegar y atenderla note que su cuerpo simplemente comenzó a regenerarse por sí solo, lo único que hice fue tratar de estabilizarla, tiene una gran presión espiritual, fue difícil acercarme a usted, los demás no pudieron permanecer cerca suyo luego de perder la conciencia y fueron lastimados…—

— *mirando que Hanataro tiene las manos lesionadas* ya veo… de nuevo me salí de control ¿verdad? —

— Si lo dice por mis heridas, no se preocupe, no son nada serio, ya me habían advertido de esta situación. Debería preocuparse más por usted, su estado es muy delicado—

— ¿Qué dices? ¿advertido? —

— Así es, la capitana Unohana me advirtió antes de venir, así que estaba preparado—

— ¿Unohana? Jumm… así que ella fue… espero no haberte causado muchas molestias, me sorprende que digas que me auto regeneré, que yo recuerde antes de desmayarme no había desarrollado ese tipo de…—

Rápidamente, el último recuerdo antes de desmayar donde fue inyectada esa sustancia extraña llega de improviso, Hanataro nota su desconcierto

— ¿se encuentra bien señorita? —

— Si… todo está bien, aunque, mi estómago duele demasiado—

— Permítame ayudarla *pone sus manos con una energía de Kido sobre el abdomen de Sodasha* esto ayudara a calmar su dolor, nunca había tenido un caso similar, mis poderes de alguna manera no logran alcanzarla, pero esta terapia servirá para sedar un poco su molestia—

— Te lo agradezco Hanataro, en verdad me siento mejor con eso…—

— Disculpe, no debería llamarme por mi…—

— Si, si, si… ya he oído eso, lo lamento pero no acostumbro a llamar a nadie por su apellido, me es molesto. Supongo que si Retsu te envió conmigo es porque te tiene demasiada confianza—

— Bueno… frente a eso…—

— En realidad eso no importa… en verdad te agradezco que hayas curado mis heridas, Hanataro. Lamento haberte lastimado. Si me disculpas, creo que será mejor que te vayas o las cosas se complicarán en serio…—

— Pero…¿Por qué dice eso señorita? —

— Créeme, no querrás estar aquí cuando él llegue—

— De acuerdo… *se retira* (pero, se supone que no puede recibir visitas, entonces ¿a quién se refiere?) —

Hanataro se retira de la prisión y Sodasha queda sola de nuevo, en sus pensamientos bailan varias teorías sobre su extraña curación

— (es extraño, en verdad me duele como si tuviese abierto mi estómago, ese maldito de Marco se tomó muy en serio su promesa… entonces ¿Cómo explicar mi extraña curación? Solo existe una explicación lógica para esto… quien lo hizo fue…) —

Sus meditaciones se ven interrumpidas cuando siente una presión espiritual conocida acercándose a su celda

— (Esa presión espiritual… no…¡no puede ser!) —

— Sigues siendo igual de inapropiada como siempre, me pregunto cuando dejaras de avergonzarme, oheina-Sodasha—

— *totalmente sorprendida* Tú… ¿Qué hace aquí?—

— Al parecer los años te han convertido en una jovencita irrespetuosa, tal como lo advirtió Chojiro, ha pasado mucho tiempo de no verte, por lo que noto en tu comportamiento, ya has perdido el respeto ante tus superiores, oheina—

— Comandante… Viene… viene a verme después de tanto tiempo, solo para apreciar mi fracaso de nuevo ¿verdad?—

— Esa no fue la actitud que implante en tu comportamiento años antes…—

— Llevo demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, comandante—

La familia extrañamente está de nuevo reunida, el comandante se acerca a las rejas de la prisión, observa el estado lamentable en el que se encuentra Sodasha, indignado, alza su voz contra ella.

— Oheina, dime ¿Por qué no has salido de esta prisión?—

— ¿Debería? No me parece conveniente… es curioso, en este caso debo seguir a ley. Soy consciente de mis delitos y de mi condena, me alegra de cierto modo verlo de nuevo antes de morir—

— Hablas con tanta propiedad sobre tu propia vida como si de algún modo te perteneciera—

— No entiendo porque no habría de pertenecerme, he decidido pagar mi deuda—

— Si insistes… entonces no me dejas más opción que ayudarte a pagarla—

Sorpresivamente y ante la mirada atónita de Sodasha, las rejas que envuelven su prisión comienzan a incendiarse al igual que sus esposas

— Que… ¿Qué hace?—

— ¡Te ordeno que abandones esta celda!—

— ¿Qué rayos está pensando? ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirme algo como eso? Acaso ¿Está loco?—

— ¡TE ORDENO QUE SALGAS SODASHA!

Un silencio incomodo se apodera del lugar, Sodasha baja la mirada ante la escena tan desconcertante que presencia y finalmente…

— Lo siento…—

Una ventisca purpura recubre el cuerpo de Sodasha y hace retroceder al comandante Yamamoto

— ¿Qué intentas hacer?—

— Lo siento… No puedo permitir que me libere, no entiendo cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones. A decir verdad me imagine muchas cosas menos verlo a usted frente a mi pidiéndome algo como eso… todos estos años, espere por su clemencia, ahora que la tengo… no puedo aceptarla, usted no, nadie debe hacerlo, no deben salvarme. Acepto mi condena y no quiero involucrarlo en todo esto—

— ¿Levantas tu arma contra mí, para evitar que te libere?—

— Así es…—

— Ya veo… entonces no me dejas elección más que tratarte a la fuerza y darte una lesión—

— Lo siento *desaparece y se ubica tras él* pero esta vez, no permitiré que le perjudiquen de nuevo por mi culpa—

La zanpakuto de Sodasha envuelve al comandante quien se defiende con Ryūjin Jakka, por un segundo ciega su visión y Sodasha activa un Kido de represión encerrándose a sí misma

— No lo entiendo…—

— No permitiré que atente contra tus principios de nuevo, comandante… me costó mucho tiempo entenderlo la primera vez… usted era tan severo conmigo cuando era niña, siempre me sentí "por de bajeada" por sus actos. Pero, ese día, en el que me ayudo a escapar… sé que usted estaba detrás de todo… ahora se, lo difícil que fue para usted perderme. Yo, yo lo lamento—

— ¡Sodasha! ¡Te di una orden!—

— No sabe lo feliz que me hace oírle decir mi nombre, Padre. Lo siento, pero tampoco acatare esta orden… aun así, me quedo con esto *le muestra el medallón*—

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?—

— Lo traías contigo… no puedo perder el regalo más valioso que tengo… este medallón significa demasiado para mí, solo lo regrese pensando que serviría para alejarte de esto… veo que eres más inteligente que yo—

— … ¿Aun piensas quedarte ahí?—

— Si—

— Por lo que veo, no puedo convencerte. Entonces, de nuevo, tendré que dejarte ir—

— Lo lamento padre—

— *se aleja* no puedo comprender todo esto, has desobedecido mis órdenes muchas veces, debería estar acostumbrado—

— Te has vuelto blando con el tiempo, padre—

— Esta vez me retirare, pero antes… *se detiene* debo decirteque estas hermosa y fuerte tal como un crisantemo florecido… tal como lo esperaba de ti *se va*—

— *con una lagrima en sus ojos haciendo una reverencia, viendo a su padre marchar* Gracias… Gracias padre… —

Finalmente Yamamoto se retira, Sodasha queda conmovida frente al acto de su padre. Pero, en esos momentos una nueva voz interrumpe ese preciado momento

— No puedo creerlo…—

— *sorprendida* ¿Quién está ahí? —

— No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír…—

— ¿Bele? —

— No puedo creer, que mis compañeros, que mi vida, que Kay… hayan muerto por tu culpa y que el capitán comandante haya venido en persona a salvarte…¿Qué clase de burla es esta? —

La presión espiritual de Bele, quien está a pocos pasos de distancia de Sodasha, empieza a aumentar y un aura negra se apodera del Shugo

— Espera Bele…—

— Dime…¿todo esto fue tu plan? Todo, todo lo que pasamos por correr tras de ti ¿fue un juego nada más? —

— Espera… no es como lo estás pensando…—

— ¡CALLATE!... YO…¡TE ODIO MALDITA!—

Las paredes del Shugo comienzan a vibrar y la presión de Bele se sale de control

— ¡YO TE MATARE!... Y DESPUES DE TI, ¡LOS ACABARE A TODOS! —

Una gran explosión se dispara del Shugo viéndose en todo el Seireitei. Ichigo y los demás ven la explosión

— ¡Ichigo eso es de la prisión del escuadrón 1! —

— ¿allá esta Sodasha? —

— ¡si! Algo debió suceder ¡tenemos que ir pronto! —

Una gran explosión se desata junto a un aura oscura sobre el primer escuadrón ¿podrán Ichigo y los demás llegar a tiempo? ¿Bele vengara la muerte de sus compañeros? Descúbrelo en la siguiente parte, ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL

**Si ya llegaste hasta ****aquí****, quiero agradecerte por leer, esta historia; ha sido dura de escribir y espero te agrade lo suficiente, tu rewiew es muy importante para mi, no olvides dejarlo! de nuevo GRACIAS **


	14. Chapter 14 El dolor después de la perdid

Fic con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Mangaka creador de Bleach

— (Yo, me hice más fuerte, yo me esforcé por ser una de las mejores, yo pertenecía al escuadrón 13 guiada por el Capitán Ukitake… yo era realmente feliz… realmente lo era… hasta que decidiste escapar…)—

_SSS Parte 14, un homenaje a uno de mis personajes m__á__s queridos del Fic, Bele Higurame. __¡__Sandy Lu felicidades por tu graduaci__ó__n! _ _Nota: o__í__r de fondo __"__will of the hearth__" __ost de Bleach_

— (Entré a la academia de segadores por la exigencia de mi familia, fui una de las más aplicadas shinigamis del lugar… cada día me esforzaba por mejorar pero me esforzaba más por pasar inadvertida… fui la mejor en el Kido... luego de las promociones, entre al 13avo escuadrón por decisión del capitán Ukitake… lo admiraba, podría decirse que adoraba cada cosa que él hacia… creí que cumplir con la misión de castigo me pondría más cerca de él… nos prometieron promovernos a todos los que participáramos de tal misión, todos fuimos engañados… yo fui engañada… habíamos perdido a nuestro teniente, pensé –que tonta- que si te regresaba con vida, podría pedirle a la central 46 ser la teniente de mi Capitán Ukitake… me deje llevar por la intensión… y no fui la única, Kay fue tras de mi sin siquiera saberlo… Kay… *con lágrimas en los ojos* ¡Kay se fue por mí y nunca lo note!…en verdad, fui tan tonta… no me di cuenta de nada… hasta ahora)—

Una explosión en las prisiones del escuadrón 1 se divisa en todo el Gotei 13, del lugar salen disparadas a gran velocidad dos guerreras, Sodasha intenta huir mientras es perseguida por las alas de la Kaze no Ryu de Bele

— ¡yo era feliz!... pensé que traerte de nuevo me daría la verdadera felicidad… me deje embelesar por algo tan inalcanzable para mi… ¡que estúpida!... Kay fue tras de mi para protegerme… él… ¡ÉL MURIO POR TU CULPA!—

Los ataques son contundentes… cada golpe es cada vez más certero, Sodasha difícilmente logra esquivarlos

— (no había notado lo fuerte que es Bele… y este… *tocándose el estómago* este dolor no quiere desaparecer, no puedo concentrarme) —

— ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO TE DEFIENDES? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ATACAS? ¡QUIERO QUE PELEES! ASI… ASI YO…¡ASI NO ME DARA TANTA LASTIMA ASESINARTE! —

— *se detiene* ¡No lo haré! ¡No peleare contigo! —

— ¡PELEA! —

Un movimiento de su espada expulsa una corriente de agua demasiado fuerte, Sodasha no logra esquivarla a tiempo y la arroja sobre las construcciones del octavo escuadrón, Bele cada vez más se desespera ante la negativa de Sodasha

— ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!... ¡HAS QUE TODO ESTO! ¡HAS QUE MI SACRIFICIO VALGA LA PENA!—

— *limpiándose la boca, tratando de ponerse de pie* Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras… yo, no… no pienso pelear contra ti…—

— ¿Qué dices? ¿no pelearas? Acaso ¿soy tan poca cosa para ti que no merezco que empuñes tu espada?... *sonriendo* entonces… te demostrare que no soy tan débil como pensabas… te asesinare con mis propias manos, y después…¡LOS ACABARE A TODOS! —

Una tormenta se dibuja en sus manos, un gran reiatsu se propaga en el cielo

— Te acabare… ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ! ¡TENTAI SEN! /rayo celestial—

Un rayo enorme formado de agua y viento se forma sobre Sodasha, cayendo con gran fuerza destruyendo todo a su alrededor

— ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ!… Y SI MUERES…¡LLÉVATE ESTE DOLOR CONTIGO! —

La explosión es inminente, gran parte de la zona es devastada, al disiparse el humo, Sodasha se encuentra de rodillas protegida por el viento de su zampakuto

— *respirando con gran dificultad* eso… eso estuvo cerca (tengo que alejarla de aquí o esta pelea matara a muchos más) —

— ¡¿qué te parece mi poder?! ¿aun te parezco débil? —

— Nunca te he subestimado… al contrario *poniéndose de pie* me has confirmado las sospechas *mirándola fijamente* eres tremenda, Bele—

— Que interesante, pero no crea que me siento alagada por su cumplido, espero que se dé cuenta de cuál será el poder que la destruirá por completo…¡YO VOY A DESTRUIRLA! —

La pelea se hace más cruenta, mientras a la distancia Ichigo, Rukia y Chad tratan de llegar al sitio, Ichigo toma la vocería

— ¿estas segura que es por aquí, Rukia? —

— Ichigo ¿no puedes sentirla? —

— De alguna forma, no estoy seguro si lo que percibo es su presión espiritual… me es difícil diferenciarla…¿ese rastreador no sirve? —

— Si ella tiene el anillo puesto, no me deja encontrarla…—

— Vamos en la dirección correcta—

— ¿Chad? ¿estás seguro? —

— Ichigo, ella esta pasos delante de nosotros, estoy seguro, reconocería esa sensación escalofriante en cualquier parte—

— De acuerdo, confió en ti Chad, entonces ¡vamos! —

— Me temo que no puedo dejarlos continuar—

Una voz a la distancia detiene al grupo, Ichigo responde

— ¿Quién se atreve a detenernos? —

— No es obvio, niño… ustedes no tienen nada que hacer en esa dirección—

— *sonriendo* en serio… eso no es lo que parece… *empuña su zampakuto* vamos a pasar… así que ¡quítate del camino! —

Ichigo usa su espada y rompe un umbral frente a él, detrás del umbral aparece uno de los shinigamis del grupo de castigo, Marco toma la palabra y se acerca a Ichigo

— Vaya… me sorprende que hayas podido encontrarme tan rápido, niño—

— No fue difícil, no parece que trataras de ocultarte del todo—

— Es verdad… *caminando hacia Ichigo* mis intenciones son detener su paso… no podría detenerlos si me escondo bien ¿no crees? —

— Hazte a un lado…—

— *se detiene* Lo lamento *empuña su zampakuto* pero me temo, que tendré que matar a tu grupito, niño—

El shinigami desaparece y un choque de espadas inminente hace reaccionar a Rukia

— ¡Eres un maldito tramposo! —

— Lo lamento… TENGO UNA GRAN DEBILIDAD POR LAS MUJERES—

Con gran dificultad, Rukia logra mantener la zampakuto de Marco a distancia, finalmente logra alejarse de él, Ichigo interfiere

— Maldito…¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Rukia? —

— *riendo* ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te molestó que atacara a tu noviecita, con gusto lo haría de nuevo…—

— ¡eres un bastardo! —

— ¡ICHIGO! —

La voz imperante de Rukia resuena fuertemente

— Chad y tú, deben ir adelante—

— ¿Qué dices? No me iré de aquí sin…—

— No necesito que me defiendas, idiota… yo me encargare de este sujeto, además, él y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, no le perdonare lo que le hizo a Sodasha—

— *mirando a Rukia a los ojos* está bien, has lo que quieras *bajando su espada* estoy seguro de que le darás una lección a este tipo—

— Por supuesto… *viendo fijamente a Ichigo* Ichigo, si sigues adelante, serás tú quien encuentre a Sodasha ¿Qué motivos tienes para ayudarla? Aun no entiendo porque estas tan interesado en salvarla…—

— Se lo debo…—

— ¿Qué? —

— No puedo explicártelo en este momento… simplemente fue una promesa…—

Rápidamente, el recuerdo de Ichigo trae a Sodasha momentos antes de dejar la zona de entrenamiento, antes de ser capturada por el escuadrón de castigo.

— ¡je! Di lo que quieras… pero… Sodasha… saliendo del tema, quiero hacerte otra pregunta—

— Y ahora ¿Qué quieres saber? —

— Ahora si podrías decirme ¿Qué significan esos sellos en tu espalda? —

— ¿Eh?... —

— No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo, sé muy bien lo que vi… tratas de ocultarlo de Rukia, pero… ya que ella no está aquí, quiero que me digas la verdad, me gane dos zapatazos de tu parte por esa información—

— Ichigo… si te digo la verdad, sería más complicado para mí, además ¿de qué te serviría saber eso? Que te diga quién soy no cambia el hecho de que mi trabajo ya termino… cumplí con mi palabra, la entrene para hacerla más fuerte, le di las armas para luchar, ahora depende de ella el usarlas debidamente… y… para eso… ya no me necesita a mí, te necesita a ti—

— ¿Sodasha? —

— Mira, quiero que analices algo… las verdaderas causas y los verdaderos hechos no salen de las manos o las piernas que los ejecutan, salen del corazón… el corazón de Rukia se había congelado por la adversidad y el tuyo se había inundado por el dolor… ambos necesitaban encontrase… yo solo actué como cupido en este caso… créeme que los envidio… quisiera poder encontrar eso que ustedes tienen… eres muy afortunado, pase lo que pase ella jamás te dará la espalda, ira contigo hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario… ya lo dije, ya no me necesita… ya estoy tranquila dejándola en tus manos, si llegase a morir… me sentiría un poco más aliviada, por eso… así que, Ichigo, promételo…—

— ¿Qué quieres que te prometa? —

— Prométeme que la protegerás… que no permitirás que ella se vuelva a congelar… que no permitirás que muera, que nada la lastimara de nuevo… prométemelo Ichigo—

— Jummm… *rascándose la cabeza* por supuesto que lo prometo, pero antes debes prometerme algo importante—

— Yo a ti no te debo nada, piecito—

— Escucha… Si no quieres que nada lastime a Rukia, promete que no te iras de nuevo—

— ¿disculpa? —

— Yo acabo de prometerte que nada la lastimaría, eso incluye el hecho de que si tu desapareces, Rukia sufrirá por tu partida… por lo tanto, iré a buscarte donde sea necesario solo por ver a Rukia feliz… entonces, que dices ¿también lo prometes? —

— *con una sonrisa* tonto… ese argumento es muy estúpido… por supuesto que lo prometo—

El recuerdo termina e Ichigo termina su oración

— Se lo prometí… no solo a ella, a alguien más. Iré a traerla de donde sea necesario…—

— ¡jum! Aun no logro entender que sucede entre ustedes, al parecer tuvieron tiempo para conversar… pero, será mejor que avances si quieres cumplir con tu palabra—

— No tardes en alcanzarnos, Rukia—

— *sonriendo* por supuesto, he esperado poner en practica mi entrenamiento, terminare rápido con él—

— *sonriendo* Solo… ten cuidado…¡Chad! ¡Vámonos! —

Los dos compañeros avanzan pasando al lado de Marco quien intenta detenerlos cuando un lazo blanco detiene uno de sus brazos

— No te muevas, tu oponente esta frente a ti—

— *voltea a ver a Rukia* De acuerdo… ya dije que tengo debilidad por las mujeres… además, mi capitán detendrá al chico de cabello extraño y a su amigo… *soltándose del lazo* por lo tanto… Por qué mejor no jugamos a las puñaladas tú y yo así como jugué con tu preciada compañera…¿Qué te parece, teniente? —

— ¡je! Claro… intenta tocarme…¡si es que puedes! —

— *empuñando fuertemente su espada* ¡eso quería escuchar! —

Marco se abalanza sobre Rukia y comienzan a pelear… mientras Ichigo y Chad avanzan rápidamente en dirección a Sodasha. En otro lugar del Seireitei, se lleva a cabo una reunión muy peculiar entre dos capitanes y el comandante Yamamoto. Kyoraku se acerca al comandante

— Yamajii…¿ya viste lo que está sucediendo afuera? —

— Capitán Kyoraku… aun me parece inapropiada su forma de dirigirse ante mí—

— Lo lamento… pero en estos momentos creo que estamos en confianza, Jushiro y yo nos preguntamos si no piensa enviar a los demás capitanes a controlar esta situación, esas dos están destruyendo mi escuadrón—

— Eso no es necesario involucrarlos, esto es un asunto de una familia noble, la central 46 nos mantiene al margen de esto, para eso los traje a ustedes aquí—

Ukitake interviene

— Maestro, acaso ¿espera que nosotros intercedamos por ella? —

— No me malinterprete Capitán Ukitake… no hablo de interceder… ustedes dos, son lo más allegados a mí y entienden a la perfección esta situación, al ser un asunto de familia, la central no permite que involucre a los demás capitanes en este asunto, tampoco quiero que eso ocurra. No quiero hablar de más con respecto a las órdenes de los 46 pero, teniendo en cuenta que ellos accedieron a la solicitud de curarla mientras estaba en prisión… no entiendo porque los poderes de la otra segadora no fueron reprendidos como los suyos viendo que en estos momentos se están debatiendo a muerte, puedo decir con mayor seguridad que hay algo detrás de todo esto que aún no logro comprender con exactitud—

— Maestro… eso significa que…—

— Existe algo más detrás de todo esto, por esa razón los necesito a ustedes conmigo… de nuevo, la central 46 está en mi tela de juicio—

— Entiendo Yamajii… iré por esa descarriada entonces *se aleja*—

— ¡aún no he terminado, Capitán Kyoraku! —

— No puedo dejar que esas dos destruyan mi escuadrón… no se preocupe… Jushiro y yo ya estamos en eso desde hace tiempo—

— ¿Qué dice? —

— Para ser más precisos… estamos conscientes de todo desde el día de su presentación, yo mismo la llevare frente al causal de toda la confusión… hay algo que ella debe saber que supongo que Yamajii conoce a la perfección… *se retira*—

— Yo también me retiro, maestro—

— Antes de que se vaya, necesito pedirle algo mas, Capitán Ukitake—

— Lo escucho, maestro—

— La segadora con quien está peleando, ha estado a su cargo ¿verdad? —

— Así es, señor—

— Llévala contigo… ella será ejecutada, no podemos permitirlo sin antes conocer su versión de la historia—

— Claro que sí, lo tenía contemplado desde el inicio, Bele es mi responsabilidad ahora—

Al retirarse Ukitake, dos personas más entran a la oficina del comandante, el teniente Sasakibe y la capitana Unohana quien trae un cofre en sus manos

— Comandante… el teniente Sasakibe me comento la situación, he traído lo que me solicito—

— Se lo agradezco, capitana Unohana—

— Comandante ¿está seguro de esto? —

— Por supuesto que lo estoy—

Una escena retrospectiva llega a la mente del comandante, cuando una niña es encomendada a su cuidado por un miembro de la guardia real

— ¡Ya es tiempo, de ir a confrontarlos!—

Mientras tanto, ya en un terreno baldío, Sodasha trata con dificultad de mantenerse de pie frente a una Bele casi invencible

— (¡maldición!... todo se junta… no me he recuperado de los sellos de Sasakibe, este maldito dolor en mi estómago no me deja concentrar y no quiero lastimar a Bele, pero si no lo hago, ella me matará) —

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿ese es el gran poder de la hija del comandante? ¡DEJA DE CONTENERTE! ¡VAMOS, PELEA! —

Explosión tras explosión, la pelea continua, de repente Bele se detiene, Sodasha pregunta

— ¿Bele, Qué ocurre? —

— Es curioso, estoy cansada…—

— ¿cansada? —

— No me malinterpretes, me estoy cansando de estar persiguiéndote… si no quieres pelear, porque mejor no te quedas quieta y te mueres—

— ¡tss! No puedo hacerlo… eso facilitaría muchas cosas pero no puedo permitir que acabes conmigo aun—

— Sabes algo… yo quiero destruirte, jamás había sentido tanta frustración y tanto dolor como ahora, jamás había levantado mi espada contra nadie con tanta desesperación, por ser débil y esperar a que me salvaran, alguien murió por protegerme…¿protegerme? No estaría en peligro de no ser por ti… por correr a tus espaldas… te odio…¡TE ODIO SODASHA YAMAMOTO!—

Un reiatsu oscuro aparece alrededor de Bele y comienza a crecer inmensamente

— Luego de la muerte de Kay… aprendí algo interesante… me convertí en esta cosa con poderes de Hollow, detesto tanto esta apariencia, pero, puedo decir que tiene algunas ventajas…¿quieres ver qué puedo hacer? —

— ¿Qué intentas hacer Bele? —

— Solo observa… porque la dulce Bele… LOS ACABARA A TODOS—

El aura oscura de Bele se dispara hasta el cielo, de repente un grito desgarrador estremece a todo el Seireitei llamando la atención de todos los segadores… de pronto, unos agujeros negros sobresalen del cielo e increíblemente las "gargantas" de hueco mundo se abren en numerosas cantidades sobre todo el Gotei 13. Sodasha no puede creer lo que ve

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡detente Bele! —

— Los destruiré… los destruiré a todos…¡A TODOS! —

Millares de Hollows comienzan a llegar a la sociedad de almas, centenares se apoderan de las calles tanto del Rukongai como del Gotei 13 comenzando el ataque masivo

— ¡maldición! ¡DETENTE! —

Sodasha nota que Bele comienza a desfallecer por la cantidad de poder utilizado, se lanza contra ella y la golpea fuertemente haciéndola caer metros atrás

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS! —

— *en el suelo* ¿Por qué?... ¿ahora si quieres pelear? —

— ¡ESTUPIDA! ¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR? —

— *sorprendida* ¿Qué? —

— ¿no ves lo que te estás haciendo? No sé cómo diablos pudiste invocar a esos huecos pero… el hacerlo te está consumiendo…¿acaso quieres morir? —

— Lo perdí todo…—

— ¿Bele? —

— *levantándose lentamente* yo, lo perdí todo… mi familia desapareció el día de tu presentación, fue una de las miles que murieron por culpa de tu poder. Eso y mi intensión de convertirme en teniente me motivo a seguirte para capturarte… al ir tras de ti, la sociedad de almas nos olvidó… nos creyeron muertos, dejamos de existir para ellos… perdí a mis compañeros uno tras otro en cada una de nuestras emboscadas por atraparte… perdí a un hombre que dio su vida para salvarme sin darme cuenta que él *comienza a llorar* él me quería Y YO A ÉL… *de pie* REGRESE A ESTE LUGAR, EL QUE FUE MI HOGAR… Y ME SENTENCIARON A MUERTE… ENTONCES DIME ¿PARA QUE SIGO CON VIDA? —

— (Bele…)—

— YO TE MATARE… Y DESPUÉS DE ESO… LOS ACABARE A TODOS Y ASÍ MI PENA SE IRA PARA SIEMPRE. SI EMPECÉ SOLA, TERMINARE SOLA ¡DESTRUYÉNDOLO TODO! —

La pelea continua, Sodasha trata de defenderse con mayor dificultad… Ichigo está a pocos pasos para llegar a ella pero miles de huecos se interponen en su camino, Chad usa su brazo de gigante y rápidamente se abre paso entre la multitud. En uno de sus disparos, una pared de tierra se levanta frente a él y bloquea su golpe

— ¿Qué fue eso? —

— No puedo dejarlos pasar—

Reidel es el próximo oponente

— No puedo dejarlos continuar, jóvenes gue…—

Antes de terminar su oración, un golpe de "el directo" le roza el rostro

— Lo lamento, pero no podemos detenernos ahora—

— ¿Chad? —

— Ichigo, es lógico que no nos permitirá continuar a ambos, yo me quedare aquí—

— ¿Chad?... entendido—

Ichigo sale corriendo pero a pocos pasos se encuentra el último de los segadores, el Capitán Bakonryu

— No iras muy lejos, shinigami sustituto, ahora, yo seré tu oponente—

— Tú eres el capitán de ese grupo, fuiste tú quien leyó la sentencia de Sodasha ¿o me equivoco? —

— Lo recuerdas bien, tienes buena memoria, jovencito—

— ¡Tengo que pasar! —

— Lamento decirte que tendrás que quedarte fuera de esa pelea… mi subordinada se hará cargo de la fugitiva—

— Ya es suficiente de tonterías… *empuñando su espada* te lo diré una vez más ¡déjame pasar!—

— Lo lamento, joven segador… *desaparece*—

Ichigo se da la vuelta y con su Zangetsu detiene la fuerza de un hacha

— … pero, por ahora tendrás que quedarte aquí—

La pelea contra todos los integrantes del escuadrón de castigo ha comenzado. Uno a uno los escuadrones se reportan con lo sucedido

En el escuadrón 11

— ¡oe! ¡Yumichika! ¿Qué demonio ocurre allá afuera? —

— Parece que estamos siendo invadidos por una manada de huecos, Ikkaku—

— ¡tse! Eso suena entretenido ¿no le parece, capitán? —

— *levantándose del suelo* al parecer tendremos con que divertirnos un poco—

— ¡Kenny! ¿vas a destruir a esos huecos? —

— Por supuesto *con una gran sonrisa* ya me estaba aburriendo sin tener nada que hacer en este lugar, ¡andando! —

— ¡Si!

En el escuadrón 6

— *entrando a la oficina rápidamente* ¡Capitán Kuchiki! —

— *terminando de enfundar su espada* ¿Qué sucede, Renji? —

— Lamento entrar así, Capitán, pero los escuadrones se encuentran bajo ataque—

— Eso ya lo sé, Renji. ¿estás listo para ir? —

— *sonriendo* por supuesto, capitán—

En el escuadrón 10

— ¡Matsumoto! —

— *levantándose del sofá sorpresivamente* ¡waaaa! —

— ¿Qué haces ahí escondida? ¡estamos siendo atacados! —

— *haciendo pucheros* ¡pero, capitán! estaba tomando una merecida siesta—

— Tendrás tiempo para holgazanear después… andando—

En el escuadrón 5

— Capitán Hirako, ¿Qué debemos hacer? —

— Es obvio Teniente Momo, vamos a pelear un poco—

— ¡entendido!

En el escuadrón 9

— ¡iré a patear traseros! ¡SI! —

— ¡MASHIRO! —

— *estirándose* ¡ÑAWWWW! Pero Kensei, todos se divierten allá afuera… quiero ir también… quiero ir también, también, también, también…—

— Debemos ir, capitán—

— ¡tss! Al parecer no tenemos otra opción, Hisagi… además, Mashiro me volverá loco con todo este escándalo—

— ¡Keeeeeen Seeeeeei!…. ¿vamos? —

— ¡ANDANDO! —

En el escuadrón 7

— Tetsuzaemon ¿estás listo? —

— ¡si, capitán! —

— Al parecer, alguien está impartiendo su sentido de justicia en el Seireitei, eso no podemos permitirlo—

— Yo lo sigo, capitán

— Avancemos, Tetsuzaemon—

En el escuadrón 12

— ¡teniente Kurotsuchi! —

— ¿Qué ocurre? —

— Están atacando el Seireitei, díganos, que debemos hacer—

— Mayury sama no está a cargo de esto…—

— Pero, teniente…—

— Si su deseo es luchar, pueden hacerlo… es su deber como el mío proteger al escuadrón—

— ¡por supuesto que pelearemos! —

— (me pregunto ¿Dónde se encuentra Mayury sama? Sodasha sama… no muera, por favor)

El Seireitei es atacado por miles de huecos mientras que los miembros de los demás escuadrones se dispersan para atender a la emergencia. Todo el lugar se sumerge en el caos… ¿Qué estará pensando hacer el comandante Yamamoto? ¿Podrá Sodasha resistir la pelea contra Bele? ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL DE LA SSS, NO SE PIERDAN LA PROXIMA PARTE

_Nota: sé que esta cortita, soy mala describiendo peleas, les agradezco infinitamente a todos mis lectores, hacen que este trabajo sea posible, ¡los quiero!_


	15. Parte 15 Conmoción en el Seireitei

_Fan Fic con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Mangaka creador y director de Bleach_

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

¡Hagamos un recuento!

Sodasha llego al mundo de los vivos después de huir del escuadrón de castigo por más de medio siglo en busca de su vieja amiga Rukia, a quien había prometido entrenar para perfeccionar su técnica luego de la muerte del Teniente Kaien. Al correr el rumor de su regreso, la verdad tras su identidad se descubre y gran parte del Seireitei se entera de que es la hija del Capitán Comandante Yamamoto.

Luego de que parte de los integrantes del escuadrón especial de castigo que la perseguían cayeran en Hueco Mundo, cuatro de ellos sobreviven y se embarcan en la búsqueda de la fugitiva.

Sodasha cumple su palabra y en compañía de Ichigo viaja a una dimensión del dangai donde con un extraño entrenamiento, finalmente Rukia libera su bankai. Llegar a este punto le acarrea un gran sacrificio a la segadora quien se encuentra a punto de morir congelada, por lo tanto Ichigo usa su poder espiritual para traer de vuelta Rukia y gracias a sucesos inesperados el lazo que los une se hace mucho más fuerte.

Luego de completar el entrenamiento, minutos antes de regresar al mundo de los vivos, el escuadrón de castigo embosca a la fugitiva y es arrestada y sentenciada por un crimen grave ocurrido años atrás.

Ichigo, Rukia y Chad se dirigen a la Sociedad de Almas a rescatarla. El capitán comandante intenta liberar a su hija de prisión pero esta se niega a recibir su ayuda. Bele, una de las integrantes del escuadrón especial es encerrada en el mismo piso donde mantienen cautiva a Sodasha, al ver la verdad detrás de las intenciones del Capitán Comandante Yamamoto, pierde el control y ataca deliberadamente a Sodasha, quien hace todo lo posible por no contraatacar.

El Seireitei es atacado por una cantidad incontable de Hollows y todos los capitanes de los trece escuadrones se ven obligados a luchar.

El capitán Kurotsuchi se encuentra desaparecido y el capitán comandante lleva en sus manos un secreto de miles de años en compañía de la capitana Unohana

¿En que terminara esta historia? Nos acercamos al final de la Saga Secreta del Seireitei

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Un episodio del pasado de Bele aparece en escena. Un atardecer a la salida de la academia de segadores, mientras ella repasaba un par de lecciones, un muchacho con dos bebidas se acerca tras ella y la sorprende

— Bele… Es un atardecer muy lindo ¿no te parece? —

— *soltando sus libros y altamente sonrojada* que…¿Qué hace aquí, Endo san? —

— Te vi sola y quise acompañarte *viéndola fijamente* oye ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja—

— *desviando la mirada* no es nada… si me disculpa *se levanta* tengo que estudiar…—

— Espera, Bele... Espera, no te vayas… mira te traje algo de beber, vamos tómalo y acompáñame un rato ¿si'—

— Sabe… Esto es un poco incómodo para mí…—

— ¡Vamos!… toma un descanso ¿quieres?—

— ¡jum! Está bien, Se lo agradezco, Endo san—

— Oye ¿No te cansas de ser tan cortés? Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres…—

— No es necesario… se supone que solo se le habla así a alguien a quien se le tiene mucha confianza…—

— ¿no me tienes confianza? —

— ¡pero si no lo conozco! O por lo menos no lo suficiente ¿Cómo me pregunta eso? —

— *riendo* llevamos estudiando juntos ya muchos años, mañana seremos enviados al escuadrón 13, te he molestado desde que te conocí en esta academia, estamos sentados juntos compartiendo este atardecer… en verdad, suena gracioso que digas eso—

— Disculpe, suelo no ser muy afable con las demás personas—

— Lo sé, en ese sentido yo si te conozco—

— Lo lamento, *se levanta* en verdad me es un poco incómodo todo esto…—

— Espera… Perdóname Bele… no quise indisponerte… Está bien… posiblemente el hecho de que no me conozcas depende de no haberme presentado correctamente. Déjame arreglarlo *se pone de pie y le estira la mano* mucho gusto Bele Higurame, mi nombre es Kay Endo, pero puedes llamarme Kay si quieres. Es un placer conocerte—

— ¿eh? Mucho… mucho gusto… aunque, cuando hablaba de la confianza, sinceramente no me refería a esto—

— *sonriendo* lo se… solo pensé que lograría sacarte una sonrisa, porque en realidad tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa, tendré que esforzarme un poco más para lograr eso—

— ¡eso es ridículo, Endo san! —

— Lo lamento, lo lamento… solo, quiero preguntarte algo respecto a tu traslado mañana—

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— Dime, Bele ¿te gusta pelear? —

— ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? —

— Siempre me he preguntado eso, a diferencia de los demás estudiantes, nunca he notado en ti esa ansiedad de empuñar una espada, eres una chica muy pasiva ¿Qué razón tendrías para pelear? ¿Por qué entraste a la academia?

— Honor—

— ¿Qué? —

— Tiene razón, no es por la pelea, es por el Honor que esto le acarrea a mi familia—

— Con que Honor… ya veo… *se aleja* pues déjame decirte… que para mí será un honor seguirte hasta donde vayas—

— Espere, Endo san…—

El escenario cambia, tiempo después en el escuadrón 13, Bele recibe la noticia de la tragedia en el Rukongai norte, dirigiéndose a la oficina del su capitán

— Disculpe, Capitán Ukitake ¿puedo pasar? —

— Adelante —

— Capitán, he venido a informarle sobre mi decisión—

— Te escucho—

— Yo, voy a unirme al escuadrón especial de castigo—

— Así que, finalmente eso es lo que solventaste ¿puedes explicarme el motivo de tu decisión? —

— *bajando la mirada* Capitán, yo…—

— Higurame, entiendo el dolor que sientes por la pérdida de tu familia y reconozco que la oferta que te han hecho es muy tentadora en todos los aspectos, pero, no puedo concederte ese privilegio de ir y morir con ese escuadrón—

— ¡Pero capitán! —

— Te conozco, Higurame. No estas hecha para la pelea, por esa razón te convoque a este escuadrón, eres una segadora muy inteligente y tu manejo del Kido es excepcional, pero también sé que no serias capaz de asesinar a nadie a pesar de lo increíble que es tu poder y por si no lo sabes, asesinar eso es lo que hace el escuadrón de castigo. Si piensas irte en acto de venganza por tu familia, me parece que estas tomando la decisión equivocada—

— Esa no es la única razón que ha motivado esta decisión, Capitán. De igual forma nada impedirá que vaya con ellos—

— Jum… está bien. Solo quiero que tengas presente una cosa. Nunca pierdas tu esencia, Higurame. Eres una gran segadora y sé que tu corazón es noble, protege y protégete a ti misma… esperare a que regreses y cuando eso ocurra, espero que tus manos no carguen el peso de la vida de inocentes—

— Lo lamento, Capitán—

El recuerdo se pausa y Bele se encuentra frente a su oponente

— (¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué recordé eso tan de repente?) —

Sodasha nota el desconcierto en la cara de Bele

— ¿Qué sucede, Bele? —

— Nada que pueda interesarte… piensa en que te di un segundo de gracia para contraatacar—

— Ya te dije que no pienso pelear—

— Eso pensé… entonces yo lo hare por ti—

Continúan las explosiones provocadas por el poder de la Kaze no Ryu de Bele. Mientras tanto, a la distancia Rukia se enfrenta a Marco con todo el poder de su shikai, sorpresivamente él se detiene por unos momentos

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿acaso piensas rendirte? —

— ¿rendirme? ¡no me hagas reír, pequeña teniente! solo estoy contemplando el hermoso paisaje que nos trajo mi compañera…—

— ¿Qué dice? —

— Bele…¿Quién lo creyera? Resultó mucho más valerosa de lo que imaginamos, ahora entiendo porque razón el idiota de Kay se encapricho con ella… aunque… no puedo negar que la morena tiene su encanto—

— Oye ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? —

— Nada en especial que pueda interesarte… no necesitas saber estas cosas cuando… vas a morir—

— ¡je! *sonriendo* ¿morir?... eso está por verse—

— Esa actitud tuya me emociona ¡así me gusta! Además, tu máquina de nieve está captando mi total atención—

— ¿máquina de nieve? yo ¡no te permitiré que le faltes al respeto a Sode no Shirayuki! —

— ¡Tse! Soy muy malo para recordar los nombres largos… aparte de eso *desaparece y reaparece a la espalda de Rukia* Pensar que por ti fue por quien la tonta de Sodasha arriesgo su pellejo y se dejó atravesar por mi espada me deja un sin sabor de boca… me pregunto… *tocándole el cabello* ¿será que valió la pena tanto esfuerzo de su parte? —

— *alejándose rápidamente* ¡Deja que mi zanpakuto responda a eso! ¡TSUKI NO MAI, TSUKICHIRO! —

— ¡Excelente, esto en serio me gusta! —

Pasos adelante. El brazo derecho de Chad choca fuertemente con varios murales de tierra tratando de derribar todo a su paso

— (por más que intento y continuo atacando… su zanpakuto invoca esos muros una y otra vez… no lo entiendo… acaso ¿su espada no tiene más ataques o en realidad no desea pelear contra mí?)—

— ¿Qué te sucede, joven guerrero? ¿no piensas seguir luchando? —

— Por supuesto que pienso continuar…—

— Entonces… Dime…¿Qué te motiva a hacerlo? —

— Eso es algo que no tengo porque responder…—

— Estas aquí acompañando a tus camaradas en una misión totalmente absurda… tratando de desobedecer las órdenes de los superiores… un ser como tú que nada tiene que ver con este lugar—

— Es curioso…—

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— Siempre que he venido a este lugar… siempre que he peleado en este tipo de batallas… honestamente, no tengo una razón suficiente para hacerlo—

— Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí, joven guerrero? —

— No te confundas, mi razón para pelear no está en mi enemigo… debo admitir que no has hecho nada para dañarme… pero… hace tiempo, yo hice una promesa—

— ¿una promesa? —

— Así es… prometí con mi vida, cuidar su espalda—

— Eso significa que peleas contra mí…¿solo por proteger a otro? ¿en qué momento tu relación con ella se hizo tan cercana?—

— No hablo por la chica… sinceramente no la conozco lo suficiente… existe algo en ella que no me deja tranquilo, pero… si Ichigo va por ella… yo iré tras él… es así de sencillo—

— Tus palabras, joven guerrero, no son desconocidas para mi… entiendo tu parecer… y por esa razón… te detendré de todas las formas posibles, a ti y a tus camaradas, porque al igual que tú, yo también hice una promesa—

— Bien, entonces ¡romperé todos los muros que pongas en mi camino! —

— Suerte con eso, joven guerrero—

Ichigo se debate contra el capitán Bakonryu quien con ataques fuertes y contundentes evita a toda costa que el sustituto libere su espada

— (maldición…¿Qué clase de arma es esa? ¿esa es la verdadera forma de su zampakuto?) —

— Jovencito, el tamaño de tu espada no compensa su fuerza—

— ¿a qué te refieres? —

— Mi hacha… que no supera el tamaño de un antebrazo… te tiene acorralado, contra un arma que es más grande que uno de tus compañeros… al parecer en tu caso la apariencia no imita la fortaleza—

— No eres el primero que piensa eso, además, no me interesa tu opinión, mientras pueda pelear con Zangetsu, tus palabras no significan nada—

Los golpes entre las armas son cada vez más fuertes, Ichigo de nuevo pierde la concentración

— Jovencito, si sigues así de distraído, perderás un brazo, o en su defecto, la cabeza ¿Qué te perturba?—

— Esa arma…¿es en realidad tu zanpakuto? —

— ¿zanpakuto dices? Ya veo… te parece extraña mi hacha…¡jum! veamos—

Sorpresivamente, el hacha comienza a deslumbrar y se trasforman en una lanza

— ¿esta nueva forma te es más cómoda, jovencito? —

— ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —

— Esta es la verdadera habilidad de mi Kamereon no katachi, mi zanpakuto no tiene una forma establecida como la de los demás segadores… mi zanpakuto adquiere la forma que yo desee darle… puedo usar cualquier arma que me plazca—

— Tienes una habilidad muy interesante… ahora entiendo porque te hicieron el líder de ese escuadrón—

— Mis habilidades nada tienen que ver con mi cargo… eso es algo que un pequeño como tu jamás entendería—

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

Sin titubear, Bakonryu continua con su ofensiva, la charla termina y los dos segadores continúan en la lucha, mientras tanto… de una serie de explosiones provocadas por la zanpakuto de Bele, Sodasha intenta alejarse de su atacante

— ¡ya deja de huir! —

Bele ataca deliberadamente a su contrincante, la cual lucha por mantenerse en pie sin contraatacar con una grave lesión en su estomago

— (aun no lo entiendo… el chico Hanataro me dijo que no estaba herida… no me veo ninguna cicatriz, pero este dolor intenso, parece como si estuviera siendo devorada desde adentro… estoy demasiado agotada y Bele, en verdad quiere aniquilarme… si sigo así, lo más probable es que pierda la conciencia y finalmente me mate) lo lamento… te dije que no pelearía contigo—

— Me subestimas ¿verdad? —

Una manada de hollows se acerca a Sodasha

— Veamos si de ellos también piensas huir—

— ¡maldición! —

A pocos metros de la segadora, Sodasha concentra su presión espiritual y libera un grito de batalla

— ¡arrasa con todo a tu paso, SHIROI! —

El viento purpura se levanta con gran fuerza alcanzando a todo el grupo de hollows que se acercan a ella y destruyéndolos en cuestión de segundos, mientras la ventisca se disipa, dentro de ella Bele se dirige directamente a la segadora y en un intento desesperado trata de atravesarla con su zanpakuto.

— ¿Qué rayos crees que haces, idiota? ¡Atravesar así a mi Shiroi podría matarte! —

— ¡no pienso morir sin antes aniquilarte! —

— Bele, ya basta… deja de ser tan obstinada—

— Me detendré, hasta que dejes de respirar—

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti detenerme? ¡tú no eres una asesina! —

— ¡cállate! Yo… te destruiré…—

— ¡Bele! —

Por un momento, al levantar su espada contra Sodasha, una luz que proviene de la liberación de Shiroi hace que una voz en su cabeza comience a resonar

— (Bele…)—

— (¿esa voz?)—

Cada golpe contra el viento de la Shiroi de Sodasha genera en Bele una extraña reacción y un recuerdo golpea su cabeza una y otra vez

— (¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué clase de poder esta usando?) —

— (Bele está actuando extraño… así mismo, mi zanpakuto está exponiendo una extraña energía…¿Qué estas planeando, Shiroi?)—

Los golpes continúan, en uno de ellos Sodasha es enviada lejos. Finalmente, a la distancia, logra sentir la presión espiritual de Rukia y los demás

— (maldición ¿cómo puede ser tan necia? Esta pelea ya lleva demasiado tiempo *viendo a lo lejos* y tal parece que el idiota de piecito y Rukia finalmente vinieron hasta aquí) —

— ¿Qué sucede? Parece que tus amigos vinieron a salvarte ¿no es así? —

— ¿Amigos, dices? —

— Los recuerdo bien, estaban contigo momentos antes de capturarte… los protegiste para evitar que pelearan por ti… si no me equivoco, entre ellos está un miembro de la familia Kuchiki…—

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además, no les pedí que me siguieran—

— ¿Qué se siente? Dime ¿Qué se siente tener a esas personas que se preocupan por ti? —

— No sabría cómo responder a eso, Bele. Tu deberías saberlo—

— ¿Qué?—

— Tu deberías saberlo mucho mejor que yo —

Por un segundo, los recuerdos de Bele desconcentran su pensamiento. Imágenes desordenadas de Kay retumban en su cabeza

— _¿__me estabas esperando, hermosa__?__—_

— _¡__Kay!__— _

— _¡__Ja! es la primera vez que me llamas por el nombre, eso es buena se__ñ__al. __Mientras yo esté aquí preciosa, no dejare que nadie te haga daño__— _

Rápidamente recupera su sensatez y continúa su ataque, Sodasha interviene con un giro de su brazo, una corriente de aire cubre a Bele. De nuevo, trae consigo los recuerdos, una escena dolorosa regresa, momentos antes de la muerte de Kay, su último deseo

— _Prométeme… que no volverás a llorar… y solo… sonreirás para mí… en una vida… mejor que esta…__—_

La ira de Bele no se hace esperar

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? —

— ¿de qué hablas? —

— ¿Cómo puedes meter esos pensamientos en mi cabeza? —

— No sé de qué me estás hablando… no soy yo quien lo provoca—

— ¿estás jugando conmigo? Ni pienses que eso hará que cambie mi opinión frente a mi deseo por aniquilarte—

Con el blandir de su espada, Bele corta parte del brazo y espalda de Sodasha, quien termina de rodillas en el suelo

— ¡demonios! —

— al fin te tengo—

— detente Bele, tú…¡tú no eres esta clase de persona!—

— guarda silencio, tú no sabes nada sobre mí—

— si en realidad quisieras matarme, lo habrías hecho desde hace mucho tiempo…—

— eso fue un error ¡que pienso remediar ahora! —

Bele lanza su espada contra el pecho de Sodasha quien logra evadirla y ponerse de pie

— puedes correr todo lo que quieras, nada ni nadie evitara que te arrebate la vida—

— ¡esto ha ido demasiado lejos! ¿Qué pensaría Kay al respecto? ¿Qué pensaría Jushiro Ukitake? ¿Cómo te sentirías con esto? Arrebatarle la vida a otro…¡esta no eres tú!—

— ¡Te dije que te callaras! O acaso ¿estas pidiendo a gritos que tus preciados amigos te salven? —

— ¡yo no quiero ser salvada! —

— ¿Qué? —

— Odio que esos idiotas hayan venido hasta aquí para algo tan ridículo. Además, Si insinúas que me gusta ver como se sacrifican ese par de estúpidos por mi culpa, ¡estás muy equivocada! Les deje muy claro que no quería que me siguieran, pero al parecer no saben escuchar. No le pedí a nadie que viniera a salvarme y tampoco… le perdonare a nadie que intente hacerlo—

— Eso es absurdo… entonces ¿Por qué razón están aquí?—

— Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie, Bele. Alguien hizo lo mismo por ti ¿no es así? Kay se sacrificó por ti contra tu voluntad—

— ¡NO LO DIGAS! —

Una explosión hace que Sodasha retroceda, con dificultad trata de mantenerse en pie

— Bele… Puedes decir lo que te plazca… no le pedí a nadie ser salvada. Yoruichi tenía razón, solo hago desastres a cada lugar al que llego…estoy demasiado cansada de esto… pensándolo bien, si en realidad esto es lo que quieres… cumpliré con tu deseo—

Sodasha baja sus manos y la presión de Shiroi desaparece completamente

— Si la única forma de detener esta locura es que me destruyas, entonces… hazlo, Bele—

La expresión de Bele se llena de ira

— Ya basta… deja… deja…¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI! *Señalando a Sodasha* FINALMENTE TE VERE CAER ¡TENTAI SEN! —

El rayo potente de Bele sale disparado directamente al pecho de Sodasha, quien permanece inmóvil frente al ataque

— (si esta es la única forma de detenerla, no tendré más opción que tratar de sobrevivir a su ataque… es lo menos que puedo hacer) en verdad lo lamento, Bele—

El último comentario de Sodasha se incrusta en el corazón de la herida Bele, quien por un segundo, vacila frente a su poder. Un recuerdo más llega a su mente, el día en el que ella abandona el escuadrón 13 para unirse al escuadrón de castigo, Kay la enfrenta momentos antes de su partida

— _As__í__que __¿__vas a irte, Bele? __—_

— _Si __—_

— _¿__es tu __ú__ltima palabra? __—_

— _Ya le informe de mi decisi__ó__n al capit__á__n__—_

— _Lo entiendo, entonces, ir__é__contigo__—_

— _¡__que! __¿__acaso ha enloquecido? __¿__Por qu__é__ir__í__a tras de m__í__? __—_

— _¿__Acaso lo olvidas? Aun no cumplo mi promesa__—_

— _Eso es algo est__ú__pido__—_

— _No me importa lo que digas, adem__á__s, pienso ir tras de ti y protegerte__—_

— _No necesito que me proteja__—_

— _Tal vez tu no, pero yo si proteger__é__esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, aquella libre de sangre y muerte. Esa sonrisa que me gusta tanto__…—_

Las últimas palabras de Kay retumban en su cabeza

— _Prométeme que saldrás con vida de aquí… Prométeme… que no volverás a llorar… y solo… sonreirás para mí… en una vida… mejor que esta_…—

Su corazón fluctúa y contra todo pronóstico, Bele trata de evitar golpearla.

— (¿Qué me está ocurriendo? Yo… yo…) —

Aun así su fulminante ataque se encuentra a pocos pasos de atravesar a su contrincante, en un intento desesperado, Bele grita angustiada

— (maldición, no puedo detenerme) ¡QUITATE, SODASHA! —

Sodasha sonríe

— Sabía que no eras tan mala, después de todo—

El lugar se cubre de una luz blanca intensa, la explosión llama la atención de Rukia quien por un momento logra sentir la presión espiritual de Sodasha, ante la incertidumbre, Rukia grita desconsolada

— No… no puede ser…¡Sodasha! —

Ichigo y Chad reaccionan ante la escena

— Eso viene del escuadrón 8… eso significa que ella…¡demonios, esa idiota! —

Ichigo trata de irse en dirección a la explosión, Bakonryu lo detiene

— ¿A dónde vas? —

— ¿acaso no es obvio? Tengo que traer a esa tonta de vuelta…—

— Entiendo, pero… eso que acabas de percibir fue el ataque definitivo de mi subordinada, si ella lo recibió de frente, es completamente imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso…—

— Mentira…—

— ¿Qué dices? —

— Esa tonta, no puede morir tan fácilmente, no necesito conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que no moriría por algo como eso—

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro, jovencito? —

— Digamos, que es una corazonada—

— Ya veo… aun así, no puedo dejarte pasar—

Bakonryu continua con su ataque mientras que el resplandor emitido por Bele comienza a disiparse, ante los ojos atónitos de la segadora, una extraña zanpakuto gemela se encuentra rodeando su cuello y otra rodeando su vientre mientras que pasos adelante, otra dupla de zanpakuto, las cuales acababan de direccionar el ataque fulminante de la Kaze no Ryu, se encontraba frente a ella con gran magnificencia, era la Sōgyo no Kotowari del capitán Ukitake. La zanpakuto que la rodeaba era la Katen Kyōkotsu del capitán Kyoraku. Ante la escena inentendible para la segadora, el capitán Kyoraku toma la palabra.

— ¡vaya, vaya Soda-nee! Tu entretenida actividad por poco acaba con mi escuadrón, ya es hora de que este par de niñas inquietas aprendan a comportarse—

Bele, quien se encuentra atónita ante la escena, busca a Sodasha quien está a espaldas de su ex capitán Ukitake. Un extraño sentimiento de alivio la rodea, Ukitake baja su zanpakuto y se dirige a Sodasha

— ¿está bien, señorita? —

Levemente, siente como la mano de la segadora se posa en su espalda y tras una bocanada de sangre, lentamente ella cae a suelo

— ¡Sodasha san! *deja en el suelo a su zanpakuto y trata de levantarla* ¡Shunsui, tenemos que hacer algo pronto! —

— Vaya, vaya… esto realmente es un problema… tendré que llevarme a esa chiquilla antes de que muera… *mirando a Bele* ¿será que tu escaparás si retiro mi espada de tu cuello? —

Kyoraku nota la mirada desconcertada en el rostro de Bele y finalmente decide liberarla, mientras Bele se posa de rodillas en el suelo, Kyoraku se acerca a Sodasha quien está en los brazos de Ukitake

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, Jushiro? —

— Es extraño, no tiene una herida visible en su cuerpo, pero si no la atienden pronto, ella…—

— De acuerdo… yo me hare cargo *la toma en sus brazos y la sube a su espalda con dificultad* ¿Quién lo creyera? Antes me era más fácil cargarla… ahora es demasiado grande y pesa más de lo que recuerdo—

— ¿A dónde piensas llevarla, Shunsui? —

— ¿no es obvio, viejo amigo? La regresare a prisión… Yamajii se sentirá más seguro si me encargo de esto, además *viendo a Bele* ¿crees que puedes encargarte de ella? —

— Por supuesto, aún recuerdo como tratar con mis hombres—

— Está bien, entonces, será mejor que Soda-nee y yo nos vayamos—

Con un paso flash Kyoraku y Sodasha desaparecen, lentamente Ukitake se acerca a su ex subordinada

— ¿te encuentras bien, Higurame? —

— Lo lamento, capitán…—

— No te disculpes conmigo, Higurame. Me alivia saber que no cometiste una tontería—

— Estuve a punto de hacerlo… estoy confundida, capitán—

— *se posa de rodillas* estarás bien ahora, debemos irnos—

Finalmente, Ukitake se lleva consigo a Bele. Mientras tanto, después de pelear incesantemente, Bakonryu detiene su ataque contra Ichigo

— Oe ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes? —

— Ya no tiene caso seguir luchando entre nosotros—

— ¿Qué dices?—

— Nuestra primera misión ha terminado—

— ¿de qué estás hablando?—

Bakonryu enfunda su espada y llama a sus hombres, Marco es el primero en retirarse

— ¡demonios! Justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo con esta belleza—

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto balbuceas? —

— Afortunadamente para ti, ya debo irme—

— ¿Qué? ¡No iras a ningún lado! ¡SOKATSUI! —

— Buen intento *recibe el ataque con una mano y sin mayor esfuerzo logra disiparlo* pero en verdad, no puedo seguir jugando contigo ¡nos veremos luego, chica de la nieve! *desaparece*—

— ¡maldición! —

Reidel enfunda su zampakuto

— Ya he terminado—

— ¿Qué? —

— Ya puedo dar por terminada nuestra lucha, joven guerrero—

— ¿Qué significa eso? —

— Espero volver a enfrentarte algún día *desaparece*—

— ¡espera! —

Los tres segadores del escuadrón de castigo se reúnen frente a Ichigo, Rukia y Chad llegan al lugar. Bakonryu hace la última intervención frente a Ichigo

— Jovencito, no tengo nada contra ti… sinceramente no tengo nada en contra de nadie, a pesar de haber sido usado como una herramienta y desechado igual… solo nos resta terminar con una misión más antes de irnos—

— Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?—

— Lo que suceda con nosotros ahora, no es de tu incumbencia. Arreglaremos unos detalles con los superiores, pero creeme, jovencito. Que esto que hemos hecho no se compara con la amenaza que vendrá por todos ustedes—

— ¿Qué dice? —

— ¡Prepárate! ¡sustituto Kurosaki! ¡porque el fin de la sociedad de almas, está muy cerca! —

El grupo desaparece

— ¿Qué rayos significa eso? —

— ¡Ichigo! —

— Rukia…¿Qué sucede? —

— Ichigo, ¡Sodasha no está! —

— ¿Qué dices? —

— Es verdad, yo tampoco puedo sentirla, después de esa explosión, desapareció cualquier rastro de ella y su oponente—

— ¿estás seguro, Chad? ¡maldición! No creerán que está muerta…—

— No lo está…—

— ¿Rukia? —

— Estoy segura… debe estar en alguna parte—

— Ichigo ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —

De pronto un centenar de hollows rodean al grupo, Ichigo empuña su zanpakuto

— Parece que no podremos irnos sin antes limpiar este lugar—

— Eso parece—

— ¡ja! Entonces ¡andando! —

Mientras tanto, en la central 46. El comandante Yamamoto en compañía de la capitana Unohana y el teniente Sasakibe enfrentan a los miembros de la asamblea

— ¿Qué intenta hacer, comandante? —

— Vengo a saldar una cuenta pendiente con ustedes—

— Esto significa que usted ¿se está revelando ante nuestro juicio? —

— Vengo a pedir por mi sucesora—

De pronto, de una de las entradas a la central, una voz resuena en el lugar

— Eso no será necesario—

Ante la mirada expectante de todos, un miembro que lleva años fuera del Seireitei hace su entrada triunfal

— No es necesario que haga eso, comandante Yamamoto. Yo he venido personalmente a atender este asunto—

— Ha pasado tiempo, Senjumaru Shutara—

— Me alegra verlo en tan buenas condiciones, comandante, han pasado siglos de no estar caminando en este lugar. Entenderá que mi visita significa algo muy importante ¿verdad, comandante? Yo, he venido A RECOGER AL OKEN—

Al mismo tiempo, Sodasha recupera la conciencia y se encuentra acompañada de Kyoraku en la prisión

— Casi no despiertas Soda-nee—

— ¿Shunsui? Aún estoy viva ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta Bele? —

— Tranquilízate… no deberías alterarte, aun estas muy débil, Soda-nee. Tu compañera está bien, no te preocupes por eso—

— Ya veo… pero, Shunsui ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿A dónde me has traído? —

— Bueno… espero que estés lista para esto… hay algo que debes saber y solo él puede decírtelo—

— ¿él? ¿de quién rayos hablas? —

— ¡je! ¡oye, Sosuke! Espero que no estés dormido ¿o sí?—

— ¡No puede ser! ¿A DÓNDE DEMONIOS ME HAS TRAIDO, SHUNSUI? —

Del fondo de la prisión se escucha una voz

— Me alegra verte viva después de tanto tiempo, Sodasha Yamamoto… o debería decir…"llave del rey"—

— ¡Aizen! ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto?—

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Un miembro de la Guardia Real ha llegado a recoger al Oken, Sodasha se encuentra frente al temible capitán Aizen. ¿La llave del rey? ¿Cuál será la verdad tras toda esta historia? No se pierdan la próxima parte de la SSS. ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL

Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores el haber llegado hasta aquí, es un honor para mi escribir para ustedes, espero les guste. Sus opiniones son muy valiosas para este trabajo... INFINITAS GRACIAS 


End file.
